MY Only Hope
by Maegan.Mayhem
Summary: This story is on hiatus until further notice. I apologize to my loyal readers however, this story is not what it can be and until it is i will not be updating. I am re-writing the entire thing when i am satisfied that it isnt crap, it will be back. : S@N
1.

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Told through Rin`s POV* "Omg! Steph that was positively amazing!' I said to my best friend Steph as we walked out of the theater. We had just seen the Return of the King. But before we go on with the story, let me tell you about me; Rin for short and Steph. Steph is tall with shoulder length blond hair, Steely blue eyes and average in weight as was I., which means we aren't toothpicks but we aren't the Pillsbury doughboys` cousins either. Me well I was opposite. I had long brown hair, with clear green eyes. I was a little shorter than Steph and boy shed never let me forget it.  
  
We met in grade 9.Both of us were the target of peoples jokes, so naturally we became friends and well eventually we showed them what we were made of. Its now 3 years later and we are in grade 11. (Both failed grade 9 because of depression) We live in Ottawa, Canada and we both have very troubled lives. Our families are messed up royally. My own barely notices my existence because of Jess my 2-year-old niece who lives with us. And Steph, well its about the same except its her brother who gets the attention.  
  
Anyway as I was saying we were walking out of the movie theater discussing the ROTK. "No kidding! Legolas is so hot! Ugh I wish I were an elf and in Middle Earth." She said sadly. I nodded " I just wish there were a Middle Earth period! It seems so beautiful, and so far from this big floating crap ass rock we live on. I thought Eomer was amazing, I mean he has no elven, power or any kind of magic yet he's so.oh I don't know, wonderful you know?' She looked at me and smiled. " You know Rin, you never seize to amaze me. You have such a powerful soul. Sometimes I think if you asked a rock to move it would get up and move 3 feet away with no hesitation." I started to laugh. "Well Steph you never seize to amaze me either. You can always make me laugh!" We laughed and talked for quite awhile in front of the movie theater. I looked at the time and sighed." You know we should get home. After all it's supposed to snow tonight." She pouted and got up. " I hate Canada sometimes." I nodded and we laughed. " Hey why don't you stay at my house tonight, my mom wont care she's to preoccupied with Jess anyways. That kid is so spoiled and she's only her granddaughter, and here I sit waiting for a mother and all I get silence." I began to cry. Steph hugged me until I calmed myself down. ": Don't worry, we still have each other, best friends like sisters?" she said sticking out her hand. " Best friends like sisters." I agreed and we shook. And made our way home.  
  
We arrived on my porch and sat down." I wonder if wishing on stars comes true?" I looked at Steph and shrugged. " I wonder the same thing but then again I try not get caught up in false hope..oh well let's go in." Steph got up and opened the door." Aren't you coming?" " Yah in a sec, go on in I just have to check something." She nodded and went in. I walked down the steps and stood in the snow-covered driveway. 'I wonder if you can make a wish on a star and it would come true' I wondered. " Rin get in here right now and go to bed!" my mother yelled from her window. " Coming!" I began to turn away and then stopped.  
  
I looked up at the partially clear night sky and chose a star, my favorite star, the star that shone brighter than the northern star but only when I was sad and the only thing that gave me hope of something better. "I wish Steph and I belonged and felt loved and needed. Most of all I wish for our dreams to actually become reality." I said to my only hope (the star) shedding a single tear and I walked into the house.  
  
"What were you doing that took so long? Asked Steph as I walked into my room and set up my bed on the floor, she always got the bed. " Just.hoping." I said, as I got comfortable. "Hoping for what, a cold?" she said. I didn't answer and finally sleep overcame me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Rin awoke she was groggier than usual, she never had been a morning person. She moved around a bit trying to fall back asleep but when she rolled over on her back something hard and sharp stabbed her in the side and the sun nearly blinded her through closed eyes." Jesus Christ! That hurt." She sat up to check her side hoping she hadn't punctured the skin. She didn't even get to lifting the side of her shirt when she realized she wasn't in her room at all. In fact she wasn't even in her house.  
  
" Oh, this cant be good." She said to herself. She stood up to scan her surroundings. 'Looks like I'm not in Ottawa either' she thought. The lacks of snow and well.buildings seem to back up her theory. Rin looked around remembering her best friend Steph. She wasn't anywhere near her or in sight. Rin began to panic. " Steph!!" She called running around frantically. If she was lost then her friend must be as well. They were in the same room. She ran around for about an hour searching for her. Eventually Rin became tired and decided to rest. She found a rock and sat on it and began to cry. " Where am I?! Was I kidnapped or something? And where is Steph" she sobbed even more. While doing so her side began to hurt again so she lifted the side of her long sleeve sweater and then her tank top to check the damage. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, turns out the rock did puncture through the skin. She was bleeding, but not a whole lot though it was enough that the blood had soaked through her tank top. ' Now what am I going to do?' she though. ' I'm lost, alone and hurt.' Rin was about to get up and start walking again (though she did know where she walking to) when she heard rumbling. She looked up at the sky checking for rain clouds; it was clear. 'Not thunder so what is it? 'I thought. I looked around and saw.. uh oh. Rin hid behind the rock she had been sitting on.  
  
There were weird and ugly creatures heading toward her. They looked familiar, but she wasn't sure. 'Either way ', Rin thought 'I'm staying where I am'. The rumbling came closer until it stopped. ' Guess they went another way' She thought. Rin stood up dusting herself off and started forward when she nearly went face first into a blade. ' Or not' frightening things surrounded her. She wasn't sure what they were. They made strange noises and eyed her wickedly. She tried to turn and run but one of the creatures grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me you asshole!" she yelled. She had to get away. But there were so many of them, the instant she tried they would catch her instantly.  
  
The vile and rank smelling things gave her wicked stares, some eyed her up and down. One said something to another in a foreign language, it was one she definitely did not know or recognise. She trembled. Now she definitely knew she wasn't in Ottawa anymore. So then where was she? There were no weird animals like this there. Maybe there were like human- monkey things that don't seem to bathe.  
  
She must be sleeping, having a nightmare.  
  
Before she knew it, she was tied up and pushed to follow.  
  
'Walk and Breathe, don't panic.' She thought to herself and kept walking.  
  
They kept on walking, resting only twice. The sun rose, and they still walked, though the things seemed to hate it as much as she did. They walked until what seem to Rin, was about noon until they rested again. Rin was so exhausted, emotionally and physically; the more they walked to more she felt like she was going to collapse and die. Yet she went on, surrounded by the human-monkey things.  
  
They took up camp at night and Rin tried to get some sleep so she wouldn't be exhausted the next day. She lay there looking up at the moon when suddenly one of the creepy human- monkey thingies fell to her right. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Large horses galloped into the camp with men on them, firing arrows and throwing spears. The creatures tried to fight their assailents but they had not the skill to over power them. They were slaughtered, one by one, as Rin flung herself to the ground, quietly sobbing and holding back yells. 'My god! Ive been dragged into a viking war!' She had to get out of here before these men mistook her for one of these creatures.  
  
As Rin was crawling away she noticed silence. "Did we suffer any losses?" Said a man's voice.  
  
"Only one my Lord" replied another.  
  
Rin stopped. Curiosity ate away at her, 'Could these people help me? Could they tell me where I am?' She froze not moving an inch.  
  
"Give him a proper burial, then pile the despicable creatures and burn their carcasses," the first voice said.  
  
" Yes my Lord", said a different voice.  
  
Rin continued to crawl away not knowing a man had been counting the mangled bodies around her, bumped right into him, the man let out a yell of surprise. Soon she found herself surrounded with drawn arrows.  
  
"Who are you?" She heard the man that had spoken before ask her. He held one of the bows targeted on her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't you point those things at me! Do I look like I can kill you? Bunch of knobs."  
  
She heard a chuckle from the back. They stayed were they where for a few moments. Then silently the man, who had spoken, nodded. She could not see his face. But the moonlight did glance upon his helmet, which from what she could see looked to be made of silver. He lowered his bow, as did the others. They stood there and stared at each other. Rin was cold, sore and trembling. Not to mention kinda pissed from having a spear nearly put up her ass. She didn't know what to do. She was not sure if she could trust these men. Or if she asked for help they would aid her.  
  
She was shaken out of thought when the man asked her again for her identity. " My- my name is Rin", she answered, unsure of what was to happen to her. "Rin", he repeated. " Why where you with the Orcs?" 'Orcs?' Weren't those characters from those books shed read when she was 15? She was unsure of how to answer him so she told him the truth. " I was captured, last night while I slept. Stupid things tied me up and made me walk non stop."  
  
" Why were you outside? And most importantly unprotected?", he asked.  
  
" I-, she stuttered not sure what to tell these men. " I- I am not exactly sure you would believe the truth"  
  
" One minute I was home with my best friend, sleeping and the next I awoke and I was here. Wherever here is.?" She continued.  
  
" Where is your home my lady?" "Canada.Ottawa, Canada" She couldn't see it but she was sure he had blinked. "I have never heard of this place.Canada?" "Huh. Well then. where is here?" she asked, afraid to know.  
  
" You are in Rohan"  
  
Rohan.Rohahhan. Wait a second, "OMG!" All the men backed away startled. " My lady are you alright?" the man asked. She wasn't paying attention. 'Omg I'm in Middle Earth! This cant be good. This has to be a dream!' she thought. This was too much. She began to say something but dizziness over came her before she had the chance. She felt two arms wrap around her waist before she hit the ground, that was the last thing she remembered before going into complete darkness.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rin`s POV The man I had been speaking to carried me to the fire the Orcs had made under the leader's orders. When I awoke he gave me a blanket and pressed a few strips of dried meat in my hand. I stared at the flames as the men behind me piled up the Orc carcasses far away from the fire. I thought.  
  
Rohan. I was in the Land of the Horse lords. Oh Boy, I knew perfectly well where the hell I was.  
  
I just wasn't willing to deal with it.  
  
I had seen all three Lord of the Rings movies, I had read all the books and had a lot of action figures and posters. I was in Rohan. This was a dream. It just- had to be.  
  
But the more I thought about it the more I realized it was too real. The flames in front of me gave off real heat, which I welcomed. I looked down at the jerky in my hand and took a bite. It tasted like salty cardboard, just like jerky does. And it was tough. It was true. I was in Middle-earth. But how? And Why? I certainly didn't ask to be here, that was for sure.. Wait. Maybe I did. I wished upon a star..  
  
~Flashback~ I looked up at the partially clear night sky and chose a star, my favorite star, the star that shone brighter than the northern star but only when I was sad and the only thing that gave me hope of something better. "I wish Steph and I belonged and felt loved and needed. Most of all I wish for our dreams to actually become reality." I said to my only hope (the star) shedding a single tear and I walked into the house. ~Flashback end~  
  
'Our dreams to become reality'. I did wish for this! But if I wished for OUR dreams to become reality, where is Steph? Why hadn't she come too? Maybe.she did and she captured or lost or.. oh my god.  
  
I tried to think about something else, fearing the worst. I'm in Middle Earth.. What was the date? Was this during the war? Has the ring even been found yet? The men started to return to the fire. They looked at me curiously, but did not bother me, probably to the orders of their leader. I scanned the faces and around the area for the man, but I did not see anyone that looked like they had his form. As soon as I thought that, he strode into the firelight.  
  
"Eomer!" One of the men said. "What do we do from here?"  
  
Eomer. Eowyn`s Brother. Future or, maybe already Lord of Rohan. I found myself once again screwed up by the date. He wore a helmet, just like the ones in the movies. He removed it, shaking out his hair. I nearly had chickens. He could be the spitting image of the actor, Karl Urban who played him. But I had to say he was even more handsome and sexy in reality. I blushed at my thoughts. Get a grip Rin. I laughed to myself.  
  
His dark eyes scanned all his men before stopping on me, hiding deep in a blanket. The men spoke and laughed amongst themselves and he walked towards me. I tried to avoid his eyes but failed. He towered above; He kneeled down to my level, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like a bloody staring contest. I couldn't read the emotion behind his beautiful brown eyes. Then he shocked me by taking my hand in his own and raised it to his lips. His moustache tickled and I giggled just like a retarded hyena. I'm such a spaz, I thought  
  
"Lady Rin." He said. "I am Eomer, King of Rohan." Well that answers my questions. After the war, Theoden is dead and he is already king. Okies then.  
  
" Hiya." I responded. He raised an eyebrow as if to say enh? Then spoke again. "I would like to speak with you if that is alright?" I nodded. " It is your right my Lord. I just popped out of nowhere the least I could do is sit and talk with you." I laughed and he eyed me curiously then smiled a little. "I would like to know what happened, how you were captured by the Orcs and what you were doing out in the open without an escort or a weapon for protection."  
  
"Well ill start from the beginning if I may my Lord?" "Of course" he nodded as to say go ahead. " Well you see the night before I appeared, I made a wish." he seemed surprised and seemingly amused but this. ". That's right, I wished on my only hope. A Star in the my country's` northern skies that shines brighter than the brightest star, but only when I shed tears." Eomer seemed troubled when I told him this. " Lady Rin." he stared but I cut him off." Please allow me to finish or I may forget." I laughed and he nodded. " Anyways so here I am staring at this star and I made a wish. I went to bed with my best friend sleeping in a bed nearby and when I awoke I saw no sign of her or my house or anything familiar to me. I began to wander around searching for her but I was captured by passing Orcs before I could find anything." He sat still for a while seemingly trying to absorb this new information. Then stood up" You will come to Edoras until we can solve this mystery. Is that suitable?" I agreed. He began to walk away when I called to him, he turned around. " Thank you, your kindness means the world. You may have saved my life and I will never forget it." He smiled " Lady Rin, you are very welcome." and having said that he walked away.  
  
I layed a distance away from the fire staring up at the sky. It sure was clearer here. And not only that beautiful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad not going home. My thoughts shifted to Steph, I hope that if she is here in Middle Earth as well she is as safe as I am or at least feels as safe as I do. Soon after I fell into a restless sleep haunted by my past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
" Shut up!! Stop crying, your mommy can't help you now she's asleep! So you have me to deal with." I continued to cry. Powerful sobs rattling my 6-year- old body. " I said shut up! Or ill smack you so hard you wont be able to cry anymore!" I calmed down a little but not enough for him because the next thing I felt was a sharp sting across my face that sent me flying off the bed. I immediately shut up, though still in extordinary pain because of my allergies to dairy and because of being slapped. He turned to leave but stopped and turned around. " If I hear you again you'll get much worse than a smack!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I awoke with tears streaming down my cheeks and heavy sobs escaping my body. Suddenly I felt two arms around me and not even bothering to look I turned around and just held on, crying. When I finally stopped I looked to see who was hugging me, I was shocked to see it was Eomer. "Shhh.. rest now. We have along journey ahead of us." He said and got up to leave. "Please stay with me till I fall asleep?" He smiled and returned lying down beside me. I felt safe with him nearby. A friend there to keep me safe from the one person I was terrified of.my mothers second husband. I began to shiver at the thought and I guess Eomer took it, as I was cold so moved closer. I smiled and completely forgot my nightmare and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N- Not bad Eh? Lmao well please Review I wanna know what you think.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Rin awoke all she heard was silence. ' I guess everyone is still asleep' she thought. Sure enough when she looked around all the men were still snoring peacefully. Not that it surprised her, the sun had barely peaked over the horizon and it was still very cold. She shivered. She nearly screamed when an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to find Eomer, sleeping peacefully. She layed there confused.' How.oh yah." Her thoughts turned the night before. When Eomer had allowed her to cry on him while he held her quietly not even asking any questions. Her dreams were much of the time haunted by her past, and it meant a lot to her that even though she had only know Eomer a few hours, he was able to chase away her horrors.  
  
Rin`s thoughts were quickly broken when she heard familiar screeches. 'Oh god not more.' She hurriedly awoke Eomer. " My Lord! Orcs!!" she shrieked. He was up so fast along with the other men I nearly went flying into the fire pit, they stood armed with bows and swords drawn ready for battle. She could just barely make out the grotesques creatures in the dawn light as they ran toward them. " Lady Rin keep out of sight." He shouted to me. I hid behind a large boulder, hmm seems Id come very familiar with these boulders. I heard more screeches, swords piercing flesh. It nearly made me spew chunks at the thought. I could hear metal against metal and a lot of thumping as bodies hit the ground roughly. I tried to block the sounds out by focusing on something else. Which was rather difficult.  
  
I suddenly remembered the deep cut I had received the day I popped up here. I was still in my green long sleeve shirt and black PJ pants. I lifted my shirt wincing in pain as the blood that had sticken to my shirt was also still stuck to my body as well. I gathered up all courage tore it from my body. It was definitely a nice one. Red and still slightly bleeding. I Put my shirt back down and remembered the fight. I got to my knees and peered over the boulder. Some of Eomer`s men were on the ground, dead. There weren't many Orcs left.  
  
I could see Eomer fighting against a huge and massive Orc not far away from where I was hiding. He took a good swing and took of its head, then leaned over to catch his breath. That's when I saw it. There was a lone Orc heading straight for him and he didn't even realize it." Eomer, look out!!" Without even realizing what I was doing I grabbed a dagger lying on the ground and ran with all I had. I came up behind the Orc, as he was about to get Eomer and shot the dagger nailing him right in the back of the head. Good thing I was a good darts. Eomer stood there stunned. I smiled and suddenly went to the ground holding my side. I guess the cut WAS worse than it looked. Eomer ran to my side." Lady Rin, what's wrong?" I clenched my jaw and pointed to my side. I lifted my shirt slightly and noticed the cut, his eyes widening. " When did this happen?"  
  
" Shortly after I arrived here." I answered nearly in tears because of the pain. " He lifted me up gently and brought me back to where I slept. The other men returned after piling the corpses and burying their dead. They stood watch while Eomer went over to a man whom I later learned was called Delenor. He explained my injuries to Delenor and came over to tend to my wound. He cleansed it then began to stitch it up. Tears ran down my cheek as he continued to sew the skin back together. He had only gotten halfway through when I let out a sob." My lady you must remain calm and still or the thread will release. And the I will have to restart." Eomer came over and took my hand as Delenor continued. I squeezed Eomer`s hand trying to hold back from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable. Eomer rubbed my hand and just stayed there comforting me. When Delenor was done he told to rest so I could give the stitched a chance to heal a little. I agreed to frighten to move in fear of causing myself more pain. I eventually found rest as sleep overcame me, while Eomer stayed close by incase I was in need.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rin awoke to the sound of numerous horses galloping away. She opened her eyes and sat up carefully as not to reopen her cut. When her vision cleared of sleepiness they went wide. Everyone was gone! They had left her, had she been such a burden to them that they had decided to just leave her for the Orcs? This was totally unexpected. She was about get up when a voice called from behind her. " Don't you even think about it. Delenor made it clear to me that you are not to walk around for a couple of days or the stitches will tear." I whipped my head around to see Eomer standing by his horse.  
  
Relief flooded through my veins, they hadn't left me. " Where is everyone?" He laughed. For the first freaking time the man laughed! And boy did he have a laugh..*Swooning* A damn sexy laugh too. " Do not worry yourself my lady. They have gone ahead of us. They will continue to Scout and protect the land and we Lady Rin, will make way to Edoras. But before we must go to Rivendell." My eyes went to size of golf balls I`m sure. " Rivendell? Why?" He walked over to me and kneeled to my level. " Because your wound needs the help of the eleves to heal. It is a long journey to Rivendell, Delenor instructed me on how to dress it and keep it from getting infected. Now lay down I must change your bandages."  
  
I did as I was told, who am I to argue with Eomer, Lord of Rohan. Especially when he tells me to lay down. Omg! I mentally slapped myself and laughed outloud. He looked up and I blushed. He lifted the side of my shirt and I began to laugh again. " May I ask what you find to be so funny, Lady Rin?" he asked. " Your tickling me my Lord!! And stop calling me lady rin. Just call me Rin." He chuckled and nodded. " My apologies. And I will only call you Rin if you would address me as Eomer instead of My Lord." I giggled and thought as Eomer changed the bandage. Then I noticed. " Um, Eomer?"I asked. " Yes , Rin." I blushed." Um well I was wondering.1. Can I call you `Mer? And, 2. Could you *cough * remove your hand from * cough* my breast?" Eomer eyes went wide and he blushed a deep crimson. And quickly removed his hand. " My apologies Rin! I did not even notice! And to answer you question. Yes I suppose you could call me that."  
  
After `Mer(hehehe) finished dressing my wound he told me to take a nap so I would be well rested for our depart in the morning. "But `Mer! Im in the middle of a big field the sun id shining right on me how would I be able to rest?" He rolled his eyes. He picked me up and carried me to a shady spot under a tree and then carried over my and his belongings. "There. Now sleep." He said and sat on a rock beside where I lay. I got settled and tried to sleep but to no avail . I was to afraid of my dreams.so I gave up after about what seemed like 20 minutes. Then sun was beginning to set and I began to get cold." `Mer?"  
  
He turned his head to look at me. " What is it ,little one?" " I cannot sleep. Im cold." He smiled and walked over, and layed down beside me. I was still cold so I cuddled closer to him. He put one of his strong arms protectively around me. " Rin?" he whispered. " Mmm Hmm." I answered. He took in a deep breath then spoke, " I wish to thank you for saving me. Had it not been for you I might be dead." I thought for a moment, " `Mer I only did what you have done for me. You saved me from the Orcs, and you comforted me in a time of dire need. I only wish I could do more. You've become a good friend to me." I felt his arm tighten around me. I felt so safe and relaxed that I started to sing..  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
" That was very good" I heard him say quietly. I smiled. " Thank you. It was one of my favorite songs where I come from. My best friend and I used to sing it often especially when we were sad." I sighed. " Do you wish to go home?" he asked suddenly. I did not answer for a few minutes though I knew the answer. " No. There is nothing for me there except my friend, unless she was carried here as well. I did not live a happy life `Mer."  
  
He shifted my body so I face him. " Then you will surely live a happy life here. Theres is nothing for you to fear here." I turned back around. " Perhaps.at least I hope I will. My greatest fear is what haunts my dreams and it cannot reach me here. So hopefully you are right." A few moments later I could hear his steady breathing and I knew he was asleep. " As long as you are here to keep him away. Then I will certainly have a chance." I whispered. And then before sleep overcame me all I could faintly hear were these words. " Then I will never leave your side."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Flashback*~Dream~ Slam! The door was slammed shut. " Stop crying you little brat! I can't hear my show!" he yelled. I slid to the farthest corner of my bed and curled into a ball hoping he wouldn't see me because of the top bunk shading me. I was wrong. I had unintentionally cried harder at the though of another beating. I was in so much pain already. It felt like 30 knives were slowly being pushed into my stomach. " I told you to shut up, or ill smack you so hard, you'll fly into another world!" 'That's a bad thing?' I thought. I was 8 years old and I had a 30 something man threatening to beat me because I was crying for my mother. And he made it sound like going to another world seemed bad. Ha! " I want my mommy!" I sobbed loudly into my stuffed animal Popples, my best and only friend. That was a mistake though. * Slap! * I felt the familiar sharp sting across the back of my head. Except this time I began to get dizzy and everything went black. *End Flashback/ Dream*  
  
I woke up and I immediately sat up looking for 'Him'. I was relieved to find he wasn't around. I was sitting on a horse leaning against Eomer.wait. " `Mer what the hell is going on?" I was really confused. Last thing I remembered was sleeping on the ground with him beside me. And now I'm on a horse, clearly far away from where we had been. " Well, I awoke at dawn and realized we should leave for Rivendell early if we are to get there in a couple of days as planned. I tried to wake you but you would not yield.  
  
So I changed your bandages and packed everything up. Then I put you up on the horse climbed up behind you and you leaned into me still sleeping peacefully so I rode on." "You were shaking as you slept, and weeping. I began to worry. I was about to stop but then you awoke." I stared blankly ahead. " Yes, I must have been dreaming I suppose." I was still shaking.  
  
I knew damn well what I was dreaming about. But I had not the heart to tell him. He leaned in closer to me and hugged me. " You are safe, my Ithildin." I gave him a weird look. " Have you been hanging with the Elves `Mer?" He laughed. " No, it was something I learned from a friend. It means Moon Star." I did an Ohh. shape with my mouth then blushed. " That's sweet `Mer." I said then turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a deep crimson and I began to laugh. He cleared his throat; " We will reach Rivendell by the next whole moon." I looked at him blankly then thought out loud, "lets see if Middle Earth's moon is the same as Earth's moon and that's a big IF.then that is .." I did some counting on my fingers, ".5 Days?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded. " Yay!" I giggled. I was proud that id remembered. I was a bit of an Astro*nut*.  
  
I looked around, scanning the land. It truly was beautiful here. No cars to produce blinding smog. No annoying skyscrapers blocking the sunrise and sunsets. Most of all no overcrowding of people. I was already I love with the place. At night I could see the stars so clear it felt as though I could touch them. What struck me as odd though was my star was not there. I just thought that it must be because of, I don't know being in a different world. Rohan was my favorite. It had everything I could dream of. And I've only seen part of it. What I did see were mountains, endless rivers and streams, fields that went on forever and sapphire blue skies. It was heaven. ' I really could care less if I don't go back to fucking Ottawa.' I thought. Damn place has done nothing good for me.  
  
I was shaken from my thoughts when Eomer began to slow down. " What's wrong 'Mer? Why are we slowing down?" Then I saw why. 2 horses with riders were heading toward us. Eomer reached for his sword waiting, his face showing worry and anger. Then suddenly he removed his hand from his sword and put it back around my waist and his worried/ angry expression turned into an overjoyed one.  
  
" Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas!" he shouted they came to us and climbed from their horses as did Eomer. I stayed on the horse. Not by choice of course, more out of his demand. 'Hmph! Not fair' I thought to myself. " My friends! What brings you to Rohan?" Gimli walked over and spoke up cheerfully " We have come for a visit. Then we are going to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has asked for our presence." Eomer nodded. " Well I'm afraid it will be a short visit indeed. For I am also bound for Rivendell." Just then I sneezed and nearly fell off the horse. All eyes went to me. " Um, sorry. Horse hair up my nose." 'Mer chuckled and shook his head. He came over had lowered me from the horse to the ground in front of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. " This here, is my reason for going to Rivendell. My friends meet Rin. She has appeared in our world for unknown reasons, and saved my life. She is also wounded and that is why we are going to Rivendell. We seek elven healing." Aragorn approached me and took my hand placing a gentle kiss upon it. I of course blushed. " It is indeed a pleasure to meet you my lady." Then Gimli, who did the same, next was Legolas. He came up to me and placed a kiss upon my hand and said, " Would you mind if I took a look at your wound my lady?" I nodded, " Only if you promise not to hurt me and that you will call me Rin." He nodded. " I would never hurt you." He then raised my shirt slightly to inspect the cut.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli winced when they saw, as though it were they inflicted with such pain. " It looks worse than it is really." I said and winced slightly as Legolas continued to inspect it. " You are brave little one. Do not worry, Lord Elrond will help you if Legolas cannot." Aragorn said softly. Legolas reached into a pouch he was carrying around his waist. He pulled out a tiny bottle and opened it. He then poured some of the contents on to the gash. It stung slightly for a moment then it went numb. " This will numb the pain until you reach Lord Elrond. I'm sorry I cannot do more." He said sadly. " I smiled at him, " Legolas, you got rid of the unbearable pain and that's all that counts to me right now. Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He blushed slightly. I could feel Eomer (who had his hands resting on my shoulders) tense up when I gave Legolas a hug and kiss. I shrugged it off.  
  
"Well since we are going the same way, why don't we journey to Rivendell together?" Gimli proposed. Eomer and I agreed. " Ok then! To Rivendell!" I said. We climbed onto our horses and set off.  
  
I spent much time talking with Aragorn. He was curious about my land. And after I told him how many people occupied it he nearly fell off his horse and had kittens. " But how can so many people exist!" said Gimli cutting in. " Well you see Gimli when a man and woman.." I began. "Ah!! Ok I get it, I get it!" I laughed quite hard. " You see Gimli where I come from. People see. um.* cough* sex as something very casual. I personally don't share in their views but that's me. So therefore they do the jiggity and well...you know. Not all people from my world are like that though." All of them seemed genuinely disgusted by this. " For such a sacred act to be performed so.often, unmarried and with many different people is. disgusting", Legolas added in. " I agree, but others do not see it that way." I said sadly. He gave a disgusted snort. " How horrible." I nodded.  
  
The sun was setting and I began to grow tired. So I leaned into 'Mer. " I think we should rest for the night." He said to the others. They all nodded in agreement. So we set up camp by a shallow stream, Eomer slept nearby incase I needed something. Aragorn stood watch , and Gimli and Legolas slept by the fire. I lay awake staring at the night sky hoping we would arrive in Rivendell soon. I had questions that needed answering.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We traveled 3 days, only stopping to eat and for rest. It went smoothly the only time there were problems, was when Gimli kept falling off the horse and Legolas had to turn around.  
  
I became very close with all of these guys. They were my only friends here and the only people I trusted. Aragorn acted like a father toward me. He was always there with advice. And Legolas was always there to make me think, laugh and angry. For an elf he could be very annoying.  
  
And then Gimli, my campfire buddy. We told stories and laughed at the stupidest things. I also told them of my world. They seemed shocked that so much violence and corrupt existed in one place.  
  
" What you have to understand about my world is that my people don't stop to think about anything. They just do whatever they want. I was not raised in Ottawa my whole life so I am not like them. I was raised in a little town, therefore I grew up knowing to use my morals and brain." Legolas gave yet another disgusted look. " I am glad that does not exist here. And I am also glad you came to Middle Earth, away from such evil." I laughed, " Elf boy, you learn to live with it. Like most things in life." my thoughts drifting to my past. I sighed. " Anyway, when will we arrive in Rivendell?" Aragorn answered. " We will stop for the night near the forest and we will set out at dawn. We should arrive by the time the sun sets." He said as we reached out soon to be camp.  
  
Eomer helped me off the horse. He had been quite today and it kinda worried me. " `Mer? Are you ok? You've been really quiet." I said. He looked at me and smiled. " Of course my Ithildin, I suppose I am just tried." My heart broke. I was the reason he was tired. I woke up from my flashbacks and he'd stay up with me until I fell asleep. " Oh Eomer, I am sorry. It is my fault. I will sleep with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli tonight so you can rest without being disturbed." I said. I didn't give him time to protest, I gave him a hug and went to prepare for bed. While the others prepared for bed Aragorn came over and sat beside me. " Perhaps Lord Elrond will have some answers to the questions that haunt your mind. Do not worry my little one. You will find what you seek. You have your friends behind and we will gladly do anything for you." I looked at him and smiled as tears filled my eyes. " Thank you Aragorn. You all mean the world to me." I hugged him. " We should get to bed, we must arise early tomorrow." he said and placed a kiss upon my forehead and retreated to his spot by the fire.  
  
I sat by the fire while the others slept. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. Too many things occupied my mind. I looked around me, at my friends. These men I had grown to care for so much in just less than a week. My eyes stopped on Eomer. ' I don't want to get close to him.what if he leaves when he finds out. Or what if 'He' finds me and goes after 'Mer. I could not stand to loose him or any of my other friends.'  
  
'How is it I wished for years and nothing ever came true and now suddenly I make a wish and BAM! I land here?' I got up and walked away from the fire, far enough away for privacy. I did not notice someone had heard me and watched while I left.  
  
I stood there in an opening, staring at the clear night sky. All I could feel was anger towards it. " Why!? Why couldn't you have brought me here when 'He' was in my life! Why couldn't you save me then? And save me from the pain that haunts me now!? My shouting subsided to a desperate and pleading whisper as I slid down to my knees. " Why couldn't you save me from the beatings and the fear?" I sat in the grass and cried. I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped back and looked behind me frightened. My emerald green eyes locked with two silver blue ones. " Legolas." I whispered and hugged him tightly. He lifted me up and carried me back to camp. " Its not fair Legolas" was all I could say. He held me tighter and whispered something in Elvish to me. "Seere nya raakina elen ancalima. Lya varna." It sounded almost song-like. I suddenly felt tired; he carried me to Eomer and placed me in his arms. "I found her over there" he said and pointed toward the direction I had been. " She has much pain in her heart and fear in her mind." Legolas said sadly. The last thing I remembered was Eomer hugging me to him. And then my world went back.  
  
**A/N - Seere nya raakina elen ancalima. Lya varna.* means: Rest my star light-giver. You are safe.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Rin awoke she felt refreshed and warm. But she was moving, bouncing to be exact. (A/n sounds dirty I know lol) She opened her eyes and shielded them from the bright sunlight. She was on a horse. 'Figures, why else would I feel like a margarita?' I thought to myself. I looked around and saw Legolas and Gimli riding beside me.  
  
Legolas turned his head, noticing I was awake. " She finally arises!" he said and laughed. Then I heard Aragorn ahead. "That's good because we must travel the remainder by foot." I groaned inwardly. " Why?"  
  
Eomer spoke up, " Ithildin, it is much easier and swifter to continue by foot. There are many lakes and rivers, it would be difficult to ride through them and it would cause us much delay." I sighed and grudgingly agreed. We set the horses free and then continued through the thick, damp forest. We came to a river and stopped for a drink. I decided to walk along the shore of the river. I was actually having fun just having something cool on my feet and. "Ah!!!" I screamed as I slipped on a rock and felt flat on my face in the river. I could hear roaring laughter from where everyone was sitting. I stared at them evilly an idea popping up in my mind..revenge.  
  
" Legolas, 'Mer? Could you come and assist me?" I said sweetly. They immediately ran up to me and took both my hands, I looked at them and grinned. They didn't even have time to respond as I tripped them both and they fell into the river. It was now my turn to laugh. And I did just that, as I walked away. " Like I said, KNOBS! ALL OF YOU ARE KNOBS!"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at me strangely. " What might I ask is a knob?" asked Aragorn.  
  
I pointed toward the river. "They are." I said and stormed off. " Bunch of men. God someone hates me up there, I mean hey, their hot but .sheesh! Not very smart are they?" I could hear Aragorn and Gimli laughing as the other two emerged from the river soaping wet.  
  
Rin smiled humorously at the two. They glared at her but she merely stuck her tongue out at them and grinned rather evilly. Aragorn stood, "We should continue on our way, else we shall never make it to Rivendell by sunset."  
  
Rin could have sworn that she heard Legolas mutter, "And your dear Arwen" But she could have been mistaken.  
  
Elmo popped out of nowhere and said "Elmo knows where you live" Laser beams fire out of his eyes and he incinerates a tree. Legolas slowly turns his head to look at the strange creature. Rin has a look of shock upon her face but then she quickly rushes over to the little creature and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I never knew you were real Elmo, you're my fav. Let's do the hokey pokey!"  
  
"Ok!" Elmo agrees and he starts to vibrate and sing, "Put your right foot in, put your foot out, put your right foot in and you shake it all about. Do the hokey pokey as you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" Rin and Elmo were dancing to the song. Gimli getting very fed up with Elmo's GAY song suddenly charged him. He swung his axe high and in the next second Elmo had no head. He fell over because of this and then his head asked if you would help him up. Rin burst out laughing at this until she realized that Elmo was dead.  
  
Rin's lower lip trembled as she looked at Elmo, dead at her feet. She started to cry loudly. Suddenly she jumped up a big smile on her face. "Shall we be going?"  
  
Her companions look at her as if she were mad. But all thoughts of the strange creature were pushed far from mind when Rin saw something just to the left of them. She frowned slightly. Suddenly a look of surprise, happiness, and shock crossed her face.  
  
"STEPH!!!" she screamed. The people who had just entered the clearing stood there surprised. One raised her eyebrow at Rin's exclamation. Another elven girl with blond hair and blue eyes mouth hung open with shock.  
  
"RIN!!!" she cried out. They raced toward each other and quickly embraced. They looked at each other in awe. Relieved to have finally found each other.  
  
"You're an elf!" Rin exclaimed in shock. One of the elves in the back raised her eyebrow again at this exclamation.  
  
Steph looked Rin over carefully, "You're hair is longer, and you're thinner, and you look like you've been riding for days as if in Rohan." She observed.  
  
Rin smiled a small and barely noticeable blush crept up her cheeks. She turned and looked at Eomer. "Steph that is Lord Eomer, King of Rohan. My other companions are, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli." A smile played on Rin's lips because she knew that Steph would know who each of them was without the need to announce their titles.  
  
Steph bowed to them acknowledging them by their proper titles, which shocked them a little. "These are my companions," She pointed to the elves behind her and introduced them, "The Auburn haired is Mariel, and the raven haired is Nefaratoiel. The wolf's name is Willow, the tiger's Silmaneero , and we."  
  
Steph was cut off as a little panther leapt into Rin's arms purring. Rin looked at it in shock before she immediately began to cuddle it. The elf named Nefaratoiel stepped forward and spoke, "The panther has chosen you to care for him, name him and he is yours."  
  
Rin looked at the panther cub it had vibrant emerald green eyes like herself, his fur was darker than black and his claws seemed to absorb the light around them. She smiled softly, "You're name will be Avath the elven word for shadow."  
  
The elves present looked at her in shock, "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? " Legolas asked her.  
  
"Not really, but I can understand quite a bit." She smiled slightly, her attention got distracted though.  
  
Her mouth hung open with shock as a nude Eomer walked out of the bushes. They all turned and looked at the new Eomer. The real Eomer blushed redder than an apple "Umm. well this is embarrassing."  
  
Rin smiled evilly and Eomer saw that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and gulped. "Umm.. Naked 'Mer how about you do a few turns slowly and show us ALL the goods." The real Eomer looked like he was about to die. The naked Eomer began to turn slowly showing off ALL and I mean ALL he's got to offer.  
  
Gimli was rolling on the ground. There were tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard. Legolas shook his head and turned away, he was not impressed. Aragorn turned away as well, "We do not need to see our friends like this." He stated quietly.  
  
Steph was smiling evilly. 'WOW! Eomer is HOT!' she thought to herself. Mariel simply looked him over before stating, "I've seen better," which nearly had poor Eomer in tears due to embarrassment.  
  
Rin was on the ground laughing at the real Eomer's expression of horror. She couldn't help herself it was just too funny. "ok naked 'Mer you can stop now"  
  
The naked Eomer stopped and then he gave Rin a suggestive look which made her blush from head to toe, she was redder then the Real Eomer.  
  
Nefaratoiel rolled her eyes at everyone's embarrassment over a naked man amongst them. In one swift and fluid motion she drew a long knife hidden in one of her sleeves, removing the naked Eomer's head. To everyone's surprise the body vanished before it hit the ground.  
  
"Hey! I could of have some fun with that!" Rin exclaimed. She closes her eyes and wishes for another naked Eomer but nothing happens. Rin kicked the ground. Everyone looked at like she had grown two new heads.  
  
"You know you could always ask the real Eomer for a show." Nefaratoiel offered suggestively. Her voice was void of any humor.  
  
The real Eomer who had finally stopped blushing, turned to Nefaratoiel and glared at her. Rin decided to break the tension by saying, "Maybe I'll do just that! But not now. We should get going or we'll never make it to Rivendell."  
  
Nefaratoiel picked up Silmaneero as Mariel picked up Willow. Avath rubbed against Rin's legs. Rin suddenly felt lightheaded. She hadn't realized the harm she was doing to herself as she joked around. She felt no pain but that did not mean she was not hurt. She felt herself falling as two arms wrapped about her and a comforting blackness welcomed her..  
  
***************************************************************** A/N :Well that was different. I really shouldn't write chapters while having a sleep over because crazy things can happen. ELMO!!!! O.O naked Eomer...may need a bathroom break after this. Well I'll be going serious again after this if you want another humorous chapter you have to ask for it and don't forget to review! I need lots of them too, to do another funny chapter. Or if you don't you can just wait till im at *points beside her* house again. yall are not privileged enough for names. Ok im outtie..O.O naked 'Mer. Aiee.. Pleasant dreams all.  
  
I would also like to say this chapter was co-written. That's why its so great lol. We are indeed dumbasses to include Elmo and a naked Eomer in the same chapter.though I quiet enjoyed it.* turns to the person next to her * what do you think? Hokey Pokey!!! We should have made it Eomer who does the hokey pokey! *frowns * geez that ass would have been entertaining. Instead we received a vibrating Elmo :o|  
  
Chapter 9 - Revelations  
  
Rin slowly stirred. She felt something soft and smooth around her.. Like silk. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a magnificent bed. The sheets were made of silk. She touched her side where she had been wounded and found that she was no longer wounded at all. This surprised her. She looked about and saw that she was alone in the room, where ever the room was. All of a sudden she heard a door creaking to her right and turned to see an elf with dark brown hair walk regally into the room.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond. The wound in your side was deeper than you thought, you were very lucky to have made it here when you did." He informed Rin softly.  
  
Rin blinked once at the news and just kinda stared at Elrond. He raised an eyebrow at both her stare and silence, "Umm. thanks, I think." Rin said confused. "When did I get here? HOW did I get here?"  
  
Elrond smiled slightly, "Lord Eomer carried you here along side your other companions. You arrived 3 days ago."  
  
"THREE DAYS AGO!!!" Rin screamed as she quickly stood up, shocking Lord Elrond. "You're telling me ive been asleep for 3 days?" she said to him.  
  
He nodded, suddenly the door creaked opened again and Steph ran in. "OMG! You're awake! I was so freaked out when you passed out! Are you ok?" she cried as she pulled me into a hug.  
  
I stared at her for a moment, then I remembered what had happened that day. And began to giggle. " Im fine, thanks to Lord Elrond." I said as smiled at him.  
  
" I will leave you with your friend. I have business to attend to. When you are hungry the guard will escort you down to the dining hall." He said and left.  
  
Steph eyed me. Her looked was unreadable. " What happened to you this last week?" she said quietly.  
  
I looked at her with a confused expression. " What?" I said.  
  
She laughed, " No like, what happened while you were here?"  
  
"Oh! Well when I woke up the next morning I rolled over on a sharp rock and that's how I got the gash." I said. She laughed.  
  
"Shut up it's not funny. Then when I freaked out when I couldn't find you, I started to look for you but some stupid Orcs captured me."  
  
Steph`s eyes went wide and started to tear. I looked at her worried. " Steph? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She said nothing and just hugged me." What else happened?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Well, after we walked for 2 days, only resting twice. They stopped for the night and then Eomer and his men came and slaughtered them all. We spoke and he said he would bring me to Rohan since I had no way to get home, nor did I want to go back."  
  
She smiled, " You know he was so worried when you passed out, I thought he might have heartattack. Aragorn said we had to hurry or you might die and started to pick you up. But Eomer stopped him and took you. He carried you all the way here. And he never let anyone else take you."  
  
Rin was shocked by this, " Really? Now I really feel bad. He never gets rest because of me. If it's not my nightmares waking him up it's something else. I have to apologize." I said and began to walk away.  
  
"Rin, if he didn't want to do what he does then he wouldn't. He cares for you, it's evident to everyone." Steph called to her, "Besides, do you really want to go walking around in that?" She questioned.  
  
Rin stopped and looked down at her clothes. She blushed seeing that she was wearing a very light nightdress. There was a soft knock at the door and an elven maiden that Rin had not seen before came in along with Mariel. Mariel smiled seeing that Rin was awake, "You gave your friends quite a scare there when you passed out," she spoke softly.  
  
The other elf came forward, she had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, "My name is Arwen and I thought you could use some decent clothes." She offered the dress she carried to Rin. "Put it on and I will help you with the back.  
  
Rin smiled her thanks and moved behind a dressing wall. (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CALLED!) Rin quickly changed and moved out from behind the dressing wall so that Arwen could do up her back.  
  
The dress was long; it just brushed the ground. It was a dark green with gold trim. The sleeves were long and elegant and all in all it was a very beautiful dress. Rin smiled, "Thank-you for the dress, it's beautiful."  
  
Arwen smiled at Rin; "You are most welcome Rin now come you must be hungry."  
  
Rin smiled sheepishly as her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Everyone laughed at her stomachs proclamation and proceeded to show her to the dining area. Rin sat as Mariel went to fetch them some lunch. As they were waiting Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Eomer walked in. They smiled seeing that Rin was finally up. Legolas gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading to help Mariel bring enough food for them all. Eomer and the others seated themselves with the ladies.  
  
They talked about nothing in particular for a while and then Mariel and Legolas returned with lunch. They all dug in, laughing at the jokes that were passed around the table. Rin turned to Eomer and whispered softly, "Thank-you" she didn't explain what she was thanking him for. She didn't have to. He nodded slightly as if to say that no thanks were necessary.  
  
Avath suddenly jumped up onto the table upsetting some of the drinks. "AVATH!!!" Rin scolded. But then she picked him up and cuddled him close. He purred as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.  
  
Eomer looked at the panther cub and then Rin, "There is no way I'm letting you keep that thing in Rohan." He declared.  
  
Rin scowled at him, "Kitty is coming!" She said protectively.  
  
"That is no mere Kitty. Tis a panther Rin! If you want a kitten fine, but a panther cub. No." Eomer was determined. "Rohan is a land for horses I cannot let a panther on the plains, it will harm the horses."  
  
"Now you're just being stupid, human." A soft voice said from the entrance.  
  
Eomer turned to see Nefaratoiel at the entrance to the dining hall. In her arms was a tiger cub, and about her feet a wolf pup. "If the panther is raised upon the plains of Rohan, it will not hunt horses. Your horses will also overcome a fear of panthers. That could be a good thing for your Riders." Nefaratoiel defended. Her gray eyes blazed with anger that the cub might be rejected.  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out at Eomer, "See? Avath won't cause any problems once he's full grown."  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow, "Full grown?" he questioned.  
  
"He might not know better as a cub." Rin replied matter of factly.  
  
Eomer sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if he harms one of my horses, he's out."  
  
"Fine." Rin replied.  
  
Avath suddenly jumped into Eomer's lap and began to purr. "AAWWWW!!!" came from the women sitting around the table. Nefaratoiel just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Eomer looked a little shocked at the cub in his lap, he smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, "Suck up." He said rather fondly. He couldn't help it. He liked the panther cub.  
  
Rin got up and headed outside, Avath jumping off Eomer and following her. "Where is she going?" asked Steph.  
  
"Just for a walk!" ,Rin called back. Eomer stood up and followed. Steph began to stand up too but Gimli stopped her. " Let them be lass, they have much to *cough* talk *cough* about."  
  
*Outside *  
  
Rin noticed Eomer had followed , so she truned to greet him. " You know I'm not going to disappear any time soon." She said a little annoyed that she could have more than a minute alone.  
  
" I did not mean to anger you with my presence Rin." He said a little disappointed.  
  
She sighed, " 'Mer you don't anger me, you could never anger me after all you've done for me. Im sorry if I sounded harsh."  
  
He approached her, "If my presence does not anger you, may I ask as to what it does?"  
  
Rin looked up at him a thoughtful frown upon her face, "It's comforting having you around." She answered him truthfully.  
  
Eomer smiled at her answer and took a step closer to her, closing off any space between them. Rin blushed and looked down but Eomer raised his hand and gently but firmly raised her face to look at him once more. He leaned down to her as Rin raised her head slightly to meet him.  
  
SPLASH! Both broke apart instantly spinning around to see what had happened. Avath had jumped into one of the fountains. He looked rather surprised with the fact that the water was actually wet. Rin laughed at his expression and lifted him from the fountain. She set him upon the ground and gave him a nudge with her foot to tell him to run along and play. He went obediently off in search of Silmaneero to play with.  
  
Rin smiled and turned around, right into Eomer's arms. "I'm not letting you off that easily," he told her. A slight blush crept up Rin's cheeks as Eomer claimed her mouth with his own. The kiss turned Rin's legs to jelly and the only thing holding her up was Eomer's arms. She surrendered willingly to the kiss and when his tongue ran over her lips seeking entrance, she obliged him.  
  
The two would have remained in their embrace had oxygen not been necessary. Rin pulled away slightly shocked. "I umm I." She stuttered before quickly rushing inside, leaving Eomer wondering.  
  
Rin ran to her room as soon as she was out of site. She entered her room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto her bed. She rolled onto her back and lightly touched her lips. 'Eomer?' She wondered.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Eomer walked back inside, Avath following close behind, seeing as he had missed Rin`s departure. He wore a confused look. Those in the dining area looked at him curiously. " Where is Rin?" asked Aragorn carefully. She had become like a daughter to him. He was constantly worried about her. He thought he had seen someone run past the entrance of the dining hall who look similar to her but he was not certain.  
  
Eomer looked down, " I do not know." He mumbled and walked away. Legolas could tell something was wrong. He excused himself and went to search for Rin. He first went through the garden but did not find her. The he saw a faint light in the corner of his eye; it was coming from her room. He immediately headed there.  
  
Rin lay on her back, shedding silent tears. " What just happened?" she said aloud. She again put her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his kiss lingering there. The emotions that she felt when their lips touched, how right it felt. the thought made her cry more. It had now escalated into soft whimpers.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, the person did not wait for permission to enter. Rin looked up, her eyes tear filled. Legolas stood there with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Lirimaer? Why do you cry? What has happened?, he said and rushed to her side.  
  
She just shook her head and cried, " I'm so freaking confused Legolas."  
  
Legolas remained confused but did not say anything. Rin continued, " I should not have run off on him like that, not after what I felt when we kissed."  
  
Legolas`s went wide, " You kissed him?"  
  
She sat up and nodded, " Actually, HE kissed me. But it felt.so right. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. He must be pissed."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and sighed, " I cannot help you Lirimaer, I can only say that when he returned he was visibly upset. Not angry but upset. He seemed extremely confused. You must talk with him Rin."  
  
Rin sighed and nodded, " Your absolutely right Legolas. I think I will do that now. Do you know where he is?"  
  
" I am not quite certain but he may be in his room." said Legolas and stood up. " Good luck Lirimaer." He said and left the room  
  
Rin knew what she had to do. She got up and went to the vanity. She straightened her clothes and wiped away her tears, which had caused her eyes to change to a vibrant crystal forest green, like her dress. She only hoped he could forgive her.  
  
She was uncertain of men, she had reason to be. Those in her life had only caused her pain.  
  
She slowly walked down the long corridor. Looking around at the beautiful art and structure of the building. ' Earth has got nothing on this place.' She thought  
  
She continued down the hall until she found a servant cleaning. " Excuse me. Can you tell me where Lord Eomer`s room is?" Rin asked politely.  
  
The servant looked up surprised, then smiled, " Continue down the hall and turn to your right. It is the third door on your left." She said and continued with her duties.  
  
"Thank You." Rin said as she left.  
  
She followed the directions the servant had told her until she came to his door.  
  
" This isn't going to be easy." She said as she knocked on the large wooden door. No response. She decided to peek inside to see if maybe he was not there at all.  
  
Rin slowly and quietly opened the heavy door then looked inside. What she saw made her breath get caught in her throat.  
  
Eomer lay on his bed, sleeping. The moonlight shone on him, it made him remind her of an angel. Which was what he was to her.  
  
Rin sighed, " Well I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." She said as she began to leave. She heard him move around and so she turned her head to see if she had accidentally woken him up. Still sleeping. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She brushed aside some hair that had fallen onto his face.  
  
"You're the most amazing man I've ever met. And what do I do? I run away from you." she said sadly as she placed a kiss upon his lips.  
  
" I'm so sorry Eomer. I hope you'll forgive me." Rin whispered as she left the room, not noticing the soft smile upon Eomer lips.  
  
Chapter 12 Rin wandered through the palace corridors. She wasn't really tired; after all she had just slept for 3 days.  
  
She walked along the stretch of corridor leading from Eomer`s room. She hoped she had handled it well. Though he was sleeping, she hoped she would have enough courage to do the same when he was awake.  
  
Rin didn't know how to handle what had transpired between them. One minute they were friends laughing discussing stupid things and the next they were kissing in the Palace gardens.  
  
It was definitely nice, but she was frightened. She knew he would never hurt her just like she knew Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli would not either.  
  
They had become her new family. She loved them all. But Eomer had always been different; from the moment they met she had felt something toward him. A constant comfort that would normally be fear when it came to most men, but she now knew Eomer was not like most men.  
  
Rin casually walked into the dining hall, though she was shocked to see an older man clad in white standing on the balcony.  
  
" Kind sir, might I ask to why you are up at such an indecent hour?" she asked quietly.  
  
He turned and smiled at her, " I could also ask you the same thing, but it would be wasted for I know the answer."  
  
Rin started at him shocked, " But." she started but was cut off when Avath ran into the room jumping into her arms.  
  
"I see your friend has finally found you, when you left he proceeded to follow Eomer around since he had lost you. Eomer did not seem to impressed by that." Rin laughed at this.  
  
" I'm sure he wasn't, Avath will only follow myself and Eomer. It is a matter of trust I suppose."  
  
The man looked at her strangely, " Child do you not know of this species of panther?" he questioned.  
  
She shook her head. " This is a rare kind, he is a Tylpeaelen Panther. They have great power that is only unleashed when their master are in danger or threatened. Avath chose you not because of trust but because of your soul my dear. They choose their masters by their true selves. Only through your soul can one see this. Yourself and Eomer must have similar souls indeed if even Avath can mistake them."  
  
He approached her, " The only thing that has to do with trust is your relationship with Eomer. Rin you must learn to trust or you will never be truly happy."  
  
Rin was not sure of what to say, she just cuddled Avath closer to her. " I think will go back to my room now." Was all she could say, and then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Remember my words Rinbelethwen." He called to her. Rin stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping Avath.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked in disbelief. Only one person had ever called her that. And that was the voice she had heard as a child, the voice that had gotten her through the pain.  
  
Rin eyed him curiously, " Who are you?"  
  
He smiled and took her hand, " It does not surprise me that you do not remember my voice for you were young when I last spoke to you."  
  
"No I know your voice, I have never forgotten it. You kept me safe after the pain." She said cautiously. He smiled and nodded, " I am Gandalf the White. And I have protected you from the day of your birth Rinbelethwen Araniel."  
  
Rin started at Gandalf in shock. Only her family knew her full name. How could this be?  
  
"Your are confused and frightened. There is no need for you to be. I will not harm you." He said, his voice soft and calming. She then recognized it.  
  
"Gandalf. I remember. After I would get beaten I would go into a trance and your voice filled my mind. Calming me, talking to me, telling me it will be all right and that one-day you would come for me. And bring me back where I belong." She said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"It was you who brought me here wasn't it Gandalf. You were my star." She said holding back tears.  
  
He nodded. " Child you were never meant for that life, in that world. You belong here and as each day passes I see I have made the right choice in bringing you here. You have fit in easily. Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer and Gimli care deeply for you. Just as I knew they would."  
  
Rin smiled and stifled a yawn.  
  
"I think it is time for you to rest now. Go now and sleep peacefully we shall continue our discussion further on another day." Gandalf said as he patted Avath on the head.  
  
Rin smiled and nodded then turned to leave. She stopped and walked quickly back to him enveloping the wizard in a hug. " Thank you Gandalf." She said with utmost sincerity.  
  
"You are very welcome child." He said as he returned the hug.  
  
***************************************************  
  
She walked down the same corridor she had before cuddling Avath. She suddenly felt the urge to sing and so she complied with the urge and sang a song she had not even heard before but strangely knew the words to..  
  
Lay down  
  
your sweet and weary head  
  
the night is falling  
  
you have come to journey's end.  
  
Sleep now  
  
and dream of the ones who came before  
  
they are calling  
  
from across the distant shore.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
you're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
  
on the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
a pale moon rises  
  
the ships have come to carry you home.  
  
And all will turn  
  
to silver glass  
  
a light on the water  
  
all souls pass.  
  
Hope fades  
  
into the world of night  
  
through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Rin found this song comforting and continued to hum it while she walked. She again came to Eomer`s door. She sighed and opened it.  
  
Rin entered the room to find Eomer sitting up smiling at her. He held his hand out. She set down Avath and moved toward him. " Did my singing awake you?" she asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
" You sang beautifully Ithildin. But no that was not what awoke me. I have been awake for some time." He admitted.  
  
Her eyes went wide, " Then you." she began but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
" I heard ever word you said. I was never angry with you. But now is not the time to discuss this. We shall put it in the past." He said and pulled her towards him, lifting the covers.  
  
Rin climbed in beside him and rested her head on his chest. She felt Avath jump in the bed and lay at her feet. She smiled and yawned as she moved in closer to Eomer. "Goodnight, 'Mer" Rin whispered quietly.  
  
" Rest well Ithildin." Replied Eomer and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I always do when I'm with you." She said as a heavenly sleep over came her.  
  
She belonged here, right here. She had no doubt in her mind now.  
  
***A/N: Song is : Into the West- The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King- Howard Shore incase you all wanted to know.lol  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rin awoke to an empty bed. She guessed that Eomer had just gotten up earlier to take care of something. Avath lay sleeping at her feet, soft purrs coming from his body. She sat up and took him in her arms; laying back down she began petting him and scratching him behind his ears. The purrs grew louder, " Your just so cute and awesome!" She cooed. Rin was so happy Eomer gave in and let her keep Avath.  
  
She looked down at the black cub, " I really don't think he had a choice." She said then laughed thinking about the look Nefaratoiel had given him when he said no.  
  
"Remind me to thank her." She said to Avath as she set him back down on the bed. Rin got up and went to the vanity. She tried to de-wrinkle her dress but only succeeded in straightening a few folds. " Well I better go back to my room and changed, I can't go around Rivendell like this." She said making her way to the door. She stopped suddenly as it began to open.  
  
Eomer walked in carrying a tray full of fruits and some drinks. "Good Morning, I trust your hungry?" he asked setting the tray down on the nightstand. Her stomach gave him his answer by grumbling loudly, she blushed.  
  
Rin noticed had bathed and changed clothes. 'Wow!' she thought 'He cleans up really well.' She surveyed him. 'Tall, very good build, long golden hair, beautiful brown eyes and he's a Horeslord... *swoon! *  
  
They began to eat when suddenly Avath let out a meow/growl noise, scaring the shit out of Rin. She turned around to find him chasing a butterfly that had made its way into the room.  
  
" Avath! Leave that butterfly alone." Rin said as the butterfly landed on her arm. It sat there a few moments before it took off again and landed on Eomer`s hand. He raised an eyebrow at it then softly petted it. Rin laughed, " Someone's made a new friend!"  
  
Eomer glared at her as the butterfly flew away. He walked over to her and brushed stray hairs from her face. He then traced her jaw line with his finger. Rin shivered. "Lets go eat." He said laughing.  
  
They ate breakfast whole Rin told Eomer of her encounter with the white wizard, Gandalf. " I was told he was traveling to Rivendell but I hadn't known he was here already, nor have I seen him. Did you speak with him?" he asked. She nodded remembering the conversation. " I wont tell you what about, not until I speak with him again." She answered. Eomer nodded, " Well my lady I must leave you. I have to speak with Aragorn, you are going to see Gandalf then?" he asked taking her hand. She nodded " Then I shall see you later Ithildin." He said kissing Rin on the cheek and leaving. She gathered Avath in her arms and headed to her room wearing a grin.  
  
Rin entered the room placing the panther cub on the still made bed. " Well Avath what am I going to wear. I have no clothes." She said to the kitten in wonder. Avath stared at her fir a moment before turning his attention to trying to capture his tail. Rin rolled her eyes. "Some help you are fur ball." Rin mumbled. Suddenly a knock came to the door. Arwen walked in with a maid following, " Good morning Rin! I brought you some clothes and also a gown for tonight's welcoming celebration." She said showing me the gown.  
  
It was breath taking, it was a deep red in color with gold trim, the gown just barely skimmed the floor, the sleeves were snug fitting and ended with a triangular piece of material wrapping around her middle finger. It had a wide neck just barely showing cleavage and it had a cris-cross lace up in the back. "This is beautiful Arwen. Thank- You!" Rin exclaimed hugging the she-elf. The maid, whom I recognize from the night before layed the other dresses out on the bed. She let out a shriek as Avath pounced on her. "Avath don't scare her! You apologize mister man!" I scolded him. His ears went back in shame as he rubbed against the maids' legs, she smiled. "Good boy Avath." I said. The maid eyed me. " I know you. Did you find Lord Eomer`s room easily?" she asked. I blushed as Arwen raised an eyebrow and laughed. "We.um.Ah.we had to discuss something." Arwen grinned, " sure you did." Suddenly Avath jumped into my arms sensing my nervousness. "So this is the infamous little Tylpeaelen panther I've heard about." She said while scratching him behind the ears. He purred loudly in response. " Oh! He's so darling!" she cooed. "Well we better get you dresses and get your hair done. The White Wizard, Gandalf seeked an audience with the Lady Rinbelethwen." I cringed at my full name. The maid whispered something to Arwen. She nodded, " Of course Ellie, you may go." As soon as Ellie left, Arwen turned to me, arms folded in front of her chest. " Come on, spill it! What's going on with you and a certain Rohan King?" she asked grinning. Rin blushed, " We are merely friends, Arwen." She rolled her eyes. "Right and I'm and Orc!" I put my hands on my hips. " Oh be quiet miss nosey." She laughed. Arwen smiled. "Do not lie to me, I saw you two after dinner in the garden." My jaw hit the ground. "Anyways." I said trying to change the subject. She rolled her eyes, " Fine keep your secrets."  
  
I finally decided on a pale blue and silver dress. "I love these dresses!" Rin said. Arwen smiled. " Good because they are yours." I thanked her profusely as she braided my hair around my head like a crown. We then headed for the study where Gandalf awaited me.  
  
Arwen and Rin casually walked down the corridors. " Arwen do you know where I can find Nefaratoiel." Rin asked. Arwen thought for a moment then pointed to the garden. " I believe I saw her last in the garden with Silmaneero." She stated. Rin nodded and picked up Avath, " Be right back!" she called to Arwen as she ran in the direction of the garden.  
  
Sure enough there sat Nefaratoiel watching Silmaneero chase a rabbit. Rin approached her nervously, Nefaratoiel looked up. " H-hi.um.could you um..watch Avath for a couple of hours while I speak to Gandalf? I would normally just leave him with Eomer but he's also busy. And you're the only one he trusts." Nefaratoiel nodded, a slight smile appearing on her face. " Of course I will watch him." She said. Rin set him down with Silmaneero and the two went off. " Thank-you so much." Rin said happily.  
  
She returned to Arwen and she led her to the study. "Thanks" Rin said, she nodded and walked away.  
  
Rin knocked on the door waiting a few moments. The door eventually opened. Gandalf appeared smiling. : Come in dear girl!." He said closing the behind her.  
  
" I trust you slept well?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. I blushed and nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" Gandalf chuckled. " I am a wizard I know everything. But this time wizardry was not needed for I see it in your eyes." He paused. "And.I saw him bring up yours and his own breakfast back to his room." I glared at him. " You're an arse hole." He laughed again as he sat down in a large on the balcony. He turned serious. " Well we should discuss what we spoke about last night."  
  
Rin agreed and sat down. 'Finally I'll get an explanation for all this.' She thought. "I really don't understand Gandalf how could you have even known of my existence?" she questioned him.  
  
Gandalf sat in his chair puffing on his pipe for a few moments before he answered, "To be honest, I am not entirely sure myself. You came to me in a dream. Your birth played in my mind. That was the first and last vision of you I received for many years. I found it strange indeed but since none the more came I pushed it aside. That is until it happened again, except you were no longer an infant but a little girl. The dream showed you being beaten by a shadowed figure. I was outraged of course, that someone could do such a thing to a small child. So I strayed behind after the figure left the room. And then by some strange power I was able to communicate with you, telepathically of course. I knew you could not see me but you would be able to hear me. So I put you in a trance like state and spoke to you, calming you down, I was able to comfort you enough so you could rest. I arranged it so that whenever you needed me I could hear you, and so I created a star. One that you would be drawn to speak to when you lost hope. That is how the star came to be. I felt you would have a part to play in Middle Earth but even now I still do not foresee what that part is." Gandalf explained, taking another puff of his pipe. Rin sat across from him still; she was staring at him intently trying to take all this new information in.  
  
Gandalf smiled and continued, " I made it my job to watch over you and keep you safe until I thought it the right moment to bring you here. And when I received another dream that showed me the shadowed figure posing a threat to your life I immediately took action and transported you and your friend here."  
  
Rin nodded. She had no doubt that 'He' was a threat to her life; after all it was she who sent him to jail 4 years before. Ever since he had been trying to come after her.  
  
"I know of what you speak Gandalf, for that nightmare has also been in my mind. The shadowed figure was my stepfather and he went by the name of Jack, a foul character he was, and I fear he is still looking for me." Rin stated sadly.  
  
"Rin, you must know that he may find his way here. When I transported you here the portal would have stayed open for a day. If he had reached you in that time he may have passed into Middle Earth as well."  
  
This frightened Rin immensely, she was not safe then. " Gandalf how will we know?" she asked nervously.  
  
"We would not, only if you see him with your own eyes child." Gandalf said solemnly. Rin nodded standing up. " Gandalf although I do not fully understand all of what has happened, I trust you entirely. I know you would never harm me. I'm very grateful that you brought me here. I could never thank you enough. I've never been happier." Rin said hugging him.  
  
He chuckled, " I knew you would be. You seem to have captured everyone's hearts. Your company is loyal and they care for you greatly." She nodded. " I couldn't ask for better friends. Speaking of which I should go find Steph I've rarely spoken to her." Rin said nervously after thinking about what Gandalf had said about Jack. She turned away quickly as tears sprung to her eyes. She began to leave hoping he hadn't detected them but received her answer when he spoke again,  
  
" Rin, he will not harm you here in Rivendell or as long as your friends are near. They would die protecting you." He said.  
  
She spun around, " Can you really promise me that Gandalf? He's already captured my nights what will stop him from capturing my days?" Gandalf stood walking towards the frightened girl, " You MUST let him go! If you allow him to have such a hold on you then you cannot be truly happy. I will not stop protecting you my dear Rinbelethwen, and neither will Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer or your other friends. Trust me child he will die before he is able to lay a hand on you." Gandalf pulled her into a hug and she cried into him. "Thank you Gandalf, for saving me." She said pulling away. Gandalf smiled and returned to his spot on the balcony. Rin wiped her eyes and ran happily to Steph`s room. 'I can't wait to talk to Steph', she thought. 


	2. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Rin awoke she was groggier than usual, she never had been a morning person. She moved around a bit trying to fall back asleep but when she rolled over on her back something hard and sharp stabbed her in the side and the sun nearly blinded her through closed eyes." Jesus Christ! That hurt." She sat up to check her side hoping she hadn't punctured the skin. She didn't even get to lifting the side of her shirt when she realized she wasn't in her room at all. In fact she wasn't even in her house.  
  
" Oh, this cant be good." She said to herself. She stood up to scan her surroundings. 'Looks like I'm not in Ottawa either' she thought. The lacks of snow and well.buildings seem to back up her theory. Rin looked around remembering her best friend Steph. She wasn't anywhere near her or in sight. Rin began to panic. " Steph!!" She called running around frantically. If she was lost then her friend must be as well. They were in the same room. She ran around for about an hour searching for her. Eventually Rin became tired and decided to rest. She found a rock and sat on it and began to cry. " Where am I?! Was I kidnapped or something? And where is Steph" she sobbed even more. While doing so her side began to hurt again so she lifted the side of her long sleeve sweater and then her tank top to check the damage. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, turns out the rock did puncture through the skin. She was bleeding, but not a whole lot though it was enough that the blood had soaked through her tank top. ' Now what am I going to do?' she though. ' I'm lost, alone and hurt.' Rin was about to get up and start walking again (though she did know where she walking to) when she heard rumbling. She looked up at the sky checking for rain clouds; it was clear. 'Not thunder so what is it? 'I thought. I looked around and saw.. uh oh. Rin hid behind the rock she had been sitting on.  
  
There were weird and ugly creatures heading toward her. They looked familiar, but she wasn't sure. 'Either way ', Rin thought 'I'm staying where I am'. The rumbling came closer until it stopped. ' Guess they went another way' She thought. Rin stood up dusting herself off and started forward when she nearly went face first into a blade. ' Or not' frightening things surrounded her. She wasn't sure what they were. They made strange noises and eyed her wickedly. She tried to turn and run but one of the creatures grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me you asshole!" she yelled. She had to get away. But there were so many of them, the instant she tried they would catch her instantly.  
  
The vile and rank smelling things gave her wicked stares, some eyed her up and down. One said something to another in a foreign language, it was one she definitely did not know or recognise. She trembled. Now she definitely knew she wasn't in Ottawa anymore. So then where was she? There were no weird animals like this there. Maybe there were like human- monkey things that don't seem to bathe.  
  
She must be sleeping, having a nightmare.  
  
Before she knew it, she was tied up and pushed to follow.  
  
'Walk and Breathe, don't panic. This isn't really happening, its just a really bad dream that seems really real.' She thought to herself trying not to freak and kept walking.  
  
The sun rose, and they were still walking, though the things seemed to hate it as much as she did. They walked until what seem to Rin, was about noon until they finally took rest. Rin was so exhausted, emotionally and physically; the more they walked to more she felt like she was going to collapse and die.  
  
They took up camp at night and Rin tried to get some sleep so she wouldn't be exhausted the next day. She lay there looking up at the moon when suddenly one of the creepy human- monkey thingies fell to her right. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
She could hear screeches from near by and the one of the watchers came in screeching " The horsemen are coming!" But his warning was much to late.  
  
Men on horse, firing arrows and throwing spears rode into view. The creatures tried to run or fight but they had not the skill to over power them. They were slaughtered, one by one, as Rin flung herself to the ground, quietly sobbing and holding back yells. 'My god! Ive been dragged into a viking war!' She had to get out of here before these men mistook her for one of these creatures.  
  
As Rin was crawling away she noticed silence. "Are they all dead?" Said a man's voice.  
  
"Yes my Lord" replied another.  
  
Rin stopped. Curiosity ate away at her, 'Could these people help me? Could they tell me where I am?' She froze not moving an inch.  
  
"Pile the despicable creatures and burn their carcasses, make sure all are dead, these creatures are not trustworthy." the first voice said.  
  
" Yes my Lord", said a different voice.  
  
Rin continued to crawl away, she was heading for the forest nearby but not to her knowledge, a man had been counting the mangled bodies around her, and she accidentally bumped right into him, the man let out a yell of surprise. Soon she found herself surrounded by swords and drawn arrows.  
  
"Who are you?" She heard the man that had spoken before ask her. He held one of the bows targeted on her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't you point those things at me! Do I look like I can kill you? Bunch of knobs."  
  
She heard a chuckle from the back. They stayed were they where for a few moments. Then silently the man, who had spoken, nodded. She could not see his face but vaguely saw his nod. He lowered his bow, as did the others. They stood there and stared at each other. Rin was cold, sore and trembling. Not to mention kinda pissed from having a spear nearly put up her ass. She didn't know what to do. She was not sure if she could trust these men. Or if she asked for help they would aid her.  
  
She was shaken out of thought when the man asked her again for her identity. " My- my name is Rin", she answered, unsure of what was to happen to her. "Rin", he repeated. " Are you friend or enemy?" " Friend I guess,I was captured, yesterday. Stupid things tied me up and made me walk non stop."  
  
" Why were you outside? And most importantly unprotected?", he asked.  
  
" I-, she stuttered not sure what to tell these men. " It`s a long story trust me, I don't even know myself. One minute I was home with my best friend, sleeping and the next I awoke and I was here. Wherever here is.?" She continued.  
  
" Where does your home lie?" "Canada.Ottawa, Canada" She couldn't see it but she was sure he had blinked. "I have never heard of this place.Canada?" "Huh." She said dumfounded. "Well then. where is here?" she asked, afraid to know.  
  
" You are in Rohan"  
  
Rohan.Rohahhan. Wait a second, "OMG!" All the men backed away startled. " My lady are you alright?" the man asked. She wasn't paying attention. 'Omg I'm in Middle Earth! This cant be good. This has to be a dream!' she thought. This was too much. She began to say something but dizziness over came her before she had the chance. She felt two arms wrap around her waist before she hit the ground, that was the last thing she remembered before going into complete darkness. 


	3. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rin`s POV  
  
The man I had been speaking to carried me to a fire and covered me with a blanket. When I awoke he gave me some water and a bit of dried fruit.I stared at the flames as the men behind me piled up the Orc carcasses far away from the fire. I thought.  
  
Rohan.either I had eaten something really bad before bed and hallusinating or I really was in Middle Earth.  
  
I didn`t want to deal with this now. I just wanted to go home and watch American Idol and Sponge Bob.  
  
I had seen all three Lord of the Rings movies, I had read all the books and had a lot of action figures and posters. So I pretty much knew who everyone was and where I was.  
  
But the more I thought about it the more I realized it was too real. Yet I knew It was true. I was in Middle-earth. But how? And Why? I certainly didn't ask to be here, that was for sure.. Wait. Maybe I did. I wished upon a star..  
  
~Flashback~ I looked up at the partially clear night sky and chose a star, my favorite star, the star that shone brighter than the northern star but only when I was sad and the only thing that gave me hope of something better. "I wish Steph and I belonged and felt loved and needed. Most of all I wish for our dreams to actually become reality." I said to my only hope (the star) shedding a single tear and I walked into the house. ~Flashback end~  
  
'Our dreams to become reality'. I did wish for this! But if I wished for OUR dreams to become reality, where is Steph? Why hadn't she come too? Maybe.she did and she captured or lost or.. oh my god.  
  
I tried to think about something else, fearing the worst. I'm in Middle Earth.. What was the date? Was this during the war?  
  
The men started to return to the fire. They did not bother me, probably to the orders of their leader. I scanned the faces and around the area for the man, but I did not see anyone that looked like him. As soon as I thought that, he strode into the firelight.  
  
"Eomer!" One of the men said. "What is the plan now?"  
  
Eomer?! 'NO WAY!' I thought excitedly. He wore a helmet, just like the ones in the movies. He removed it, shaking out his hair. I nearly had chickens. He could be the spitting image of the actor, Karl Urban who played him. But I had to say he was even more handsome and sexy in reality. I blushed at my thoughts. Get a grip Rin. I laughed to myself.  
  
" I have not yet decided, the comings of the Lady has caused me to rethink our destinations. Allow me to ponder this and I will know by dawn." The other man nodded. 'Geez don't I feel welcomed' I thought to myself.  
  
His dark eyes scanned all his men before stopping on me, hiding deep in the blanket. The men spoke and laughed amongst themselves but he walked towards me. I tried to avoid his eyes but failed. I didn't want to look at him, I knew if I did I would melt. He towered above; He kneeled down to my level, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like a bloody staring contest. I couldn't read the emotion behind his beautiful brown eyes. Then he shocked me by taking my hand in his own and raised it to his lips. His moustache tickled and I giggled just like a retarded hyena. I'm such a spaz, I thought  
  
"Lady Rin." He said. "I am Eomer, King of Rohan." Well that answers my questions. After the war, Theoden is dead and he is already king. Okies then.  
  
" Hiya." I responded. He raised an eyebrow as if to say enh? Then spoke again. "I would like to speak with you if that is alright?" I nodded. " It is your right my Lord. I just popped out of nowhere the least I could do is sit and talk with you." I laughed and he eyed me curiously then smiled a little. "I would like to know what happened, how you were captured by the Orcs and what you were doing out in the open without an escort or a weapon for protection."  
  
"Well ill start from the beginning if I may my Lord?" "Of course" he nodded as to say go ahead. " Well you see the night before I appeared, I made a wish." he seemed surprised and seemingly amused but this. ". That's right, I wished on my only hope. A Star in the my country's` northern skies that shines brighter than the brightest star, but only when I shed tears." Eomer seemed troubled when I told him this. " Lady Rin." he stared but I cut him off." Please allow me to finish or I may forget." I laughed and he nodded. " Anyways so here I am staring at this star and I made a wish. I went to bed with my best friend sleeping in a bed nearby and when I awoke I saw no sign of her or my house or anything familiar to me. I began to wander around searching for her but I was captured by passing Orcs before I could find anything." He sat still for a while seemingly trying to absorb this new information. Then stood up" You will come to Edoras until we can solve this mystery. Is that suitable?" I agreed. He began to walk away when I called to him, he turned around. " Thank you, your kindness means the world. You may have saved my life and I will never forget it." He smiled " Lady Rin, you are very welcome." and having said that he walked away.  
  
I layed a distance away from the fire staring up at the sky. It sure was clearer here. And not only that beautiful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad not going home. My thoughts shifted to Steph, I hope that if she is here in Middle Earth as well she is as safe as I am or at least feels as safe as I do. Soon after I fell into a restless sleep haunted by my past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
" Shut up!! Stop crying, your mommy can't help you now she's asleep! So you have me to deal with." I continued to cry. Powerful sobs rattling my 6-year- old body. " I said shut up! Or ill smack you so hard you wont be able to cry anymore!" I calmed down a little but not enough for him because the next thing I felt was a sharp sting across my face that sent me flying off the bed. I immediately shut up, though still in extordinary pain because of my allergies to dairy and because of being slapped. He turned to leave but stopped and turned around. " If I hear you again you'll get much worse than a smack!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I awoke with tears streaming down my cheeks and heavy sobs escaping my body. Suddenly I felt two arms around me and not even bothering to look I turned around and just held on, crying. When I finally stopped I looked to see who was hugging me, I was shocked to see it was Eomer. "Shhh.. rest now. We have along journey ahead of us." He said and got up to leave. "Please stay with me till I fall asleep?" He smiled and returned lying down beside me. I felt safe with him nearby. A friend there to keep me safe from the one person I was terrified of.my mothers second husband. I began to shiver at the thought and I guess Eomer took it, as I was cold so moved closer. I smiled and completely forgot my nightmare and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N- Not bad Eh? Lmao well please Review I wanna know what you think. 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
  
When Rin awoke all she heard was silence. ' I guess everyone is still asleep' she thought. Sure enough when she looked around all the men were still snoring peacefully. Not that it surprised her, the sun had barely peaked over the horizon and it was still very cold. She shivered. She nearly screamed when an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to find Eomer, sleeping peacefully. She layed there confused.' How.oh yah." Her thoughts turned the night before. When Eomer had allowed her to cry on him while he held her quietly not even asking any questions. Her dreams were much of the time haunted by her past, and it meant a lot to her that even though she had only know Eomer a few hours, he was able to chase away her horrors.  
  
Rin`s thoughts were quickly broken when she heard familiar screeches. 'Oh god not more.' She hurriedly awoke Eomer. " My Lord! Orcs!!" she shrieked. He was up so fast along with the other men I nearly went flying into the fire pit, they stood armed with bows and swords drawn ready for battle. She could just barely make out the grotesques creatures in the dawn light as they ran toward them. " Lady Rin keep out of sight." He shouted to me. I hid behind a large boulder, hmm seems Id come very familiar with these boulders. I heard more screeches, swords piercing flesh. It nearly made me spew chunks at the thought. I could hear metal against metal and a lot of thumping as bodies hit the ground roughly. I tried to block the sounds out by focusing on something else. Which was rather difficult.  
  
I suddenly remembered the deep cut I had received the day I popped up here. I was still in my green long sleeve shirt and black PJ pants. I lifted my shirt wincing in pain as the blood that had sticken to my shirt was also still stuck to my body as well. I gathered up all courage tore it from my body. It was definitely a nice one. Red and still slightly bleeding. I Put my shirt back down and remembered the fight. I got to my knees and peered over the boulder. Some of Eomer`s men were on the ground, dead. There weren't many Orcs left.  
  
I could see Eomer fighting against a huge and massive Orc not far away from where I was hiding. He took a good swing and took of its head, then leaned over to catch his breath. That's when I saw it. There was a lone Orc heading straight for him and he didn't even realize it." Eomer, look out!!" Without even realizing what I was doing I grabbed a dagger lying on the ground and ran with all I had. I came up behind the Orc, as he was about to get Eomer and shot the dagger nailing him right in the back of the head. Good thing I was a good darts. Eomer stood there stunned. I smiled and suddenly went to the ground holding my side. I guess the cut WAS worse than it looked. Eomer ran to my side." Lady Rin, what's wrong?" I clenched my jaw and pointed to my side. I lifted my shirt slightly and noticed the cut, his eyes widening. " When did this happen?"  
  
" Shortly after I arrived here." I answered nearly in tears because of the pain. " He lifted me up gently and brought me back to where I slept. The other men returned after piling the corpses and burying their dead. They stood watch while Eomer went over to a man whom I later learned was called Delenor. He explained my injuries to Delenor and came over to tend to my wound. He cleansed it then began to stitch it up. Tears ran down my cheek as he continued to sew the skin back together. He had only gotten halfway through when I let out a sob." My lady you must remain calm and still or the thread will release. And the I will have to restart." Eomer came over and took my hand as Delenor continued. I squeezed Eomer`s hand trying to hold back from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable. Eomer rubbed my hand and just stayed there comforting me. When Delenor was done he told to rest so I could give the stitched a chance to heal a little. I agreed to frighten to move in fear of causing myself more pain. I eventually found rest as sleep overcame me, while Eomer stayed close by incase I was in need. 


	5. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rin awoke to the sound of numerous horses galloping away. She opened her eyes and sat up carefully as not to reopen her cut. When her vision cleared of sleepiness they went wide. Everyone was gone! They had left her, had she been such a burden to them that they had decided to just leave her for the Orcs? This was totally unexpected. She was about get up when a voice called from behind her. " Don't you even think about it. Delenor made it clear to me that you are not to walk around for a couple of days or the stitches will tear." I whipped my head around to see Eomer standing by his horse.  
  
Relief flooded through my veins, they hadn't left me. " Where is everyone?" He laughed. For the first freaking time the man laughed! And boy did he have a laugh..*Swooning* A damn sexy laugh too. " Do not worry yourself my lady. They have gone ahead of us. They will continue to Scout and protect the land and we Lady Rin, will make way to Edoras. But before we must go to Rivendell." My eyes went to size of golf balls I`m sure. " Rivendell? Why?" He walked over to me and kneeled to my level. " Because your wound needs the help of the eleves to heal. It is a long journey to Rivendell, Delenor instructed me on how to dress it and keep it from getting infected. Now lay down I must change your bandages."  
  
I did as I was told, who am I to argue with Eomer, Lord of Rohan. Especially when he tells me to lay down. Omg! I mentally slapped myself and laughed outloud. He looked up and I blushed. He lifted the side of my shirt and I began to laugh again. " May I ask what you find to be so funny, Lady Rin?" he asked. " Your tickling me my Lord!! And stop calling me lady rin. Just call me Rin." He chuckled and nodded. " My apologies. And I will only call you Rin if you would address me as Eomer instead of My Lord." I giggled and thought as Eomer changed the bandage. Then I noticed. " Um, Eomer?"I asked. " Yes , Rin." I blushed." Um well I was wondering.1. Can I call you `Mer? And, 2. Could you *cough * remove your hand from * cough* my breast?" Eomer eyes went wide and he blushed a deep crimson. And quickly removed his hand. " My apologies Rin! I did not even notice! And to answer you question. Yes I suppose you could call me that."  
  
After `Mer(hehehe) finished dressing my wound he told me to take a nap so I would be well rested for our depart in the morning. "But `Mer! Im in the middle of a big field the sun id shining right on me how would I be able to rest?" He rolled his eyes. He picked me up and carried me to a shady spot under a tree and then carried over my and his belongings. "There. Now sleep." He said and sat on a rock beside where I lay. I got settled and tried to sleep but to no avail . I was to afraid of my dreams.so I gave up after about what seemed like 20 minutes. Then sun was beginning to set and I began to get cold." `Mer?"  
  
He turned his head to look at me. " What is it ,little one?" " I cannot sleep. Im cold." He smiled and walked over, and layed down beside me. I was still cold so I cuddled closer to him. He put one of his strong arms protectively around me. " Rin?" he whispered. " Mmm Hmm." I answered. He took in a deep breath then spoke, " I wish to thank you for saving me. Had it not been for you I might be dead." I thought for a moment, " `Mer I only did what you have done for me. You saved me from the Orcs, and you comforted me in a time of dire need. I only wish I could do more. You've become a good friend to me." I felt his arm tighten around me. I felt so safe and relaxed that I started to sing..  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
" That was very good" I heard him say quietly. I smiled. " Thank you. It was one of my favorite songs where I come from. My best friend and I used to sing it often especially when we were sad." I sighed. " Do you wish to go home?" he asked suddenly. I did not answer for a few minutes though I knew the answer. " No. There is nothing for me there except my friend, unless she was carried here as well. I did not live a happy life `Mer."  
  
He shifted my body so I face him. " Then you will surely live a happy life here. Theres is nothing for you to fear here." I turned back around. " Perhaps.at least I hope I will. My greatest fear is what haunts my dreams and it cannot reach me here. So hopefully you are right." A few moments later I could hear his steady breathing and I knew he was asleep. " As long as you are here to keep him away. Then I will certainly have a chance." I whispered. And then before sleep overcame me all I could faintly hear were these words. " Then I will never leave your side." 


	6. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Flashback*~Dream~  
  
Slam! The door was slammed shut. " Stop crying you little brat! I can't hear my show!" he yelled. I slid to the farthest corner of my bed and curled into a ball hoping he wouldn't see me because of the top bunk shading me. I was wrong. I had unintentionally cried harder at the though of another beating. I was in so much pain already. It felt like 30 knives were slowly being pushed into my stomach. " I told you to shut up, or ill smack you so hard, you'll fly into another world!" 'That's a bad thing?' I thought. I was 8 years old and I had a 30 something man threatening to beat me because I was crying for my mother. And he made it sound like going to another world seemed bad. Ha! " I want my mommy!" I sobbed loudly into my stuffed animal Popples, my best and only friend. That was a mistake though. * Slap! * I felt the familiar sharp sting across the back of my head. Except this time I began to get dizzy and everything went black.  
  
*End Flashback/ Dream*  
  
I woke up and I immediately sat up looking for 'Him'. I was relieved to find he wasn't around. I was sitting on a horse leaning against Eomer.wait. " `Mer what the hell is going on?" I was really confused. Last thing I remembered was sleeping on the ground with him beside me. And now I'm on a horse, clearly far away from where we had been. " Well, I awoke at dawn and realized we should leave for Rivendell early if we are to get there in a couple of days as planned. I tried to wake you but you would not yield.  
  
So I changed your bandages and packed everything up. Then I put you up on the horse climbed up behind you and you leaned into me still sleeping peacefully so I rode on." "You were shaking as you slept, and weeping. I began to worry. I was about to stop but then you awoke." I stared blankly ahead. " Yes, I must have been dreaming I suppose." I was still shaking.  
  
I knew damn well what I was dreaming about. But I had not the heart to tell him. He leaned in closer to me and hugged me. " You are safe, my Ithildin." I gave him a weird look. " Have you been hanging with the Elves `Mer?" He laughed. " No, it was something I learned from a friend. It means Moon Star." I did an Ohh. shape with my mouth then blushed. " That's sweet `Mer." I said then turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a deep crimson and I began to laugh. He cleared his throat; " We will reach Rivendell by the next whole moon." I looked at him blankly then thought out loud, "lets see if Middle Earth's moon is the same as Earth's moon and that's a big IF.then that is .." I did some counting on my fingers, ".5 Days?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded. " Yay!" I giggled. I was proud that id remembered. I was a bit of an Astro*nut*.  
  
I looked around, scanning the land. It truly was beautiful here. No cars to produce blinding smog. No annoying skyscrapers blocking the sunrise and sunsets. Most of all no overcrowding of people. I was already I love with the place. At night I could see the stars so clear it felt as though I could touch them. What struck me as odd though was my star was not there. I just thought that it must be because of, I don't know being in a different world. Rohan was my favorite. It had everything I could dream of. And I've only seen part of it. What I did see were mountains, endless rivers and streams, fields that went on forever and sapphire blue skies. It was heaven. ' I really could care less if I don't go back to fucking Ottawa.' I thought. Damn place has done nothing good for me.  
  
I was shaken from my thoughts when Eomer began to slow down. " What's wrong 'Mer? Why are we slowing down?" Then I saw why. 2 horses with riders were heading toward us. Eomer reached for his sword waiting, his face showing worry and anger. Then suddenly he removed his hand from his sword and put it back around my waist and his worried/ angry expression turned into an overjoyed one.  
  
" Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas!" he shouted they came to us and climbed from their horses as did Eomer. I stayed on the horse. Not by choice of course, more out of his demand. 'Hmph! Not fair' I thought to myself. " My friends! What brings you to Rohan?" Gimli walked over and spoke up cheerfully " We have come for a visit. Then we are going to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has asked for our presence." Eomer nodded. " Well I'm afraid it will be a short visit indeed. For I am also bound for Rivendell." Just then I sneezed and nearly fell off the horse. All eyes went to me. " Um, sorry. Horse hair up my nose." 'Mer chuckled and shook his head. He came over had lowered me from the horse to the ground in front of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. " This here, is my reason for going to Rivendell. My friends meet Rin. She has appeared in our world for unknown reasons, and saved my life. She is also wounded and that is why we are going to Rivendell. We seek elven healing." Aragorn approached me and took my hand placing a gentle kiss upon it. I of course blushed. " It is indeed a pleasure to meet you my lady." Then Gimli, who did the same, next was Legolas. He came up to me and placed a kiss upon my hand and said, " Would you mind if I took a look at your wound my lady?" I nodded, " Only if you promise not to hurt me and that you will call me Rin." He nodded. " I would never hurt you." He then raised my shirt slightly to inspect the cut.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli winced when they saw, as though it were they inflicted with such pain. " It looks worse than it is really." I said and winced slightly as Legolas continued to inspect it. " You are brave little one. Do not worry, Lord Elrond will help you if Legolas cannot." Aragorn said softly. Legolas reached into a pouch he was carrying around his waist. He pulled out a tiny bottle and opened it. He then poured some of the contents on to the gash. It stung slightly for a moment then it went numb. " This will numb the pain until you reach Lord Elrond. I'm sorry I cannot do more." He said sadly. " I smiled at him, " Legolas, you got rid of the unbearable pain and that's all that counts to me right now. Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He blushed slightly. I could feel Eomer (who had his hands resting on my shoulders) tense up when I gave Legolas a hug and kiss. I shrugged it off.  
  
"Well since we are going the same way, why don't we journey to Rivendell together?" Gimli proposed. Eomer and I agreed. " Ok then! To Rivendell!" I said. We climbed onto our horses and set off.  
  
I spent much time talking with Aragorn. He was curious about my land. And after I told him how many people occupied it he nearly fell off his horse and had kittens. " But how can so many people exist!" said Gimli cutting in. " Well you see Gimli when a man and woman.." I began. "Ah!! Ok I get it, I get it!" I laughed quite hard. " You see Gimli where I come from. People see. um.* cough* sex as something very casual. I personally don't share in their views but that's me. So therefore they do the jiggity and well...you know. Not all people from my world are like that though." All of them seemed genuinely disgusted by this. " For such a sacred act to be performed so.often, unmarried and with many different people is. disgusting", Legolas added in. " I agree, but others do not see it that way." I said sadly. He gave a disgusted snort. " How horrible." I nodded.  
  
The sun was setting and I began to grow tired. So I leaned into 'Mer. " I think we should rest for the night." He said to the others. They all nodded in agreement. So we set up camp by a shallow stream, Eomer slept nearby incase I needed something. Aragorn stood watch , and Gimli and Legolas slept by the fire. I lay awake staring at the night sky hoping we would arrive in Rivendell soon. I had questions that needed answering. 


	7. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We traveled 3 days, only stopping to eat and for rest. It went smoothly the only time there were problems, was when Gimli kept falling off the horse and Legolas had to turn around.  
  
I became very close with all of these guys. They were my only friends here and the only people I trusted. Aragorn acted like a father toward me. He was always there with advice. And Legolas was always there to make me think, laugh and angry. For an elf he could be very annoying.  
  
And then Gimli, my campfire buddy. We told stories and laughed at the stupidest things. I also told them of my world. They seemed shocked that so much violence and corrupt existed in one place.  
  
" What you have to understand about my world is that my people don't stop to think about anything. They just do whatever they want. I was not raised in Ottawa my whole life so I am not like them. I was raised in a little town, therefore I grew up knowing to use my morals and brain." Legolas gave yet another disgusted look. " I am glad that does not exist here. And I am also glad you came to Middle Earth, away from such evil." I laughed, " Elf boy, you learn to live with it. Like most things in life." my thoughts drifting to my past. I sighed. " Anyway, when will we arrive in Rivendell?" Aragorn answered. " We will stop for the night near the forest and we will set out at dawn. We should arrive by the time the sun sets." He said as we reached out soon to be camp.  
  
Eomer helped me off the horse. He had been quite today and it kinda worried me. " `Mer? Are you ok? You've been really quiet." I said. He looked at me and smiled. " Of course my Ithildin, I suppose I am just tried." My heart broke. I was the reason he was tired. I woke up from my flashbacks and he'd stay up with me until I fell asleep. " Oh Eomer, I am sorry. It is my fault. I will sleep with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli tonight so you can rest without being disturbed." I said. I didn't give him time to protest, I gave him a hug and went to prepare for bed. While the others prepared for bed Aragorn came over and sat beside me. " Perhaps Lord Elrond will have some answers to the questions that haunt your mind. Do not worry my little one. You will find what you seek. You have your friends behind and we will gladly do anything for you." I looked at him and smiled as tears filled my eyes. " Thank you Aragorn. You all mean the world to me." I hugged him. " We should get to bed, we must arise early tomorrow." he said and placed a kiss upon my forehead and retreated to his spot by the fire.  
  
I sat by the fire while the others slept. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. Too many things occupied my mind. I looked around me, at my friends. These men I had grown to care for so much in just less than a week. My eyes stopped on Eomer. ' I don't want to get close to him.what if he leaves when he finds out. Or what if 'He' finds me and goes after 'Mer. I could not stand to loose him or any of my other friends.'  
  
'How is it I wished for years and nothing ever came true and now suddenly I make a wish and BAM! I land here?' I got up and walked away from the fire, far enough away for privacy. I did not notice someone had heard me and watched while I left.  
  
I stood there in an opening, staring at the clear night sky. All I could feel was anger towards it. " Why!? Why couldn't you have brought me here when 'He' was in my life! Why couldn't you save me then? And save me from the pain that haunts me now!? My shouting subsided to a desperate and pleading whisper as I slid down to my knees. " Why couldn't you save me from the beatings and the fear?" I sat in the grass and cried. I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped back and looked behind me frightened. My emerald green eyes locked with two silver blue ones. " Legolas." I whispered and hugged him tightly. He lifted me up and carried me back to camp. " Its not fair Legolas" was all I could say. He held me tighter and whispered something in Elvish to me. "Seere nya raakina elen ancalima. Lya varna." It sounded almost song-like. I suddenly felt tired; he carried me to Eomer and placed me in his arms. "I found her over there" he said and pointed toward the direction I had been. " She has much pain in her heart and fear in her mind." Legolas said sadly. The last thing I remembered was Eomer hugging me to him. And then my world went back.  
  
**A/N - Seere nya raakina elen ancalima. Lya varna.* means: Rest my star light-giver. You are safe. 


	8. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Rin awoke she felt refreshed and warm. But she was moving, bouncing to be exact. (A/n sounds dirty I know lol) She opened her eyes and shielded them from the bright sunlight. She was on a horse. 'Figures, why else would I feel like a margarita?' I thought to myself. I looked around and saw Legolas and Gimli riding beside me.  
  
Legolas turned his head, noticing I was awake. " She finally arises!" he said and laughed. Then I heard Aragorn ahead. "That's good because we must travel the remainder by foot." I groaned inwardly. " Why?"  
  
Eomer spoke up, " Ithildin, it is much easier and swifter to continue by foot. There are many lakes and rivers, it would be difficult to ride through them and it would cause us much delay." I sighed and grudgingly agreed. We set the horses free and then continued through the thick, damp forest. We came to a river and stopped for a drink. I decided to walk along the shore of the river. I was actually having fun just having something cool on my feet and. "Ah!!!" I screamed as I slipped on a rock and felt flat on my face in the river. I could hear roaring laughter from where everyone was sitting. I stared at them evilly an idea popping up in my mind..revenge.  
  
" Legolas, 'Mer? Could you come and assist me?" I said sweetly. They immediately ran up to me and took both my hands, I looked at them and grinned. They didn't even have time to respond as I tripped them both and they fell into the river. It was now my turn to laugh. And I did just that, as I walked away. " Like I said, KNOBS! ALL OF YOU ARE KNOBS!"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at me strangely. " What might I ask is a knob?" asked Aragorn.  
  
I pointed toward the river. "They are." I said and stormed off. " Bunch of men. God someone hates me up there, I mean hey, their hot but .sheesh! Not very smart are they?" I could hear Aragorn and Gimli laughing as the other two emerged from the river soaping wet.  
  
Rin smiled humorously at the two. They glared at her but she merely stuck her tongue out at them and grinned rather evilly. Aragorn stood, "We should continue on our way, else we shall never make it to Rivendell by sunset."  
  
Rin could have sworn that she heard Legolas mutter, "And your dear Arwen" But she could have been mistaken.  
  
Elmo popped out of nowhere and said "Elmo knows where you live" Laser beams fire out of his eyes and he incinerates a tree. Legolas slowly turns his head to look at the strange creature. Rin has a look of shock upon her face but then she quickly rushes over to the little creature and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I never knew you were real Elmo, you're my fav. Let's do the hokey pokey!"  
  
"Ok!" Elmo agrees and he starts to vibrate and sing, "Put your right foot in, put your foot out, put your right foot in and you shake it all about. Do the hokey pokey as you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" Rin and Elmo were dancing to the song. Gimli getting very fed up with Elmo's GAY song suddenly charged him. He swung his axe high and in the next second Elmo had no head. He fell over because of this and then his head asked if you would help him up. Rin burst out laughing at this until she realized that Elmo was dead.  
  
Rin's lower lip trembled as she looked at Elmo, dead at her feet. She started to cry loudly. Suddenly she jumped up a big smile on her face. "Shall we be going?"  
  
Her companions look at her as if she were mad. But all thoughts of the strange creature were pushed far from mind when Rin saw something just to the left of them. She frowned slightly. Suddenly a look of surprise, happiness, and shock crossed her face.  
  
"STEPH!!!" she screamed. The people who had just entered the clearing stood there surprised. One raised her eyebrow at Rin's exclamation. Another elven girl with blond hair and blue eyes mouth hung open with shock.  
  
"RIN!!!" she cried out. They raced toward each other and quickly embraced. They looked at each other in awe. Relieved to have finally found each other.  
  
"You're an elf!" Rin exclaimed in shock. One of the elves in the back raised her eyebrow again at this exclamation.  
  
Steph looked Rin over carefully, "You're hair is longer, and you're thinner, and you look like you've been riding for days as if in Rohan." She observed.  
  
Rin smiled a small and barely noticeable blush crept up her cheeks. She turned and looked at Eomer. "Steph that is Lord Eomer, King of Rohan. My other companions are, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli." A smile played on Rin's lips because she knew that Steph would know who each of them was without the need to announce their titles.  
  
Steph bowed to them acknowledging them by their proper titles, which shocked them a little. "These are my companions," She pointed to the elves behind her and introduced them, "The Auburn haired is Mariel, and the raven haired is Nefaratoiel. The wolf's name is Willow, the tiger's Silmaneero , and we."  
  
Steph was cut off as a little panther leapt into Rin's arms purring. Rin looked at it in shock before she immediately began to cuddle it. The elf named Nefaratoiel stepped forward and spoke, "The panther has chosen you to care for him, name him and he is yours."  
  
Rin looked at the panther cub it had vibrant emerald green eyes like herself, his fur was darker than black and his claws seemed to absorb the light around them. She smiled softly, "You're name will be Avath the elven word for shadow."  
  
The elves present looked at her in shock, "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? " Legolas asked her.  
  
"Not really, but I can understand quite a bit." She smiled slightly, her attention got distracted though.  
  
Her mouth hung open with shock as a nude Eomer walked out of the bushes. They all turned and looked at the new Eomer. The real Eomer blushed redder than an apple "Umm. well this is embarrassing."  
  
Rin smiled evilly and Eomer saw that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and gulped. "Umm.. Naked 'Mer how about you do a few turns slowly and show us ALL the goods." The real Eomer looked like he was about to die. The naked Eomer began to turn slowly showing off ALL and I mean ALL he's got to offer.  
  
Gimli was rolling on the ground. There were tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard. Legolas shook his head and turned away, he was not impressed. Aragorn turned away as well, "We do not need to see our friends like this." He stated quietly.  
  
Steph was smiling evilly. 'WOW! Eomer is HOT!' she thought to herself. Mariel simply looked him over before stating, "I've seen better," which nearly had poor Eomer in tears due to embarrassment.  
  
Rin was on the ground laughing at the real Eomer's expression of horror. She couldn't help herself it was just too funny. "ok naked 'Mer you can stop now"  
  
The naked Eomer stopped and then he gave Rin a suggestive look which made her blush from head to toe, she was redder then the Real Eomer.  
  
Nefaratoiel rolled her eyes at everyone's embarrassment over a naked man amongst them. In one swift and fluid motion she drew a long knife hidden in one of her sleeves, removing the naked Eomer's head. To everyone's surprise the body vanished before it hit the ground.  
  
"Hey! I could of have some fun with that!" Rin exclaimed. She closes her eyes and wishes for another naked Eomer but nothing happens. Rin kicked the ground. Everyone looked at like she had grown two new heads.  
  
"You know you could always ask the real Eomer for a show." Nefaratoiel offered suggestively. Her voice was void of any humor.  
  
The real Eomer who had finally stopped blushing, turned to Nefaratoiel and glared at her. Rin decided to break the tension by saying, "Maybe I'll do just that! But not now. We should get going or we'll never make it to Rivendell."  
  
Nefaratoiel picked up Silmaneero as Mariel picked up Willow. Avath rubbed against Rin's legs. Rin suddenly felt lightheaded. She hadn't realized the harm she was doing to herself as she joked around. She felt no pain but that did not mean she was not hurt. She felt herself falling as two arms wrapped about her and a comforting blackness welcomed her..  
  
***************************************************************** A/N :Well that was different. I really shouldn't write chapters while having a sleep over because crazy things can happen. ELMO!!!! O.O naked Eomer...may need a bathroom break after this. Well I'll be going serious again after this if you want another humorous chapter you have to ask for it and don't forget to review! I need lots of them too, to do another funny chapter. Or if you don't you can just wait till im at *points beside her* house again. yall are not privileged enough for names. Ok im outtie..O.O naked 'Mer. Aiee.. Pleasant dreams all.  
  
I would also like to say this chapter was co-written. That's why its so great lol. We are indeed dumbasses to include Elmo and a naked Eomer in the same chapter.though I quiet enjoyed it.* turns to the person next to her * what do you think? Hokey Pokey!!! We should have made it Eomer who does the hokey pokey! *frowns * geez that ass would have been entertaining. Instead we received a vibrating Elmo :o| 


	9. 

Chapter 9 - Revelations  
  
Rin slowly stirred. She felt something soft and smooth around her.. Like silk. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a magnificent bed. The sheets were made of silk. She touched her side where she had been wounded and found that she was no longer wounded at all. This surprised her. She looked about and saw that she was alone in the room, where ever the room was. All of a sudden she heard a door creaking to her right and turned to see an elf with dark brown hair walk regally into the room.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond. The wound in your side was deeper than you thought, you were very lucky to have made it here when you did." He informed Rin softly.  
  
Rin blinked once at the news and just kinda stared at Elrond. He raised an eyebrow at both her stare and silence, "Umm. thanks, I think." Rin said confused. "When did I get here? HOW did I get here?"  
  
Elrond smiled slightly, "Lord Eomer carried you here along side your other companions. You arrived 3 days ago."  
  
"THREE DAYS AGO!!!" Rin screamed as she quickly stood up, shocking Lord Elrond. "You're telling me ive been asleep for 3 days?" she said to him.  
  
He nodded, suddenly the door creaked opened again and Steph ran in. "OMG! You're awake! I was so freaked out when you passed out! Are you ok?" she cried as she pulled me into a hug.  
  
I stared at her for a moment, then I remembered what had happened that day. And began to giggle. " Im fine, thanks to Lord Elrond." I said as smiled at him.  
  
" I will leave you with your friend. I have business to attend to. When you are hungry the guard will escort you down to the dining hall." He said and left.  
  
Steph eyed me. Her looked was unreadable. " What happened to you this last week?" she said quietly.  
  
I looked at her with a confused expression. " What?" I said.  
  
She laughed, " No like, what happened while you were here?"  
  
"Oh! Well when I woke up the next morning I rolled over on a sharp rock and that's how I got the gash." I said. She laughed.  
  
"Shut up it's not funny. Then when I freaked out when I couldn't find you, I started to look for you but some stupid Orcs captured me."  
  
Steph`s eyes went wide and started to tear. I looked at her worried. " Steph? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She said nothing and just hugged me." What else happened?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Well, after we walked for 2 days, only resting twice. They stopped for the night and then Eomer and his men came and slaughtered them all. We spoke and he said he would bring me to Rohan since I had no way to get home, nor did I want to go back."  
  
She smiled, " You know he was so worried when you passed out, I thought he might have heartattack. Aragorn said we had to hurry or you might die and started to pick you up. But Eomer stopped him and took you. He carried you all the way here. And he never let anyone else take you."  
  
Rin was shocked by this, " Really? Now I really feel bad. He never gets rest because of me. If it's not my nightmares waking him up it's something else. I have to apologize." I said and began to walk away.  
  
"Rin, if he didn't want to do what he does then he wouldn't. He cares for you, it's evident to everyone." Steph called to her, "Besides, do you really want to go walking around in that?" She questioned.  
  
Rin stopped and looked down at her clothes. She blushed seeing that she was wearing a very light nightdress. There was a soft knock at the door and an elven maiden that Rin had not seen before came in along with Mariel. Mariel smiled seeing that Rin was awake, "You gave your friends quite a scare there when you passed out," she spoke softly.  
  
The other elf came forward, she had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, "My name is Arwen and I thought you could use some decent clothes." She offered the dress she carried to Rin. "Put it on and I will help you with the back.  
  
Rin smiled her thanks and moved behind a dressing wall. (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CALLED!) Rin quickly changed and moved out from behind the dressing wall so that Arwen could do up her back.  
  
The dress was long; it just brushed the ground. It was a dark green with gold trim. The sleeves were long and elegant and all in all it was a very beautiful dress. Rin smiled, "Thank-you for the dress, it's beautiful."  
  
Arwen smiled at Rin; "You are most welcome Rin now come you must be hungry."  
  
Rin smiled sheepishly as her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Everyone laughed at her stomachs proclamation and proceeded to show her to the dining area. Rin sat as Mariel went to fetch them some lunch. As they were waiting Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Eomer walked in. They smiled seeing that Rin was finally up. Legolas gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading to help Mariel bring enough food for them all. Eomer and the others seated themselves with the ladies.  
  
They talked about nothing in particular for a while and then Mariel and Legolas returned with lunch. They all dug in, laughing at the jokes that were passed around the table. Rin turned to Eomer and whispered softly, "Thank-you" she didn't explain what she was thanking him for. She didn't have to. He nodded slightly as if to say that no thanks were necessary.  
  
Avath suddenly jumped up onto the table upsetting some of the drinks. "AVATH!!!" Rin scolded. But then she picked him up and cuddled him close. He purred as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.  
  
Eomer looked at the panther cub and then Rin, "There is no way I'm letting you keep that thing in Rohan." He declared.  
  
Rin scowled at him, "Kitty is coming!" She said protectively.  
  
"That is no mere Kitty. Tis a panther Rin! If you want a kitten fine, but a panther cub. No." Eomer was determined. "Rohan is a land for horses I cannot let a panther on the plains, it will harm the horses."  
  
"Now you're just being stupid, human." A soft voice said from the entrance.  
  
Eomer turned to see Nefaratoiel at the entrance to the dining hall. In her arms was a tiger cub, and about her feet a wolf pup. "If the panther is raised upon the plains of Rohan, it will not hunt horses. Your horses will also overcome a fear of panthers. That could be a good thing for your Riders." Nefaratoiel defended. Her gray eyes blazed with anger that the cub might be rejected.  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out at Eomer, "See? Avath won't cause any problems once he's full grown."  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow, "Full grown?" he questioned.  
  
"He might not know better as a cub." Rin replied matter of factly.  
  
Eomer sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if he harms one of my horses, he's out."  
  
"Fine." Rin replied.  
  
Avath suddenly jumped into Eomer's lap and began to purr. "AAWWWW!!!" came from the women sitting around the table. Nefaratoiel just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Eomer looked a little shocked at the cub in his lap, he smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, "Suck up." He said rather fondly. He couldn't help it. He liked the panther cub.  
  
Rin got up and headed outside, Avath jumping off Eomer and following her. "Where is she going?" asked Steph.  
  
"Just for a walk!" ,Rin called back. Eomer stood up and followed. Steph began to stand up too but Gimli stopped her. " Let them be lass, they have much to *cough* talk *cough* about."  
  
*Outside *  
  
Rin noticed Eomer had followed , so she truned to greet him. " You know I'm not going to disappear any time soon." She said a little annoyed that she could have more than a minute alone.  
  
" I did not mean to anger you with my presence Rin." He said a little disappointed.  
  
She sighed, " 'Mer you don't anger me, you could never anger me after all you've done for me. Im sorry if I sounded harsh."  
  
He approached her, "If my presence does not anger you, may I ask as to what it does?"  
  
Rin looked up at him a thoughtful frown upon her face, "It's comforting having you around." She answered him truthfully.  
  
Eomer smiled at her answer and took a step closer to her, closing off any space between them. Rin blushed and looked down but Eomer raised his hand and gently but firmly raised her face to look at him once more. He leaned down to her as Rin raised her head slightly to meet him.  
  
SPLASH! Both broke apart instantly spinning around to see what had happened. Avath had jumped into one of the fountains. He looked rather surprised with the fact that the water was actually wet. Rin laughed at his expression and lifted him from the fountain. She set him upon the ground and gave him a nudge with her foot to tell him to run along and play. He went obediently off in search of Silmaneero to play with.  
  
Rin smiled and turned around, right into Eomer's arms. "I'm not letting you off that easily," he told her. A slight blush crept up Rin's cheeks as Eomer claimed her mouth with his own. The kiss turned Rin's legs to jelly and the only thing holding her up was Eomer's arms. She surrendered willingly to the kiss and when his tongue ran over her lips seeking entrance, she obliged him.  
  
The two would have remained in their embrace had oxygen not been necessary. Rin pulled away slightly shocked. "I umm I." She stuttered before quickly rushing inside, leaving Eomer wondering.  
  
Rin ran to her room as soon as she was out of site. She entered her room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto her bed. She rolled onto her back and lightly touched her lips. 'Eomer?' She wondered. 


	10. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Eomer walked back inside, Avath following close behind, seeing as he had missed Rin`s departure. He wore a confused look. Those in the dining area looked at him curiously. " Where is Rin?" asked Aragorn carefully. She had become like a daughter to him. He was constantly worried about her. He thought he had seen someone run past the entrance of the dining hall who look similar to her but he was not certain.  
  
Eomer looked down, " I do not know." He mumbled and walked away. Legolas could tell something was wrong. He excused himself and went to search for Rin. He first went through the garden but did not find her. The he saw a faint light in the corner of his eye; it was coming from her room. He immediately headed there.  
  
Rin lay on her back, shedding silent tears. " What just happened?" she said aloud. She again put her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his kiss lingering there. The emotions that she felt when their lips touched, how right it felt. the thought made her cry more. It had now escalated into soft whimpers.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, the person did not wait for permission to enter. Rin looked up, her eyes tear filled. Legolas stood there with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Lirimaer? Why do you cry? What has happened?, he said and rushed to her side.  
  
She just shook her head and cried, " I'm so freaking confused Legolas."  
  
Legolas remained confused but did not say anything. Rin continued, " I should not have run off on him like that, not after what I felt when we kissed."  
  
Legolas`s went wide, " You kissed him?"  
  
She sat up and nodded, " Actually, HE kissed me. But it felt.so right. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. He must be pissed."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and sighed, " I cannot help you Lirimaer, I can only say that when he returned he was visibly upset. Not angry but upset. He seemed extremely confused. You must talk with him Rin."  
  
Rin sighed and nodded, " Your absolutely right Legolas. I think I will do that now. Do you know where he is?"  
  
" I am not quite certain but he may be in his room." said Legolas and stood up. " Good luck Lirimaer." He said and left the room  
  
Rin knew what she had to do. She got up and went to the vanity. She straightened her clothes and wiped away her tears, which had caused her eyes to change to a vibrant crystal forest green, like her dress. She only hoped he could forgive her.  
  
She was uncertain of men, she had reason to be. Those in her life had only caused her pain.  
  
She slowly walked down the long corridor. Looking around at the beautiful art and structure of the building. ' Earth has got nothing on this place.' She thought  
  
She continued down the hall until she found a servant cleaning. " Excuse me. Can you tell me where Lord Eomer`s room is?" Rin asked politely.  
  
The servant looked up surprised, then smiled, " Continue down the hall and turn to your right. It is the third door on your left." She said and continued with her duties.  
  
"Thank You." Rin said as she left.  
  
She followed the directions the servant had told her until she came to his door.  
  
" This isn't going to be easy." She said as she knocked on the large wooden door. No response. She decided to peek inside to see if maybe he was not there at all.  
  
Rin slowly and quietly opened the heavy door then looked inside. What she saw made her breath get caught in her throat.  
  
Eomer lay on his bed, sleeping. The moonlight shone on him, it made him remind her of an angel. Which was what he was to her.  
  
Rin sighed, " Well I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." She said as she began to leave. She heard him move around and so she turned her head to see if she had accidentally woken him up. Still sleeping. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She brushed aside some hair that had fallen onto his face.  
  
"You're the most amazing man I've ever met. And what do I do? I run away from you." she said sadly as she placed a kiss upon his lips.  
  
" I'm so sorry Eomer. I hope you'll forgive me." Rin whispered as she left the room, not noticing the soft smile upon Eomer lips. 


	11. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rin wandered through the palace corridors. She wasn't really tired; after all she had just slept for 3 days.  
  
She walked along the stretch of corridor leading from Eomer`s room. She hoped she had handled it well. Though he was sleeping, she hoped she would have enough courage to do the same when he was awake.  
  
Rin didn't know how to handle what had transpired between them. One minute they were friends laughing discussing stupid things and the next they were kissing in the Palace gardens.  
  
It was definitely nice, but she was frightened. She knew he would never hurt her just like she knew Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli would not either.  
  
They had become her new family. She loved them all. But Eomer had always been different; from the moment they met she had felt something toward him. A constant comfort that would normally be fear when it came to most men, but she now knew Eomer was not like most men.  
  
Rin casually walked into the dining hall, though she was shocked to see an older man clad in white standing on the balcony.  
  
" Kind sir, might I ask to why you are up at such an indecent hour?" she asked quietly.  
  
He turned and smiled at her, " I could also ask you the same thing, but it would be wasted for I know the answer."  
  
Rin started at him shocked, " But." she started but was cut off when Avath ran into the room jumping into her arms.  
  
"I see your friend has finally found you, when you left he proceeded to follow Eomer around since he had lost you. Eomer did not seem to impressed by that." Rin laughed at this.  
  
" I'm sure he wasn't, Avath will only follow myself and Eomer. It is a matter of trust I suppose."  
  
The man looked at her strangely, " Child do you not know of this species of panther?" he questioned.  
  
She shook her head. " This is a rare kind, he is a Tylpeaelen Panther. They have great power that is only unleashed when their master are in danger or threatened. Avath chose you not because of trust but because of your soul my dear. They choose their masters by their true selves. Only through your soul can one see this. Yourself and Eomer must have similar souls indeed if even Avath can mistake them."  
  
He approached her, " The only thing that has to do with trust is your relationship with Eomer. Rin you must learn to trust or you will never be truly happy."  
  
Rin was not sure of what to say, she just cuddled Avath closer to her. " I think will go back to my room now." Was all she could say, and then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Remember my words Rinbelethwen." He called to her. Rin stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping Avath.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked in disbelief. Only one person had ever called her that. And that was the voice she had heard as a child, the voice that had gotten her through the pain.  
  
Rin eyed him curiously, " Who are you?"  
  
He smiled and took her hand, " It does not surprise me that you do not remember my voice for you were young when I last spoke to you."  
  
"No I know your voice, I have never forgotten it. You kept me safe after the pain." She said cautiously. He smiled and nodded, " I am Gandalf the White. And I have protected you from the day of your birth Rinbelethwen Araniel."  
  
Rin started at Gandalf in shock. Only her family knew her full name. How could this be?  
  
"Your are confused and frightened. There is no need for you to be. I will not harm you." He said, his voice soft and calming. She then recognized it.  
  
"Gandalf. I remember. After I would get beaten I would go into a trance and your voice filled my mind. Calming me, talking to me, telling me it will be all right and that one-day you would come for me. And bring me back where I belong." She said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"It was you who brought me here wasn't it Gandalf. You were my star." She said holding back tears.  
  
He nodded. " Child you were never meant for that life, in that world. You belong here and as each day passes I see I have made the right choice in bringing you here. You have fit in easily. Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer and Gimli care deeply for you. Just as I knew they would."  
  
Rin smiled and stifled a yawn.  
  
"I think it is time for you to rest now. Go now and sleep peacefully we shall continue our discussion further on another day." Gandalf said as he patted Avath on the head.  
  
Rin smiled and nodded then turned to leave. She stopped and walked quickly back to him enveloping the wizard in a hug. " Thank you Gandalf." She said with utmost sincerity.  
  
"You are very welcome child." He said as he returned the hug.  
  
***************************************************  
  
She walked down the same corridor she had before cuddling Avath. She suddenly felt the urge to sing and so she complied with the urge and sang a song she had not even heard before but strangely knew the words to..  
  
Lay down  
  
your sweet and weary head  
  
the night is falling  
  
you have come to journey's end.  
  
Sleep now  
  
and dream of the ones who came before  
  
they are calling  
  
from across the distant shore.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
you're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
  
on the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
a pale moon rises  
  
the ships have come to carry you home.  
  
And all will turn  
  
to silver glass  
  
a light on the water  
  
all souls pass.  
  
Hope fades  
  
into the world of night  
  
through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Rin found this song comforting and continued to hum it while she walked. She again came to Eomer`s door. She sighed and opened it.  
  
Rin entered the room to find Eomer sitting up smiling at her. He held his hand out. She set down Avath and moved toward him. " Did my singing awake you?" she asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
" You sang beautifully Ithildin. But no that was not what awoke me. I have been awake for some time." He admitted.  
  
Her eyes went wide, " Then you." she began but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
" I heard ever word you said. I was never angry with you. But now is not the time to discuss this. We shall put it in the past." He said and pulled her towards him, lifting the covers.  
  
Rin climbed in beside him and rested her head on his chest. She felt Avath jump in the bed and lay at her feet. She smiled and yawned as she moved in closer to Eomer. "Goodnight, 'Mer" Rin whispered quietly.  
  
" Rest well Ithildin." Replied Eomer and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I always do when I'm with you." She said as a heavenly sleep over came her.  
  
She belonged here, right here. She had no doubt in her mind now.  
  
***A/N: Song is : Into the West- The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King- Howard Shore incase you all wanted to know.lol 


	12. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rin awoke to an empty bed. She guessed that Eomer had just gotten up earlier to take care of something. Avath lay sleeping at her feet, soft purrs coming from his body. She sat up and took him in her arms; laying back down she began petting him and scratching him behind his ears. The purrs grew louder, " Your just so cute and awesome!" She cooed. Rin was so happy Eomer gave in and let her keep Avath.  
  
She looked down at the black cub, " I really don't think he had a choice." She said then laughed thinking about the look Nefaratoiel had given him when he said no.  
  
"Remind me to thank her." She said to Avath as she set him back down on the bed. Rin got up and went to the vanity. She tried to de-wrinkle her dress but only succeeded in straightening a few folds. " Well I better go back to my room and changed, I can't go around Rivendell like this." She said making her way to the door. She stopped suddenly as it began to open.  
  
Eomer walked in carrying a tray full of fruits and some drinks. "Good Morning, I trust your hungry?" he asked setting the tray down on the nightstand. Her stomach gave him his answer by grumbling loudly, she blushed.  
  
Rin noticed had bathed and changed clothes. 'Wow!' she thought 'He cleans up really well.' She surveyed him. 'Tall, very good build, long golden hair, beautiful brown eyes and he's a Horeslord... *swoon! *  
  
They began to eat when suddenly Avath let out a meow/growl noise, scaring the shit out of Rin. She turned around to find him chasing a butterfly that had made its way into the room.  
  
" Avath! Leave that butterfly alone." Rin said as the butterfly landed on her arm. It sat there a few moments before it took off again and landed on Eomer`s hand. He raised an eyebrow at it then softly petted it. Rin laughed, " Someone's made a new friend!"  
  
Eomer glared at her as the butterfly flew away. He walked over to her and brushed stray hairs from her face. He then traced her jaw line with his finger. Rin shivered. "Lets go eat." He said laughing.  
  
They ate breakfast whole Rin told Eomer of her encounter with the white wizard, Gandalf. " I was told he was traveling to Rivendell but I hadn't known he was here already, nor have I seen him. Did you speak with him?" he asked. She nodded remembering the conversation. " I wont tell you what about, not until I speak with him again." She answered. Eomer nodded, " Well my lady I must leave you. I have to speak with Aragorn, you are going to see Gandalf then?" he asked taking her hand. She nodded " Then I shall see you later Ithildin." He said kissing Rin on the cheek and leaving. She gathered Avath in her arms and headed to her room wearing a grin.  
  
Rin entered the room placing the panther cub on the still made bed. " Well Avath what am I going to wear. I have no clothes." She said to the kitten in wonder. Avath stared at her fir a moment before turning his attention to trying to capture his tail. Rin rolled her eyes. "Some help you are fur ball." Rin mumbled. Suddenly a knock came to the door. Arwen walked in with a maid following, " Good morning Rin! I brought you some clothes and also a gown for tonight's welcoming celebration." She said showing me the gown.  
  
It was breath taking, it was a deep red in color with gold trim, the gown just barely skimmed the floor, the sleeves were snug fitting and ended with a triangular piece of material wrapping around her middle finger. It had a wide neck just barely showing cleavage and it had a cris-cross lace up in the back. "This is beautiful Arwen. Thank- You!" Rin exclaimed hugging the she-elf. The maid, whom I recognize from the night before layed the other dresses out on the bed. She let out a shriek as Avath pounced on her. "Avath don't scare her! You apologize mister man!" I scolded him. His ears went back in shame as he rubbed against the maids' legs, she smiled. "Good boy Avath." I said. The maid eyed me. " I know you. Did you find Lord Eomer`s room easily?" she asked. I blushed as Arwen raised an eyebrow and laughed. "We.um.Ah.we had to discuss something." Arwen grinned, " sure you did." Suddenly Avath jumped into my arms sensing my nervousness. "So this is the infamous little Tylpeaelen panther I've heard about." She said while scratching him behind the ears. He purred loudly in response. " Oh! He's so darling!" she cooed. "Well we better get you dresses and get your hair done. The White Wizard, Gandalf seeked an audience with the Lady Rinbelethwen." I cringed at my full name. The maid whispered something to Arwen. She nodded, " Of course Ellie, you may go." As soon as Ellie left, Arwen turned to me, arms folded in front of her chest. " Come on, spill it! What's going on with you and a certain Rohan King?" she asked grinning. Rin blushed, " We are merely friends, Arwen." She rolled her eyes. "Right and I'm and Orc!" I put my hands on my hips. " Oh be quiet miss nosey." She laughed. Arwen smiled. "Do not lie to me, I saw you two after dinner in the garden." My jaw hit the ground. "Anyways." I said trying to change the subject. She rolled her eyes, " Fine keep your secrets."  
  
I finally decided on a pale blue and silver dress. "I love these dresses!" Rin said. Arwen smiled. " Good because they are yours." I thanked her profusely as she braided my hair around my head like a crown. We then headed for the study where Gandalf awaited me.  
  
Arwen and Rin casually walked down the corridors. " Arwen do you know where I can find Nefaratoiel." Rin asked. Arwen thought for a moment then pointed to the garden. " I believe I saw her last in the garden with Silmaneero." She stated. Rin nodded and picked up Avath, " Be right back!" she called to Arwen as she ran in the direction of the garden.  
  
Sure enough there sat Nefaratoiel watching Silmaneero chase a rabbit. Rin approached her nervously, Nefaratoiel looked up. " H-hi.um.could you um..watch Avath for a couple of hours while I speak to Gandalf? I would normally just leave him with Eomer but he's also busy. And you're the only one he trusts." Nefaratoiel nodded, a slight smile appearing on her face. " Of course I will watch him." She said. Rin set him down with Silmaneero and the two went off. " Thank-you so much." Rin said happily.  
  
She returned to Arwen and she led her to the study. "Thanks" Rin said, she nodded and walked away.  
  
Rin knocked on the door waiting a few moments. The door eventually opened. Gandalf appeared smiling. : Come in dear girl!." He said closing the behind her.  
  
" I trust you slept well?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. I blushed and nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" Gandalf chuckled. " I am a wizard I know everything. But this time wizardry was not needed for I see it in your eyes." He paused. "And.I saw him bring up yours and his own breakfast back to his room." I glared at him. " You're an arse hole." He laughed again as he sat down in a large on the balcony. He turned serious. " Well we should discuss what we spoke about last night."  
  
Rin agreed and sat down. 'Finally I'll get an explanation for all this.' She thought. "I really don't understand Gandalf how could you have even known of my existence?" she questioned him.  
  
Gandalf sat in his chair puffing on his pipe for a few moments before he answered, "To be honest, I am not entirely sure myself. You came to me in a dream. Your birth played in my mind. That was the first and last vision of you I received for many years. I found it strange indeed but since none the more came I pushed it aside. That is until it happened again, except you were no longer an infant but a little girl. The dream showed you being beaten by a shadowed figure. I was outraged of course, that someone could do such a thing to a small child. So I strayed behind after the figure left the room. And then by some strange power I was able to communicate with you, telepathically of course. I knew you could not see me but you would be able to hear me. So I put you in a trance like state and spoke to you, calming you down, I was able to comfort you enough so you could rest. I arranged it so that whenever you needed me I could hear you, and so I created a star. One that you would be drawn to speak to when you lost hope. That is how the star came to be. I felt you would have a part to play in Middle Earth but even now I still do not foresee what that part is." Gandalf explained, taking another puff of his pipe. Rin sat across from him still; she was staring at him intently trying to take all this new information in.  
  
Gandalf smiled and continued, " I made it my job to watch over you and keep you safe until I thought it the right moment to bring you here. And when I received another dream that showed me the shadowed figure posing a threat to your life I immediately took action and transported you and your friend here."  
  
Rin nodded. She had no doubt that 'He' was a threat to her life; after all it was she who sent him to jail 4 years before. Ever since he had been trying to come after her.  
  
"I know of what you speak Gandalf, for that nightmare has also been in my mind. The shadowed figure was my stepfather and he went by the name of Jack, a foul character he was, and I fear he is still looking for me." Rin stated sadly.  
  
"Rin, you must know that he may find his way here. When I transported you here the portal would have stayed open for a day. If he had reached you in that time he may have passed into Middle Earth as well."  
  
This frightened Rin immensely, she was not safe then. " Gandalf how will we know?" she asked nervously.  
  
"We would not, only if you see him with your own eyes child." Gandalf said solemnly. Rin nodded standing up. " Gandalf although I do not fully understand all of what has happened, I trust you entirely. I know you would never harm me. I'm very grateful that you brought me here. I could never thank you enough. I've never been happier." Rin said hugging him.  
  
He chuckled, " I knew you would be. You seem to have captured everyone's hearts. Your company is loyal and they care for you greatly." She nodded. " I couldn't ask for better friends. Speaking of which I should go find Steph I've rarely spoken to her." Rin said nervously after thinking about what Gandalf had said about Jack. She turned away quickly as tears sprung to her eyes. She began to leave hoping he hadn't detected them but received her answer when he spoke again,  
  
" Rin, he will not harm you here in Rivendell or as long as your friends are near. They would die protecting you." He said.  
  
She spun around, " Can you really promise me that Gandalf? He's already captured my nights what will stop him from capturing my days?" Gandalf stood walking towards the frightened girl, " You MUST let him go! If you allow him to have such a hold on you then you cannot be truly happy. I will not stop protecting you my dear Rinbelethwen, and neither will Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer or your other friends. Trust me child he will die before he is able to lay a hand on you." Gandalf pulled her into a hug and she cried into him. "Thank you Gandalf, for saving me." She said pulling away. Gandalf smiled and returned to his spot on the balcony. Rin wiped her eyes and ran happily to Steph`s room. 'I can't wait to talk to Steph', she thought.  
  
A/N: HEY ALL SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE, I GOT BANNED OF THE COMPUTER, PARENTS CAN BE SO DUMB. ANYWAYS HERES A LONGER CHAPTER FOR YOU AND 2 MORE WILL BE FOLLOWING SHORTLY. YAY!! OH AND THANX FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! KEEP ON FEEDBACKING!!  
  
rinbelethwen 


	13. 

Chapter 14  
  
Rin made her way to Steph`s room. She hoped that she would be in there, they hadn't spoken much since her appearance and she felt bad. But she was so happy they had found each other.  
  
Rin reached Steph`s room, noticing it wasn't far from her own. She lightly knocked on the large wooden door. It was a few moments before she finally heard any sign of life.  
  
Rin laughed as she heard much cursing emerge from the other side of the door. ' Oh yah she's in there.' Rin thought to herself.  
  
The door swung open, scaring the shit out of Rin so badly she fell backwards. Steph smiled widely as she saw who it was, but began to laugh noticing the evil glare she was receiving from her friend laying on the marble floor.  
  
" Yo ho, floor dweller!' Steph said to Rin laughing. She held out her hand helping the annoyed girl up.  
  
"Yo HO! Dorkass." Rin said back to her laughing as she heard Steph`s insulted snort. Rin walked into the room, Steph following then sat on the bed. Rin looked around then shrugged and sat on the floor receiving a strange and curious look from Steph. "I like sitting on floors." Rin said in a ditzy voice.  
  
They both burst out laughing. Rin was rolling on floor she was laughing so hard. They finally sobered up and looked at each other seriously. well that is until Steph started making faces. They both erupted into laughter again.  
  
"OK! OK! We gotta stop!" Steph said catching her breath. Then she looked at her friend as if trying to read her. "What?" Rin asked a little annoyed at her staring.  
  
She shook her head. " Nothing, its just.. You seem different somehow. Ever since we found each other I've noticed you aren't the same as you were in Ottawa."  
  
Rin looked at Steph strangely, " I don't know what you're talking about, the only thing that's different is my looks just like you."  
  
"No like, you seem less nervous, and more.. happy?" she said. Rin rolled her eyes. " Of course I'm happy, I'm in Middle Earth. And I have nothing to be nervous about, Jack is still in Ottawa. And if he does happen to show up, I've got all my friends here to protect me. Including Gandalf." Rin stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Steph asked wide-eyed. Rin sighed and told her of her conversation with Gandalf. She was genuinely shocked like Rin had been but also happy. " Wow! That's so cool, he's like a guardian angel." She laughed.  
  
Rin nodded, " So since you know about my journey until now, tell me about yours."  
  
~*Rin`s POV*~  
  
Steph went on to tell how when she had woken up she had noticed she was and Elf and freaked. Then like me panicked when she couldn't find me. She made her way into a forest hoping she could find someone who could help her.  
  
She had been lucky, she was:  
  
Dropped into Middle Earth clothed in elvish clothing, so she blended in. She did not land on a razor sharp rock and stab herself. She wasn't kidnapped by ugly, smelly, monkey Orcs.  
  
Yet she was annoyed that her clothes had been purple. I wanted to p-chnut her so bad at that moment. Then she told me how she came upon Nefaratoiel and Mariel. And then they headed to Rivendell running into us along the way.  
  
" I was so happy when I realized it was you. I thought maybe you had been left behind." She cried.  
  
I laughed changing the subject. " You hear about the welcoming celebration tonight?" I asked her. She nodded. "Who's gonna be your date?" I asked curiously.  
  
Steph frowned, " No one, I feel so unloved, cant even get a date as an elf." She laughed.  
  
I smiled wildly. "Great! Be ready at 7 and your date will come pick you up. Ill meet you downstairs with `Mer. ok?" I said opening the door, making my way down the hall.  
  
She nodded eyeing me curiously. " He better be hot." She yelled giggling. I rolled my eyes, " Have you ever seen a male elf who isn't?" I called back to her from down the hall. I could hear her laughter as I turned the corner running to find Legolas, a big grin on my face.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Gandalf you and I both know that there is great chance he has passed into our world. And therefore she is not safe." Elrond said sternly to the wizard.  
  
"And he is going be able to track her location through her dreams. She will not be able to fight him alone with the form he has taken. He will indeed be nearly as strong a Sauron was himself." Gandalf said sadly.  
  
Elrond stood up. " She is not alone! You know this. Her friends surround her, she loved and protected by them. And she has Tëah, but you will not allow it to her yet."  
  
Gandalf glared at the Elf before him. " She is not strong enough to bear such a burden yet! You know this Elrond. She may not survive the first power surge. She has only arrived here, and she is young. It is not my place to awaken it nor is it yours." He said sternly.  
  
He approached Gandalf. " No it is not but, it IS your place and only your place to give her the Tëah crystal so SHE can."  
  
Gandalf sighed in defeat. " Fine I will do it tonight when we give the others their gifts. Though I still am not comfortable doing so."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Good, go now and rest my friend. I will bring you the box before the celebration." He said leaving the room.  
  
"I'm afraid this might either prove me wrong, or him right. And I pray to the Valar that it be him who is right." Gandalf said walking to his room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Rin found Legolas and convinced him to escort Steph although it didn't take much convincing. Rin then returned to her room to prepare for the celebration. She put on the gown and did her hair. She let it down curl the ends into soft, loose ringlets.  
  
" This is as good as its gonna get." She said studying her reflection as a knock sounded at the door. She opened it to find Eomer standing there holding a long stem red rose. " Oh thank you, its beautiful." She said. " Not as beautiful as you." He said eyeing her closely. Rin blushed.  
  
" You don't look so bad yourself in those fancy clothes. But then again if I remember correctly you don't look half bad without then either." She said laughing hysterically while he blushed a deep red. He wore a black tunic with a silver undershirt, matching black leggings and boots. And is hair was pulled back into a half ponytail as it always was.  
  
" You know I will get even with you, I don't know how you did it but I know it was you so remember.fair is fair." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She trembled. " Your evil Eomer." She said laughing.  
  
" But of course my lady." He said holding out his arm. She rolled her eyes accepting it. "I hope I will get to see such a side." She said winking at him as they headed for the celebration hall. He just gawked at her answer.  
  
They walked down the stairs leading into the hall. Rin immediately found Steph and ran to her. The two giggled and laughed at something while Eomer rolled his eyes.  
  
Then Mariel and Nefaratoiel appeared with their dates. Nefaratoiel spoke first, " Rin Avath is with the others, and they are being watch by a maid." She said. Rin nodded thanking her. " So who are these handsome men, uh elves I mean." Rin said giggling.  
  
Nefaratoiel introduced her escort as Haldir of Lothlorien, and Mariel introduced hers as Elohir, one of Elrond`s sons.  
  
The conversation was interrupted when Lord Elrond summoned everyone to be seated. He introduced everyone. " I welcome back Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Mariel, Haldir and Eomer back to Rivendell." He announced happily. "But I would I also like to welcome our new visitors. Lady Stephanie, Nefaratoiel and." He paused" Rinbelethwen. Rin cringed.  
  
" I would like to present Nefaratoiel and Rinbelethwen with gifts." He said approaching Nefaratoiel.  
  
"To you I give this knife, May it protect you from all that threatens you." He said handing her a long silver knife .The handle had crystal moons and stars imbedded in it. She thanked him.  
  
The he came to Rin along with Gandalf. " First I would like to give you this for Avath." He said handing to her a silver collar with a ruby star in the center. " Thank you he will love it." She said bowing. He nodded and waved Gandalf over. " My dear girl this is for you." Gandalf said opening the gold box he had been carrying. She gasped, in it was a silver tiara chain with what resembled a diamond hanging from it.  
  
Gandalf took it in his hands and clasped it around her head, the jewel hanging upon her brown glowing slightly. He smiled taking her hands. " This the Tëah crystal, said to be made of a star captured in diamond. It is meant only for you Rin, may it protect you always from the all evil in the world. When the time comes you will understand its power." He said bowing slightly then looked up. ".Princess of the Stars." Rin gasped, she could hear the others do the same. She did not have time to ask question as Elrond made another announcement. " Let the celebration commence!" he shouted. 


	14. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
A/N Sorry for not updating regularly like I had promised, bad case of writers block struck me suddenly. Im better now though. Hope you enjoy the chapter! If not that's ok too.  
  
Rin  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Shocked was not the word to describe Rin`s reaction. She was a princess? Of the Stars nonetheless. Steph, Eomer, Nefaratoiel, Mariel and the other all looked at Rin shocked.  
  
Rin stood there frozen as others around the group danced gracefully. " It can't be true, I mean come on! I'm not even from this damn world!" Rin said frustrated.  
  
Avath came running to her and both the jewel on her brow and around Avath`s neck began to glow. Nefaratoiel approached her. " Repeat after me, Silme kalla nna i aranel o elen. Ten nya yello ar envinyatar i anwa meletyalda o elen. (Starlight shines upon the princess of stars. Hear my call and reveal the true majesty of stars.)  
  
Rin looked at Nefaratoiel funny. " Why?" Nefaratoiel let out a frustrated sigh, " Because it will prove whether or not it is true so just do it."  
  
Rin sighed and repeated Nefaratoiel`s words "Silme kalla nna i aranel o elen. Ten nya yello ar envinyatar i anwa meletyalda o elen." Suddenly the crystal shown brighter and those who were dancing stopped to marvel at the light. The crystal shot out a clear blue light over Rin. Everyone covered they're eyes as she was engulfed by the crystals` glow.  
  
All stood breathless as the light diminished to reveal Rin clad in a shining silver dress. It was off her shoulders, and the sleeves split under the elbow, belling out and flowing halfway down to the floor. A belt of the same fabric and color with a star design embroidered into it hung about her slim waist. Half of her hair was pulled back into a long braid that had silver silk ribbon strung though it, the rest of it was in long soft curls that draped down her back. Small tendrils hung in her face and the chain and jewel hung upon her brow still glowing slightly.  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled, " Then it is true. You are what they say Rin." Eomer`s mouth hung to the ground along with Steph and Mariel. Eomer snapped out of it and walked over to her smiling brightly. " You are beautiful I knew there was something special about you. Although I did not expect this." He said placing a kiss upon her hand then her lips.  
  
Rin blushed a deep crimson at the stares she was receiving and that Eomer had just kissed her in front of everyone. She could hear Steph giggling behind him. Eomer held out his arm to her, she took it happily and they made they're way to Steph.  
  
" What is so funny you fag?" Rin said grinning at Steph. Steph grinned back at her. "You should have seen your face when lover boy kissed you! It was priceless!! And I am not a cigarette!!" Both Eomer and Rin blushed this time. Rin walked up to Steph and smacked her across the head roughly. " OWWW!!" was Steph`s response.  
  
"Remember revenge is sweet Steph. Specially when your with a certain elf." Rin said eyeing her friend evilly. Steph gaped at Rin.  
  
" You wouldn't!" she wailed as Legolas merely stared at the two confused.  
  
Rin shrugged and walked away with Eomer chuckling at the two.  
  
" You know I would." Rin called back.  
  
All could be heard as Eomer and Rin left the room was Steph`s whining and cursing.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Eomer and Rin walked casually through the gardens in silence. No words were really needed. Rin was a little shocked but she loved her dress. And her guess was so did Eomer from all the appreciative stares he was giving her.  
  
"Eomer why don't you just ravenge me already. Your eyes have already done so." She said grinning at him.  
  
Eomer chuckled " Don't temp me Lirimaer. I may just do that."  
  
Rin stared at him open mouthed. She definitely did not expect that. So she decided to tease him a little.  
  
" What's stopping you?" she whispered in his ear. Eomer`s eyes went wide.  
  
" Please don't Rin. Don't tease me." He said huskily.  
  
She laughed pushing him up against a pillar. " Who said I was teasing?"  
  
'Whoa this is getting a little too fun." Rin thought to herself.  
  
Eomer let out a soft groan. " You are not being kind. I may not be able to stay a gentleman if you continue this Rin." He said kissing her passionately. She could feel his tongue seeking entrance so she obliged him. Rin melted right there. 'Who gives a rats ass. I'm so taken.' She thought to herself, as they pulled apart.  
  
"Rin!" Rin`s eyes shot up as she heard Arwen`s voice. "I'm over here, just a sec I'm coming!" She called to the she elf then sighed. " Sorry Eomer, maybe another time." She said winking and headed off toward Arwen`s direction leaving Eomer shocked and frustrated.  
  
"Come Rin, your friends search for you as does Gandalf. Many have desire to speak with you. Especially my Grandmother.Galadriel, who came with Haldir."  
  
" Ok the lead the way." Rin said smiling as she was led back to the ballroom, her thoughts though, running back to what just happened with Eomer. 


	15. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter is so short; this week has been so hectic. Ill hopefully get everything under control and then ill be able to really put the pedal to the metal! LOL  
  
R/R!!!!!  
  
Chapter15  
  
Rin and Arwen walked to her father's study where Elrond, Gandalf and Galadriel awaited her.  
  
"Can you come in with me? Please Arwen." Rin pleaded as Arwen began to leave. Arwen nodded and smiled.  
  
They entered the study gracefully. (Arwen had told her she walked like man.) All eyes fell upon Rin, still clad in her Royal garments. Galadriel rose immediately and came forward.  
  
"So it is true then. I foresaw your comings long ago Princess. When Elrond and Gandalf informed me that a young lady had fallen into Middle Earth i knew immediately it was you. But still, i wished to see for myself." She said taking Rin`s hands in her own.  
  
Rin stood there speechless. ' Well i wish you would have told me. Could have saved me a lot of trouble.' she thought to herself. 'Where would the surprise had been if i had done that?' a voice answered back.  
  
" What the hell!?" in looked around wildly, looking up, around and then at everyone around her.  
  
"Did you guys say something?" she said to Arwen and Gandalf who were standing beside her. They shook they're heads whilst holding back their laughter.  
  
Galadriel let out a small chuckle. " It was I Rin, i have the gift of Telepathy." she said still smiling at the young girls actions.  
  
Rin made an 'Oh' shape with her mouth then frowned. " Well ok but don't you be reading my mind between 9pm and 1am. That MY time, plus i don't think you would find it all that interesting anyway." she said to Galadriel in a mock-stern voice.  
  
"It is a deal. Very well, to the business at hand, Rin do you know the story behind your identity?"  
  
Rin shook her head. " Gandalf did not tell me much."  
  
Gandalf smiled at the annoyed look she then gave him. " I told you i would inform you when it is time. And now its time." he said laughing.  
  
Rin frowned, " Sneaky old fart." she said pouting, which only caused all in the room to roar with laughter. Arwen had tears in her eyes as Gandalf looked at Rin, puzzlement and mirth evident in his wise, aged eyes.  
  
"Old Fart? Rin? I am insulted." he said bearing a mock hurt expression. She just snorted and turned her back to him.  
  
"Anyways..." Rin said after the laughter died down.  
  
Elrond, for the first time since it all started spoke. " Before we tell you, you must know that we do not fully understand your comings yet and we will informed you as we are informed ourselves. Little is known of those who travel from other worlds or why they end up here. We have had many young women and occasionally some men dropped into our lands before. But you situation is quite different. Destiny is linked with you and your powers and although no one quite knows what that is yet, we have reason to believe it could be the rise or fall of Middle Earth."  
  
Rin became a tad light headed so she quickly scanned for a chair or some object to rest upon. As if her mind had been read Arwen quickly escorted her to a cushioned chair.  
  
" Your telling me that my powers.... the ones i only found out i had an hour ago could be the rise of complete end of Middle Earth? How? I mean Sauron is gone; most of the Orcs are gone as well so what is there left. Boogie men? Come on... what can a human punch bag do?" she said rubbing her hand across her face in a frustrated manner.  
  
Gandalf then spoke, " I knew long ago from my dreams that you were no mere child Rin. Your past has made you stronger and has made you who you are. There are many other forms of evil, most hide away and do not seek war or to harm, only to be left alone. But there are some...that live only for those things and i fear that your Stepfather may have passed into our world as such a beast."  
  
Rin began to shake in fear, "You mean Jake is here? In Middle Earth??" she said her body going into over load...Galadriel nodded solemnly. "No...." was all Rin was able to make out before she fell into a welcoming darkness. 


	16. 

Summary: About how two girls lives changed for the better after being dropped into middle earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
A/N- This Chapter is a lil corny but 'enh' it works lol R/R!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Steph walked casually down the hall. She had been with Legolas only moments ago, so she was of course on cloud 9. Legolas had been everything she had dreamt of, charming, gorgeous, kind...among other things.She had to say goodbye to him earlier than planned because he had some business to attend to.   
  
She then decided to take a stroll the palace out of nothing better to do, plus she had yet seen Rin`s room or the Library.Steph came to an unknown door; she was about to continue on when she heard voices on the other side.   
  
"Your telling me that my powers.... the ones I only found out I had an hour ago could be the rise or complete end of Middle Earth? How? I mean Sauron is gone; most of the Orcs are gone as well so what is there left. Boogie men? Come on...?"  
  
Steph recognized the voice as Rin`s. Rin had powers? How? Did she? She wasn't sure what had been going on with her friend especially when she started to glow. To be truthfully honest Steph was a little jealous. Rin had powers, she was some lost Princess, and she had Eomer whom Steph had secretly always liked. And she got a pet, Avath. No one gave her a panther or anything for that matter. Steph was an elf, and to her that was awesome but She also wanted to be someone special.   
  
Most ignored her, she wasn't as important as Rin was at the moment. She wanted to be noticed too. Steph put her feelings aside because either way she was still happy for her friend and would help her anyway she could. Steph`s thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices again.  
  
"I knew long ago from my dreams that you were no mere child Rin. Your past has made you stronger and has made you who you are. There are many other forms of evil, most hide away and do not seek war or to harm, only to be left alone. But there are some...that live only for those things and I fear that your Stepfather may have passed into our world as such a beast."  
  
She knew the voice as the wizards`; Steph was frozen in fear for her friend. ' Oh God that asshole is here? Of all places!? And he will come for her if he finds out where she is. Oh poor Rin." Steph thought grief stricken. Her friend would not only be taken from her she might even be killed.Steph heard Rin speak again, though her words had been so quiet she could not make out what she had said. Steph only heard her friends' terrified disbelief then a loud thump.  
  
Steph immediately opened the door and took in the scene. Rin lay on the floor white as milk, shaking and unconscious. Elrond; who was kneeling by her head, was whispering something in Elvish as Galadriel and Gandalf stood back with worried expressions. Arwen was kneeling beside her, Rin`s hand in her own, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"Atar? What happened, why isn't your waking spell working?" Arwen said holding back a sob.Elrond looked at his daughter grimly, " It is what I feared might happen. Her many years of sadness, grief and pain have taken her. Only she can wake herself up, she must fight her way out of the storm that clouds her soul, if she does not wish to return...then she will die."  
  
Steph walked in abruptly, all eyes rose to the figure in the doorway. " What have you guys done to her!?" Steph said angrily running to her friends` side. Steph tried waking her up but failed.  
  
" Come on, wake up you lazy ass." She said trying to bring humor to the unfortunate humorless situation.Steph grit her teeth together in anger when her friend did not show any signs of movement except for her constant shivering.   
  
Steph looked up at the being before her, fire in her eyes. " WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT!?? CAN YOU NOT SEE THE FEAR THAT MAN HOLDS UPON HER SOUL?! YOU LAY ALL THIS ON HER SHOULDERS WHEN SHE HAS ENOUGH DEMONS TO DEAL WITH ALREADY! YOUR SURPRISES AND PRESSURE WILL BE THE DEATH OF HER, IF IT HASN`T BEEN ALREADY." She shouted glaring at all the now shocked faces.  
  
Galadriel approached the young she elf, and knelt down before her. " We were merely trying to prepare her for what is to come. You must know that we mean her no harm or distress. She is who she is, whether she likes, wants it or not. It is her destiny."  
  
Steph shook her head in disbelief. " You do not understand, you will NEVER understand, not unless you walk a month in our shoes." She said lifting Rin up. Thankfully she was not heavy and Steph was able to carry her.She quickly left the room, Rin still unconscious in her arms and set off to find Eomer. He could wake her up...he had to be able to.   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
Eomer sat in the courtyard pondering He and Rin`s last encounter. It had gotten quite heavy, he thanked Arwen`s appearance or he would have most likely done something he would have regret.  
  
Eomer`s thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called, he recognized the voice and Rin`s friends Steph." I am here Lady Stephanie!" he called.His heart caught in his throat when Steph ran in with Rin in her arms. He immediately stood up and ran to the she elf, then took Rin from her arms. " What happened?" he asked urgently.  
  
Steph sat down on a nearby stone to catch her breath. " I don't know, i vaguely overheard a conversation between Rin, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and Arwen. I did not hear much but i did hear Rin say "No", and then i heard a thump. When i walked in she was on the floor unconscious.... Eomer, not even Lord Elrond could wake her. She's in coma-like trance, i fear the only person who might be able to wake her is you."  
  
Eomer gazed upon his fallen angel in fear and worry. " What could have caused such a thing to happen? She has suffered so much already…and now she may die?" a single tear fell down Eomer`s cheek.  
  
Steph began cry, " He has control over her soul again, just the mere thought of his reappearance has sent her into a coma. Only she is capable of defeating him, for he is her demon to bear and destroy. I fear for her always, I cannot loose my best friend; she is the reason I am here, like a hand saving me from falling over the cliff. She's been nothing but supportive to me even when I was selfish and cruel." Steph let out a heart wrenching sob and ran to her friend taking Rin`s hand in her own  
  
" You cannot leave me Rin! Please come back, I need you." She said quietly.  
  
Eomer cradled Rin`s lifeless body in his arms. Steph let go of her hand and stood up. " I will go find Aragorn and Legolas, they may know what to do." She said running off.  
  
Eomer was left alone with Rin; tears still fell from his now dark brown eyes. " You must fight him, fight the evil Lirimaer. You must come back to me, please."  
  
Eomer`s heart gained more sorrow as no movement was felt. " Please Rinbelethwen..."  
  
" You know what will bring her back to us Eomer." Came a soft voice from the entrance of the courtyard.   
  
Eomer looked up to see Legolas standing with a deeply saddened look upon his face. Aragorn came from behind, Steph fallowing behind.  
  
" Nay Legolas I do not, please, I would do anything for her to be safe again."  
  
Legolas did not move only spoke quietly once more. " Love will clear the storm in her heart and free her soul."  
  
Eomer stared at Legolas, " I cannot."   
  
Legolas once again spoke this time more forcefully." Tell her how you feel Eomer!! You must tell her. Let her know she has a reason to fight, a reason to live! Help her fight! Bring her back before it is too late!!"  
  
Eomer eyes fell back to the form in his arms, he inhaled deeply then spoke to her." Come back to me Lirimaer. I need you as does everyone here. You are loved immensely; do not give up now, not after how hard you fought to stay alive. I will never hurt you, I wont leave you…I love you."   
  
  
  
Eomer hugged her to him with hope that she would come back. Then, unexpected warmth was felt surrounding his soul, looking down he saw the Tëah crystal shinning dimly upon her brow, after a few moments the light grew brighter. Suddenly Rin`s eyes shot open and color returned to her face.  
  
She looked around in confusion until her gaze rested upon Eomer`s face. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Thank You." Were the only words she spoke. 


	17. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, her family and Steph, well actually Steph owns herself. But you get the point.  
  
Authors Note: So sorry its taken so long to update, its been so hectic. But here is 17, i hope you all enjoy it. Remember R/R!! I need to know what yall think!  
  
Calico-Morgan /FKA/ Rinbelethwen  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Rin was not the same since that day, and although she knew she was safe in Rivendell she was scared.  
  
Jake would come after her, she knew this it was not a simple guess. She felt it in her heart, he was looking for her, and he held a deep hate in his mind.  
  
Rin let a silent tear escape down her cheek, she sat in her room alone, as it had been since she awoke. The only one with her, and who never left her side was Avath.  
  
She took the kitten in her arms; he was getting bigger and his fur darker. Avath meowed lightly in concern for his master and friend.  
  
She scratched him gently behind his ear in reassurance, though he did not fall for it.  
  
A knock sounded at her door, she did not bid the person on the other side entrance, and so they merely entered knowing why.  
  
The door opened to reveal Steph, her eyes sorrowful for her friend. It had been at least 4 days since she had awoken and Rin had only emerged from her room once. All were greatly worried especially Eomer and Steph.  
  
Eomer was crestfallen, he didn't know what to do or how to help her and Steph only said to him to give her time, that she would heal...hopefully.  
  
Steph walked in, closing the door behind her and then came to sit beside Rin. " Why will you not talk to me, to anyone? Everyone is so worried about you."  
  
Rin turned her head slightly as if only to acknowledge that she had heard her friend. " Because if i am to die i do not wish for them to be involved, i do not want anyone to get hurt as well. I will finish coming up with my plan and then i shall take my leave to find Jake. I will not allow him to hurt those i love, not again."  
  
Steph`s face went red with anger, " Can you not see we WANT to help you?! Eomer would give his life for you if only you would only acknowledge him, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli will fight with you till the end...just like me. If you think i will let you face that bastard alone then your mind is in a much different state than i presumed." she said getting up to leave.  
  
Turning her head once more to gaze at her friend, now with tears glistening down her face. Steph said this final phrase which would break through Rin`s wall of doubt and grief:  
  
" We wont leave you to face him alone, no matter how much you wish us to. We love yah too much." and with that she left leaving Rin in tears and Avath confused beside her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well?" Eomer asked as Steph returned to the hall in which everyone was anxiously awaiting.  
  
"She didn't not say much, only that if was going to die she would not allow you guys to get involved, she was going to leave and take Jake on herself, she doesn't want him to hurt us." Steph replied sitting down.  
  
Eomer stood up "She can't beat him! If he is what the Lady says he is then there is no way she can't beat him. I must go to her." Steph could not stop him; Eomer was out of the hall before she had the chance.  
  
Galadriel the spoke, a smile spread across her fair features " He is right she cannot defeat him, at least...not alone."  
  
Steph pondered the Lady's` words. 'What did she mean?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eomer marched toward Rin`s room with lightning speed, he would not let her do this. He loved her and if she were that determined to go then he would not allow her to go alone.  
  
He came to her door and opened the door marching in, starling poor Rin out of her skin.  
  
"Eomer what-" she began only to be cut off by his lips crashing against her own. She was shocked at first but quickly accepted him. She playfully bit his lip earning a moan from deep within Eomer`s throat.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Rin`s lips were swollen, Eomer ran his hands through Rin`s long dark hair and only said these words to her "I will not let you go, i love you too much."  
  
Rin nodded and hugged him " You have persuaded me to stay for at least a little longer. But know, Eomer i cannot allow him to roam Middle Earth free to kill and destroy. And he wont stop until he finds what he is looking for...me."  
  
Eomer hugged her to his chest "Then I, along with the others will accompany you. And we will get rid of him together."  
  
Avath curled up at the foot of the bed as Eomer and Rin lay down. Both drifted of into a peacefully sleep in each others arms, though both knowing it may be one of the last times they share together. 


	18. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, Avath, her family and Steph, well actually Steph actually owns herself. But you get the point. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________ A/N- Sorry its taken so long for this but I have been SOOOOOO busy. I mean honest, I will be updating Where I Belong soon, my friend has the chapter on her comp. Cuz I wrote it there so as soon as she send it over ill update that one as well. Again really sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. R/R!!!  
  
Calico-Morgan /\AKA/\ Rinbelethwen ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Rin awoke to the sound of birds singing, a smile slowly spread across her face. 'So beautiful.' She thought. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to clear, she was slightly uncomfortable because her chest felt heavy which to her of course was rather odd. Her eyes cleared and focused only to reveal Avath glaring back down at her. Startled, Rin let out a little shriek immediately awaking Eomer who lay beside her. "What is wrong?! What happened!" Eomer said sprinting from the bed only to get tangled in the covers and being sent roughly to the floor. Avath jumped down and went to Eomer`s side then cocking his head slightly he lick Eomer on the side of the face. "Ack!!!" he shrieked bringing himself immediately to his feet then wiped his face roughly. Rin seeing the whole thing burst out laughing only to receive a rather evil glare from Eomer. "I am glad you think this amusing dear Rin for this was your doing." He said staring at the shaking woman clutching her sides. Rin quickly sobered "My fault, now tell me Eomer how was you falling on you rear my doing?" she asked rather strictly. Eomer climbed back into bed and faced her, "How is it your doing?! It is your doing because you screamed, and by doing so it caused me to awake in a panic which caused me to be careless and get tangled in the covers which THEN caused me to fall on my "rear" as you so lightly put it." Rin stared at him for a few moments then with nothing more stuck her tongue out at Eomer and emerged from under the covers. "Of Eomer just admit it, you're a klutz!" she said retreating to the bathing chamber. "I am not!" he called back moments later a bewildered expression across his face "What is a 'klutz'?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ ________ **************************************************************************** ****** ___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
It was Rin who went to Lord Elrond concerning Jake, she knew it was her only option and she knew Elrond would know what to do. She went to his study and was allowed entrance "My Lord Elrond I seek answers to questions that have been burning in my mind." Elrond rose from his seat by the fireplace and smiled "There is no need for formalities Rinbelethwen and I will help you anyway I can." He stated motioning for her to sit and she did. "Elrond, I-I wish to..." Rin stumbled with her words and it was frustrating her. Why couldn't she just say it? "You wish to go after your step father but Eomer and your friends will not allow you." He stated matter of factly. Rin gaped at him in shock then spoke "You know you're too smart for your own good" she said in mock annoyance earning a chuckle from the elf lord. "I would agree with your friends if I did not already know that you could handle Jake by yourself but..." 'Oh here it comes!' Rin thought to herself. "...Rin you are not into your full powers yet. You do not know how to use them; you do not know the spells or anything to be honest. You need training in archery, sword fighting and in magic." Rin`s shoulders slumped in defeat. "I suppose you are right." She said and rose to leave only to be stopped by Elrond`s soft yet commanding voice, " Rinbelethwen!" She turned around to face him once again; "You will start sword and archery training in a few days with my sons Elrohir and Elladan. Then Galadriel, Gandalf and Myself will teach you all you need to know about your powers." Rin shrieked in excitement forgetting elves sensitive hearing, Elrond covered his ears in pain as she continued on until she noticed her fault. "Um...sorry." she said solemnly. Elrond nodded dismissing her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Rin ran back to her room to inform Eomer of the news and he as well was excited that she would be learning how to defend herself. "But even so Rin, do not leave to find him by yourself. I beg of you, I could not bear to loose you." He asked pleadingly. Rin smiled and placed a soft but tender kiss on his lips. "Never, you will never loose me and that is a promise." Eomer gently put Rin down on her bed and caressed her hair, "You are a vision of beauty." Rin blushed at his comment but then gained new confidence as she touched his hair and then his face. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, he snatched her mouth with his and traced his hand down her back. Rin smiled and kissed him back, letting her tongue caress his mouth; he moaned and let his arms fall. "Eomer..." Rin whispered quietly. Eomer pulled away and brought a hand to Rin`s face. "I know and it will go no further, I promise."  
  
Rin smiled and hugged Eomer tightly just as Avath came strutting into the room. Tail swinging wildly and head held up high, Avath walked proudly through the room carrying a now bloodied and hole punctured rabbit in his jaws. Rin and Eomer both gaped in shock at the panther cub.  
  
"Avath! What did you do!?" Rin said covering her mouth with her hand. Avath ran around the room happily, blood dripping from his mouth then as he rounded the corner to the vanity, PLUNCK!  
  
Rin covered her eyes; he had run right into the wall. "So much like his master and her man." She said sarcastically.  
  
Eomer chuckled and walked over to Avath, "You are indeed a strange panther." Avath merely looked at him cross-eyed and stalked off with his prize rather insulted and embarrassed.  
  
Rin shook her head and turned to Eomer. "I should go find Steph and Arwen, I have to discuss some things with them." She said and began for the door.  
  
"Wait a moment, I have a question for you. It's...rather important." Eomer said making his way toward Rin. He took her hands in his own then spoke  
  
"We have known each other for a few months am I correct?" Rin nodded, though very puzzled. "I have loved you I am sure from the moment my riders and I came upon you on the plains."  
  
Rin blushed slightly at this "I am not good at this type of thing.... i shall get to the center of this matter. Rin I love you most than anything and it would fill my heart with joy if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."  
  
Rin`s jaw dropped but was soon replaced by a huge smile "Oh Eomer! Of course I will!" she said hugging him tightly. Eomer`s heart filled with love and joy as he held this woman in his arms. "I will never let anything happen to you, I am bound to you and I will protect you always with my life." He said kissing her softly. And he meant every word, and Rin knew it. 


	19. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related. I only own Rin, Avath, her family and Steph, well actually Steph actually owns herself. But you get the point.

Chapter 20 Rin was of course ecstatic that she was now engaged to Eomer. It was a dream come true, except for that fact Jake was on the loose. That frightened her and she really did not want the others to follow her for fear of them being hurt or worse KILLED!  
  
Rin walked to Stephs chambers then knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey!!" she said as Steph opened the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"What the bloody fuck do you want?" Steph said rather annoyed at her friend for disturbing her wonderful dream of Legolas."  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you but i HAD to tell you! Eomer has proposed to me and i accepted! We are to be married in Rohan during mid winter." Rin gushed excitedly. Steph gawked wide-eyed at her best friend, talk about a wake up call.  
  
"Your what? How i mean...i didn't even know you guys were, i mean...oh my freaking Buddha!!" Rin frowned and anger rose in the pit of her stomach,  
  
" Well perhaps if you got your heads out of the clouds and out of Legolass ass you would notice these things." she responded through clenched teeth.  
  
Stephs eyes narrowed to tiny slits, "What's that supposed to mean??" she said her voice thick.  
  
"It means maybe if you weren't so obsessed with Blondie you would notice things more. But then again guys were always a priority in your life over your friends. So of course your actions do not surprise me." Rin stated her anger clearly laid out.  
  
"You're one to talk miss ' Pity me for i am innocent and weak.' Steph said coldly. Rins face flushed red. "I do not act like that, you think i want to be some stupid princess with all these powers? Do you think i asked Nefaratoiel to make me her partner to fight the darkness of Middle Earth??" Rin said, her voice raising.  
  
Steph clenched her fists, " No but you sure take advantage of it don't you? All you ever do is faint or annoy people with your damn flashbacks!!"  
  
Rins eyes flared open, " DO YOU FUCKING THINK I ENJOY HAVING FLASHBACKS ABOUT THAT?! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT THAT KIND OF ATTENTION YOU INCONSIDERATE BITCH!! I WOULD GIVE ALL THIS..." she said gesturing towards her gown, jewelry and head jewel."...TO BE FREE OF THE NIGHTMARES I AM PLAGUED WITH!"  
  
Suddenly as if feeling his masters' discomfort, anger and sadness, Avath rounded the corner. His collar glowing a bright red and himself in his grown form. Avath growled and stood beside Rin.  
  
"You have no idea what i am going through, how hard this is for me to handle." Rin said tears cascading down her face, Steph rolled her eyes,  
  
"You can go on and let Middle Earth pity you about Jake, but we all know you probably deserved everything the guy did to you, your nothing but a stupid bitch whose life is a pointless waste a time." And with that Steph glared at Rin and then slammed the door in Rin and Avaths faces.  
  
Rin could not believe her friends cruel words tears, accompanied by sob racked through the 18 year olds body. Avath nuzzled her in an attempt to comfort his mistress but it did little.  
  
Rin climbed upon Avaths back, _' If that is how she and others truly feel then i will leave, i will dispose of Jake and then find my way back to modern times, where i will be alone but at least in peace.'  
_  
Rin gently nudged Avath and the enchanted panther leaped off towards the entrance, oblivious like its owner to the man strolling down the hallway.  
  
"Rin!" Eomer called as she and Avath went through the gates like lightning, leaving a dazed, confused and worried Eomer standing at the large doorway.  
  
"What evil has shown itself this day?" he asked himself as he walked back inside. 

Authors Note::

Ok sorry for the long delay but I'm so busy now i will try really hard to update but i can't make any promises. **REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE OR I WILL TAKE IT OFF TO LIGHTEN MY LOAD.**


	20. 

Authors note: Ok, since there are people reading this story I will leave it on and update it as often as I can. BUT you will have to REVIEW if you want it to continue to stay. How am I supposed to know what people think about it if youre not telling me? So yah, thanks to all of you who did review, im glad you all enjoy My Only Hope. Ill be wrapping this story up soon, its nearing the end! Yay!!  
  
Avardoiel /aka/ Rinbelethwen  
  
Chapter 21  
  
She had to get as far away from Elronds homely house as possible, better yet Rivendell. She knew she had but one choice in order for happiness, kill Jake. Dispose of the one person who was slowly killing her.  
  
Rin and Avath had been traveling non-stop except for the few times they rested for refreshment. She had left Rivendell days ago, how you ask did she know this, being from another world? The land now seemed dead and plagued, and for some reason there were no sings of life for miles.  
  
"Avath, I fear that we may be closer to where that SOB is that I assumed. Do you still wish to continue or should we just turn back?" Rin asked as Avath slowed to a stop by a stream. The panther bent down and lapped at the water greedily. Finally once his thirst was quenched, Avath rose his head and purred happily to his mistress, then as though he knew she could not understand him, Avath wrapped his long black tail around Rins hand.  
  
"I will take that as a yes we should continue on." Rin said chuckling lightly. "But I think its best we rest, I'm worn out and I can bet a million bucks you are too."  
  
Rin walked over to a large tree and sat down then curled up against it. Avath followed suit and curled up against Rin so she would be warm and safe. Unknown to Rin, Avath also had the power of blending into his surroundings. Therefore to any spies or on lookers they would merely see a tree and nothing more.

They all had been search for Rin for some time. Eomer was worried sick and had no clue as to the reason she left.  
  
"Where are you my Ithildin?" Eomer asked into the night. He had not left Rivendell yet; no one would allow it '_Incase she comes back._' Aragorn had said, along with Legolas, Gimli, Miriel, Nefaratoiel and Haldir. Although he definitely did like the idea of staying behind, he reluctantly agreed with their reason and stayed behind along with the lady Stephanie, whom oddly enough had not emerged from her room since the night Rin left.  
  
"That's is it!" Eomer clued into himself, '_something must have happened between the two of them. Lady Stephanie must have said or done something to Rin and that is what caused her to leave!_'  
  
Eomer immediately broke into a run for Stephs chambers. As he arrived, Eomer began pounding at her door. "**Open this door haste Lady! Or I shall not be tolerant of your actions towards Rin!"**  
  
Eomer could hear shuffling on the other side then slowly and quietly the door creaked open. "What the hell do you want?" a voice said hoarsely.  
  
"You will tell me what you have done and I will not have you banished to live with the Orcs." Came Eomers cold reply.  
  
Moments passed before the door was fully opened, and what he saw brought pity into the depths of his soul. It was Steph but not the same woman he had met before. She was now pale and sick looking, her eyes bloodshot from the endless array of tears, her hair was down and tangled and her clothing was stained and wrinkled.  
  
Eomer shook his head, "You obviously feel remorse for your actions?" he stated knowingly. Steph nodded,  
  
"It got way out of control, she was right about everything. I got jealous like always but this time I said things that should never have been said...Oh God tell me she's ok?" tears formed in the young girls eyes.  
  
"You have not heard then?" Eomer asked quietly. Steph shook her head. "Rin is missing. She took leave the same night you both fought. Both herself and Avath have not been seen since. We all fear she has gone after Jake alone." 


	21. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well...ok maybe some.  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
"Have you not heard then?" Eomer asked the grief stricken girl before him. Steph shook her head. "Rin has gone, she left a few nights ago, most likely the same night the two of you fought. Herself and Avath have not been seen since. We all fear that she has gone after Jake alone." Steph gasped then hung her head in shame,

" This is all my fault! We have to go find her!" Eomer shook his head and placed a gentle but firm hand on the young womans shoulder, " We can do nothing for her right now. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Miriel, Nefaratoiel and Haldir are out searching as we speak. I was instructed to stay here and wait, just incase she came back." Steph shook her head wildly.

"Don't you see?! She will NOT return! Rin has gone after Jake, the one person she will die trying to defeat. If Rin returns, then praise whatever God you have here. But most likely if she succeeds in defeating Jake, Avath and herself will try to find a way back to our World....away from me. And if she doesn't..." Eomer ran a hand over his face frustration, "Then we must go after her, and you WILL come, whether you wish it or not." Steph sighed and nodded as Eomer left the room to prepare the horses.  
  
**_Sometime later at the stables_**

"Eomer you know that this is not right. You should stay here." the old Wizard spoke in fatherly but adamant tone. Eomer whipped his head around to face the wizard

"And what Gandalf? Let her be killed? No, Stephanie and I will find her and bring her back to Rivendell." Gandalf sighed "If this is what you wish, then I cannot stop you but horseback will not get you there in time."

Eomer stared at the wizard, a confused expressions covering his face. "Follow me and you will see."  
  
**_Stephs room_**

"I can't do this! She hates me! What makes him think she will ever come back with me there!?" Steph vented in frustration.

"Because she is your sister, and only you and Eomer cam convince her otherwise. Though that is not what you will be doing." Gandalf called from the doorway with Eomer by his side.

"WHAT!? Rin is not my sister." Steph began to laugh, "We are just best friends, well we were."

"That is where you are wrong young one. When Rin was part of Middle Earth, she had a sister, Estaphanie. They were very close and together very powerful. Rin controlled the Stars while Estaphanie controlled the constellations. So in reality she was more powerful but still together you were as strong as the Queen of the Night. You my dear Steph are Princess Estaphanie controller of the constellations."

Both Rin and Eomer gaped at the wizard in shock, "S-s-so...so then what can I do?" Gandalf smiled

"You can summon the constellations, Leo the Lion, Scorpio, Pieces but the one constellation not know to your world is Esiar the Hawk of Night. He is not only the highest of constellations but also your servant, pet and friend like Avath is to Rin." Steph smiled in delight and surprise

"So then how do I get him to appear?"  
  
"Just Whistle." was Gandalfs sole reply before he left the room.

"Whistle? Well thats practicle i suppose. I guess maybe we should go outside and find out if it works?" Steph called to Eomer as she ran out towards the gardens.

_"Leave me alone! Just go away I wasn't even crying!!" Rin scream as Jake dragged her through the house until they cam to the basement door. "Maybe not. But this way if you do start I wont have to hear it!" Jake opened the door and threw the young girl down the stairs into the dark, wet and cold basement. "When will I be set free? When will this end?" Rin asked to the darkness._  
  
Rin awoke in a start; she was wrapped in something warm and furry. She sat up slightly only to come face to face with Avath.  
  
"Shit! Avath you scared the hell outta me!" Avath lick her hand gently then froze. 'Crunch Crunch'  
  
"Footsteps! Avath we have to hide!" Rin whispered then began to get up only to be held back down. "Avath come now, it could be someone dangerous, we have to hide!" Rin continued her attempt get up but again Avath merely held her still as a human form came into view. The person walked around, most likely trying to listen for any disturbances.  
  
Then as if by some miracle, the figure walked right up to Rin and did not even acknowledge her. Rin curled up into Avath, scared she would be seen. She felt Avath wrapped his long tail around her waist and pull her up into a standing position.  
  
"Rin!!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Rin whipped her head around in shock. "Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn ran up to the shocked and confused girl and embraced her. "At last we have found you!" Rin backed away slightly, "We?"  
  
Aragorn smirked slightly, "Legolas I have found her!" Aragorn called behind him. No more than a few seconds later Legolas ran into view, followed by Gimli, Miriel, Haldir and Nefaratoiel.  
  
"Thank the Valar you are safe!" Legolas whispered as he pulled the shocked girl into his arms.  
  
"If you all are here to return me to Rivendell you will have all come for nothing. I am not returning until my task is completed." Rin stated turning her back to all of them and climbing back onto Avaths back.  
  
"But Rin, you cannot beat him alone." Haldir piped in after being silent far too long.  
  
"He is right. Although I do not like to admit it." Nefaratoiel added in receiving a mock glare from Haldir.  
  
Rin frowned, "I can and I will, it is about time I stick up for myself. Do I not deserve to be happy?" Legolas placed a soothing hand upon Rins shoulder. "Of course you deserve to be happy. But insanity will not lead you there. You are in need of aid, why do you deny it so?"  
  
Rin slid off Avath and softly spoke to Legolas "Because I have to do this alone. Don't you understand? All my life he has kept me prisoner. I wish only to free myself at last, and I think...I think I can only do that if I am the one to defeat Jake."  
  
Legolas gazed into his friends eyes for moments before answering, "You have been like a good friend to me Rin, and I only wish to protect you from the evil you are to face. But I along with all of them..." he said gesturing towards Aragorn, Miriel, Haldir and Nefaratoiel. "...cannot stop the princess of the stars from do something she is adamant about doing." Legolas finished with a smile. Rin smiled back and hugged Legolas tightly.  
  
"Thank you. If you wish, you can accompany me until the battle and then I would ask you to leave me."  
  
Now it was Nefaratoiels turn to speak, "Rin we will accompany you to as far as you wish. Who else will save your but from Orcs and other creatures that lurk around Middle Earth?"  
  
Rin scowled, the laughed at the comment knowing full well it was true. "Well then, lets go!" Rin mounted Avath and they set off, completely unaware of the dark shadow lurking following a safe distance behind them.  
  
Authors Note: Again I apologize for my lateness. Its exam time and Im really swamped. So anyway here it is REVIEW! 


	22. 

Chapter 22   
  
Esiar  
  
Steph and Eomer stood in the gardens quietly as Steph gathered her wits as to call for Esiar. "I really hope this works, I'm so freaked out." Steph said to Eomer who was sitting by the fountain patiently waiting for her to get it over with.  
  
"Freaked out?" he asked her curiously while raising his eyebrow questionably. "I'm afraid I do not know what that means."

Steph turned around to face him, "Oh! Sorry Eomer. I keep forgetting that you don't always understand my lingo." Eomer shook his head in confusion "_Lingo?"_ instead of questioning her he just smiled and nodded. He did the same when Rin would say something he was not familiar with.

"I'm just a little scared is all. I mean I just found out I am someone completely different than who I have been. I don't know what to think anymore I'm so lost." Steph slowly walked towards the center of the garden and looked up to the sky "I can't help but think that I will just wake up and all of this will merely be a dream. I would be heartbroken. I've made so many close friends and relationships with the people here. My life could never be the same again even if it is all a dream. I finally fit."

Eomer stood up and walked over to Steph "My Lady if this is indeed a dream, than think of it this way. You can always come back. We as your friends will always be here waiting for you to return."

Steph smiled at the man before her, she now knew why Rin loved him so, if she wasn't with Legolas then she may well have fallen for him right then. " Thank you Eomer. Come let us set off. Stand back and I will call to Esiar." Eomer nodded in agree and backed up to a safe distance from Steph.

Steph stood in the middle of the gardens and gazed into the clear blue sky, a sudden feeling of warmth overcame her and she smiled in recognition. "I can remember a long time ago, to sisters ruled together under the Queen of the Night. They were closer than any siblings known. They felt each other's pain and welcomed each other's happiness. Everything was so wonderful. Then one horrible night, jealousy overcame one of them. The youngest and princess of the constellations...ME!" Steph whipped around to face Eomer.

"My God Eomer! It's my fault! I am the reason we were separated and transported to Earth!" She said falling to her knees in despair. Eomer ran over to the grief-stricken girl. "It could not have been your fault Stephanie..."

"No! It was! It was me... I got jealous of her, so jealous that she was more powerful than me and that she was to inherit the throne of the Night from our Eldest sister...Nefaratoiel! I was angry and I wanted revenge!" Steph began to cry as the memories flooded back to her, "I tried to use my powers to kill my own sister, but somehow it turned on me and when I carried out the spell, instead of doing what it was supposed to it brought us away from Middle Earth. Oh Eomer! It was all my fault, I'm to blame for her suffering and for my own." she said finishing in a soft whisper as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Eomer sat upon the cold stone in horror, not because of the recent revelation but because of the giant Hawk that now stood beside Steph and staring at him hungrily.

* * *

The group of six walked (or in Rins case rode) for most of the day until they came upon the edge of a forest.

"We should rest for the night." said Legolas setting down his pack. Everyone agreed and did the same.

"Well it's about damn time." Rin mumbled, plopping herself over Avath. "What was that/" Legolas called innocently from behind her. Rin Shot up quickly and smiled at him, "Oh! I said...I wish I knew the time." Rin giggled nervously as Legolas eyed her.

"Very well, it is a few hours until mid night. Get some rest Rin, you will be needing it for tomorrow." Legolas spoke then walked away.

Aragorn began to build a fire, whilst Gimli and Legolas set off to gather firewood. Rin sat upon her blanket in silence, staring eerily into the wild orange flames. "My lady?" Haldir asked, worried since she had not spoken since they had stopped. Rin showed no emotion as to hearing him.

_I feel it's changing, I stay the same  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us  
I've got a secret,  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm  
  
Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?  
  
You tell me you have to go...  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know  
  
Now that you've left me, there's no retur-ning  
I keep comparing, you're always win-ning  
I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted  
Will you make me at home?  
  
Don't tell me you have to go...  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know  
  
To sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back  
Winter is coming and I need to stay warm  
  
The heat.....  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody knows _

Haldir stared at the young woman, intrigued by her song. It definitely was not something he had ever heard before but it was still beautiful.

"Rin?" Haldir called to again, this time the young woman looked up and smiled.

"Hello Haldir. What can I do for you?" Haldir thought, '_what was my reason for coming over again? Ah yes!' _

"Aragorn wished to know if you are hungry? So we do not make more stew than needed if you are not.' Haldir inwardly sighed in relief at his forgetfulness.

"Oh, tell him I said no thank you, I'm not really hungry. But thank you for asking." And with that Rin put her head back down and took a book from her sack that she had borrowed from Arwen and began to read. Haldir shrugged his shoulders and returned to the fire.

"Well, will the Lady be joining us?" asked Gimli. Haldir frowned, "Nay."

* * *

"By Valar Stephanie you did it!!" shouted Eomer in happiness and shock. Steph looked at him, bewildered. 

"Did what?" Steph wiped tears from her eyes and began to stand when...

"SCREEECHHH!" Steph jumped up in horror and clung to Eomer as she heard the ear shattering noise. She turned to source of the noise and noticed the very large black hawk standing before her.

"Oh my God! Is that...?" the hawk made a strange clicking noise and began to approach Steph. Eomer backed up and hid behind a bush while Steph still stood, completely unfazed by the fact that a 7-foot tall hawk stood in front of her.

"It is you. Your eyes tell me the truth." She said gazing into the bird's deep teal eyes. Esiar screech again, but this time afterward a cloud of blue mist formed around Steph. Eomer watch in awe as constellations fell from the sky and joined the mist.

A bright light could be seen from all around the gardens as the mist broke. Esiar flapped his wings lightly, pushing away the mist. Eomer peeked from behind his hiding spot expecting to see the worst. But what he saw was definitely not what he had expected.

**_Well heres chapter 22, i really hope you guys like it. i worked fairly hard on it. The battle is coming very soon...so stay tuned. And remember what i said if you wish for me to continue My Only Hope i want REVIEWS. I refuse to work on a story no one is reading....it just would not make sense. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Muah!!_**

**_Until We Meet Again... this is _****_Avardoiel signing off!!_**


	23. 

**Chapter 23**

Rin sat by the fire reading a book of the history of the Elves; it had everything, including how to speak some of the languages. She had received it as a gift from Arwen before leaving when she expressed her interest in them to her friend.........

"_I think elves are so amazing. I wish I could stay here longer and learn more of them." She said quietly to Arwen as they strolled through the long quite halls. Arwen smiled brightly at the young woman before her._

"_Perhaps you could still learn." Arwen took Rins hand a pulled her quickly down the hall passing many doors and rooms, after running for a few moments both stopped at a rather large and ominous door. "Come with me, I believe I may have found an answer to your problem."_

_They entered the room quietly; Rin let her eyes adjust to the dark and then gasped at the sight before her. Books, thousands of them lined neatly along the great walls of the room; most of the books seemed to be fairly unused for many of them carried dust. Arwen smiled, "It is the library, and my Father and I are the only ones who visit here." _

_Arwen walked along the shelves apparently looking for a book in particular, while Rin just gazed around curiously. At last Rin heard Arwen call her over, by then Arwen had made her way completely across the room and was now holding a rather thick and beautifully designed book._

"_This book is the History of my people. It has all you could wish to know about the Elves. I apologize for its dustiness, I'm afraid we only read the Elvish version. The common tongue version was never a popular book for those who could not speak the language." Arwen laughed, her melodious laugh echoing throughout the room.  
_

"_May this book help take your mind off of what is to come." Arwen said giving Rin the book and hugging her new friend tightly. Rin smiled, "Thank You."_

Rin smiled to herself, _'Perhaps we will meet again.'_

"Rin. Aragorn wishes to speak to you." Rin smiled up at Legolas. "Thank you Legolas. Could you help me up please? My feet seem to have fallen asleep." Legolas smiled and took her hands pulling her up.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else? Do you want to tell me where?" Rin looked at her elf friend and smirked. "Somehow, I think you most likely already know Legobutt." Rin laughed and ran up ahead to find Aragorn.

"Legobutt?" Legolas questioned to himself and walked back to the fire, a look of pure confusion and mirth across his features.

* * *

Eomer stared wide-eyed at Steph as the thick, blue mist cleared. There, before him stood not Steph, but Estaphanie. Her hair was no longer shoulder length, poofy, and dye damaged. It was now down to her back in long shining golden waves. Her eyes no longer held all the grief, hurt and despair like before, but were a sharp blue full of wisdom, love and strength much like what he had seen in Rin the night she was transformed.

Her outfit was not anything glorious due to the fact like in the past she was always riding Esiar, therefore she could not were a dress. Instead, she wore black breeches that flared out to look like a dress and a silver blue tunic and a silver belt that had silver and gold stars hanging from it.

"Do not trouble yourself with words Eomer." She said quietly with a soft smile. " Come, my sister needs you. She will be meeting with Jake soon. And I fear unless we are there she will not win." Eomer smiled and nodded walking quickly but still with caution towards her and Esiar.

"Fear not, As long as you mean myself and Rin no threat, Esiar will bid you no harm and honour our friendship." Steph said seriously and climbed upon the birds' back. "Come on then, don't be a chicken shit!" Steph called down to him holding back her laughter.

Eomer frowned and climbed on behind Steph. "I am no 'chicken shit' and do not think I haven't heard that expression before. Your sister used it often."

Steph burst out laughing and shook her head, "Alright hold on tight! His take offs never were smooth, alright!" Steph closed her eyes and began to chant, "'Wil Esiar! Wil na mel onoone! Wil na Rinbelethwen!"(Fly Esiar! Fly to my sister!! Fly to Rinbelethwen!)

Esiar screeched in response began to flap his large, dark, powerful wings. Eomer felt sick from the movement, this was not something he was used to. Sucking up his pride he held onto the young woman in front of him for dear life as the hawk took off into the night sky.

From afar an old but wise man and wizard smiled, "It's high time they returned. Hopefully it did not happen too late."

* * *

Rin walked over to Aragorn and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"

Aragorn chuckled, "Gimli?" Rin gasped in mock insult, "Do you honestly think I sound like a dwarf? And do you honestly think Gimli could reach that high up?"

Gimli grunted at the insult, "I could so reach!" Legolas came up behind him chuckling, "As long as there is a box nearby you could."

Everyone around the fire roared with laughter at Gimlis expense. Nefaratoiel smiled at the sight, never before had she seen Elves, Human and Dwarfs interact so kindly with each other, it was nice.

Haldir came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What keeps your mind Nefaratoiel?"

Nefaratoiel looked up from her seat on the log, "I think of nothing March warden, only of what is too come." Haldir frowned at her use of his title but said nothing.

"Aragorn where does our path lead tomorrow?" Haldir questioned walking away from Nefaratoiel.

Aragorn sighed, "It is Rin who will lead us, for it is only she who knows where this man or beast lay. We are only here for support and protection."

Everyone's gaze turned to Rin who sighed as well, "Something inside me tells me to continue East towards the SilverMoon Temple, it is there that my heart tells me Jake awaits us."

Aragorn and Legolas both frowned at the name, "I know of the place in which you speak, it is but a half days walk from here." Aragorn spoke, though sounding seemingly nervous about the subject.

Legolas gazed into the fire; "It is no place for you or our company. The earth beneath it is said to be cursed with the blood of the Lady of the Night and those who tread on it do not get much father than the Temple's entrance before they are put to join her. Rin, we cannot go there, it is certain death for us all!"

Rin shook with fear, so that was where her other sister lay? Which means she would never meet her. Rin felt anger boil inside her, she would not stand back and let this man continue living, she would fight to the death if needed be!

"I am sorry Legolas but I must. I did not ask for you or the others to follow me and I will not allow Jake to roam this land killing freely at will. I'll not be stopped, those who dared to visit SilverMoon Temple were not the Lady of the Nights own blood, perhaps the Lady will spare her sister and her sisters companions if I ask it of her." Legolas shook his head in frustration and stalked off. Rin rolled her eyes and faced the remaining people,

"If you all agree with him and do not wish to follow me, say it now. Avath and I will go without you all, I'll not ask you to follow me and I wont hold it against you."

She scanned the crowd and landed upon Gimli and Haldir who looked a bit nervous. Gimli spoke up, "I hate to say it lass but I agree with the elf. I also heard terrible things about that place and I...." Rin put a hand up to stop him, "So be it, you are staying with Legolas." Gimli put his head down and walked off towards the same direction Legolas did along with Haldir who merely mumbled an apology on the way by.

Rin looked back at the two remaining people with a questioning gaze, Aragorn smiled and embraced her. "I'm not leaving you to go there alone little one. I will follow you until death takes me." Rin smiled at his loyalty and returned the embrace.

"As will I." Spoke Nefaratoiel from behind them.

"Thanks, you guys are truly the greatest people I have ever met. Aragorn I don't know what I would do without you. You have been like a father to me and I could never thank you enough. And Nefaratoiel, you have been such a great friend and you have given me Avath and for that I will forever be in your debt. Without you guys I don't know what would have become of me."

Nefaratoiel raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Think nothing of it...friend."

Rins face turned serious as she gazed into the fire, "I only wish Eomer were here. I feel horrible, I may never see him again and I never even got to say goodbye to him." Tears cascaded from Rins eyes and Avath noticing his mistress distress wiped her tears away with his tail and then wrapped it around her hand in order to comfort her.

"He knows your duty, and he understood. You will see him again Rin, I am sure of it." Nefaratoiel spoke as Aragorn unrolled her bedroll.

"Rin lay down and sleep, all will be better in the morning." Aragorn spoke leading Rin to her bed. Rin nodded and lay down, Avath doing the same close beside her.

Aragorn smiled at the young girl as she slept and thought back to Legolas' comments, he was right in some aspects but his abandonment was not to be tolerated. How could he, Gimli and Haldir just walk away from Rin, and the rest of them like that? Aragorn whipped around to face Nefaratoiel who was sitting nearby on a rock sharpening her blades.

"Why did they leave like that?! Do they have no faith in our leader? No faith in their companions or themselves?!"

Nefaratoiel looked up in surprise at Aragorns sudden outburst of anger. "Aragorn...they did what they thought was right. They were only looking out for themselves, which is smart but also very selfish. She does not need them. You well know she doesn't even need US."

Aragorn nodded and looked down at the small form covered by a larger one, his facial expression softened "I know, but that still does not make abandoning her right. She is young, inexperience and alone. She cannot survive the journey without help even with Avath. As a panther he can only do so much to protect her."

Nefaratoiel nodded, not missing how his expression softened when he looked at her. "Aragorn, mani naa lle umien? (What are you doing?)

Aragorn looked at her in confusion but did not reply so Nefaratoiel continued, "Re naa nlye tinu Aragorn! Lle sinta sina! Mankoi lle nwalma llie? (She is not your daughter Aragorn! Why do you torment yourself? )

Aragorn waited patiently for her to finish and then calmly spoke, "Because she loves me like one, and I promised to care and protect her like a Father should, something she has not known. You of all people should know what she is going through."

Nefaratoiel put her head down and spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear, "My situation was much different. But you are right, I do. And I hold a soft spot in my heart for her. But you know as well as I do...she will not be staying in Middle Earth. Once she has done what she has come to do, she will probably go back to from where she once came."

Aragorn rubbed his hands over his face and frustration and walked away to keep first watch. Nefaratoiel shook her head and lay on her bedroll letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Rin wanted. Aragorn tried to get her up so they could leave, but she would have none of it. Finally Avath came and picked her up. He then put her on his back and carried her for about an hour as they travelled until she was awake enough to walk herself.

"I don't think I can do this." Rin said sitting cross-legged on Avaths back. Aragorn looked at her oddly then spoke, "Of course you can. He has no chance against you."

Rin rolled her eyes and hissed in annoyance, "I don't even know how to use my powers Aragorn! How the hell am I supposed to best someone with utmost experience, it's impossible!"

Aragorn shook his head and sped up his walking pace so he would be ahead. Nefaratoiel frowned and looked at Rin who was pouting with her arms crossed, this angered Nefaratoiel.

"We have not risked our lives and traveled across Middle Earth to follow a child into certain death. If you will act like you are now when it comes time to fight, then yes it will be impossible for you to win! But whining and pouting about it will get you nowhere. Now get off that cat and give him a break, start walking and start thinking more positively or I will leave you to fight alone as well!"

Rin gaped at Nefaratoiel words and meekly slid off Avath. Nefaratoiel was right; she was being childish and whiny. "I am sorry Aragorn, Nefaratoiel. I don't know what came over me... I-I am just scared. The more we travel to the Temple, the closer this strange vibe pulses within me. We are close...too close for my own comfort and I...I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this."

Aragorn slowed and turned around taking the now very upset girl in his arms. "You will do fine, you must only believe in yourself and you will beat him. I have faith in you and so does Nefaratoiel, you must only have faith in yourself."

Rin looked up at Aragorn and laughed earning a frown in return, "Well that was, I think, the wisest thing that's ever come out of your mouth since we met."

Aragorn frowned while Nefaratoiel and Rin both laughed. "I-I ...Oh curse both you women and your infernal jokes!"

Rin fell to the ground in hysterics as Aragorn stood there and pouted, "You...Hahaha! You should see your...Hahaha...face right (wheeze) now!!"

Aragorn had no time to respond as Avath began to growl at the sky. Rin sobered up immediately and followed his gaze to what looked like a bird.

"Oh c'mon Avath it's only a bird." She said and began to walk away.

"Rin...tis no normal bird, look!" called Nefaratoiel. Rin looked up and saw that it was now closer and a hell of a lot bigger.

"OH-MY-BUDDAH!" She said slowly as the bird set itself to land. Dirt and grass flew up and then came to a rest as the bird stopped its large wings. The bird looked at all the faces and stopped on Rins.

"SCREECH!!!" Rin did not run or scream, for some reason she knew this bird, or at least she felt like she knew it. Slowly Rin crept up to it.

"Rin stop! That is a Night Hawk, they are dangerous!" Aragorn called from afar.

"Esiar would not hurt his second master." Came a voice from behind the bird. Rin gasped as Steph emerged from behind Esiars wing followed by Eomer.

"Oh my...what are you doing here?" she asked pulling Steph into a hug completely forgetting the fight.

"Rin, you will never believe this but..." Steph went on to tell Rin about her being Estaphanie her sister and story of how Rin came to be on Earth. By the time she was done, everyone was awestruck except for Eomer and Steph.

"And Nefaratoiel is also our sister, though she has been lost for some time." Nefaratoiel blinked in confusion.

"I am?" she asked

"Ai, when myself and Rin were transported to Earth you were hit with the remnants of the spell and lost your memory. You ended up wandering out into the woods and got lost. Thank the Valar that couple found. They then raised you as their own since you still very young, even for an elf and they had no clue of your identity."

Nefaratoiel placed her hand in front of her mouth in shock. "I can't believe this...I mean I do, but it's so difficult to take in. And it's so sudden and unexpected."

Steph smiled and hugged the now shaken she-elf "You should have seen me!" Nefaratoiel and Steph laughed and looked at Rin was now staring at something or rather someone behind Steph.

"Hello Eomer." She said quietly tears forming in her eyes. Eomer smiled and held out his arms to her. Rin let out a sob and ran into Eomers open arms and began crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Eomer, I never meant to leave without saying goodbye or leave at all! I never wanted to leave you, I've missed you so much...oh god say you'll forgive my stupidity?"

Eomer pulled her at arms length and looked at her seriously, "Would I be here if I did not forgive you? I was never angry with you in the first place."

Rin smiled and hugged him again. " I hate to break up this little mushy reunion but there is a matter of killing an evil beast at hand. " called a gruff voice from nearby.

"Gimli!!!" Rin cried running over to him and enveloping the Dwarf into a hug. Gimli blushed and grunted slightly, "There, there lass. Nice to see you too."

"But why? I thought you did not want to go near the SilverMoon Temple? Why did you come back?"

"Well we realized that...it wouldn't be much fun without us and uh...." Gimli started but was interrupted.

"And that we were being cowards and horrible friends. Rin, we are all sorry for being so selfish and disloyal. It is our hope and greatest wish that we would earn your forgiveness." Haldir spoke and went down to one knee along with Legolas and Gimli.

Rin smiled, "Get up you dorks, of course I forgive you. I knew you'd come back!" she laughed pulling them into a group hug.

"Well now that that's over with how about we get going so we can kill that dirty bastard and go home!" yelled Steph. Everyone cheered in agreement and started up again.

* * *

"So they think they can beat me eh? That little bitch won't know what hit her once she gets here. She doesn't stand a chance against me." A deep, scratchy voice rose from the darkness of the temple. The only light was that of the Palandir, hiding the owner of the voice.

"Her happiness will be short lived. As will her life."

**A/N:Ok guys! Here it is guys! Only a few more chapters left and then the story is done!!! Yay!!!**

**Review or no updates!!**


	24. 

**_Chapter 24_**

**_Starlight, Star bright, please protect my friends tonight..._**

Anduril1043-thank you so much for your review, It was so nice! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter; I worked extremely hard on it. I hope you enjoy this one too, for I also worked really hard on it, as it is one of the last chapters. --

Also I'd like to thank Miriellar who, might I add you should all be thanking since this chapter would never have gone up if she had not encouraged me to continue this story. She's been the coolest of all people and I urge all of you who haven't, to read her wonderful and amazing stories. If you think mine are good...damn you are missing out, for hers are far better than mine could ever be. Thx Miriellar This chapter is for you!

Also to all my other reviewers, I continue for you guys and no one else...if hadn't been for you I would have given up a long time ago...huggles to all You all are truly the best readers an author could have.

Authors note: I AM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE, IVE BEEN HAVING PROBLEMS WITH THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT SINCE ITS SUCH AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Also, there may be different views going on, normally I stay with being like a narrator, but for this chapter I think it would be cooler to do different ones, mostly Rin talking to herself but not in thought. Get it? No, **sighs **extremely sorry if it confuses you...I don't mean to.

* * *

Rin smiled as she looked about her, She still couldn't believe it, Haldir, Legolas and Gimli were back, Steph was really her sister along with Nefaratoiel and Eomer was here beside her. And not mention she had the best friends on Middle Earth and Modern Earth. And she had Aragorn who had been not only a friend but almost a father to her...she couldn't believe how lucky she was this very instant.

She glanced ahead then frowned, among the light fog that had formed about them a few hours ago was a building; a small building though anyone could tell it was more than just any building. They came closer ad the fog broke, kind of.

"What the hell?" Steph gasped in wonderment as they stood together surrounded by fog but just that, they were only surrounded. In front and around them for about 50feet was clear and before them stood the building Rin had thought was in the distance.

Legolas squinted slightly then frowned, "This is a spell, one of dark power, for not even my Elven eyes can pierce this fog." Steph held onto Legolas, we knew we were in trouble when elf was screwed.

Ok this was not good, Rin thought rubbing her temples. Just as she thought they were in the homerun, this happens.

Aragorn sense her distress and spoke, "Rin it isn't a set back, we are here. THIS is the SilverMoon Temple."

Rin looked at the building and sure enough just above the large Oak door was a silver star, it almost looked as if someone had stolen a star from the heavens just to place it on this door. It was not a five-point star in fact it was merely and big silver glowing dot.

She could sense the ground beneath her weep and it was unnerving. She glanced momentarily at Steph and Nefaratoiel and she could see by the look on their faces that they felt it also.

"This IS it, can you feel it guys?" everyone looked at Rin strangely except for her sisters whom obviously felt it.

"What do you mean? What is it we should be feeling Rin?" Eomer asked his blue eyes piercing her soul.

"I can feel her, we can feel Celebriatoiel," she stated gesturing towards Nefaratoiel and Steph. Haldir mumble a quiet prayer for the fallen Queen of then Night. Galadriel had long told him of her niece and how she passed, it had been horrible. She had told him that her soul was never put to rest. And for that reason she stayed upon Arda to get her revenge and forever remain a lost soul until her killer was put away.

Rin could see Haldir put his head down as she spoke her sister's name. "Haldir, she waits for us, she will be free again. Galadriel knows this."

Rin could still see a bit of doubt in his eyes but she only smiled in return, "Middle Earth will be free again after this night. That is a promise I intend to keep...no matter what."

* * *

They had settled the decision that they would rest for a while before starting for the Temple. They had to make some type of plane before going after this guy and they knew he would not be easily beaten.

They all gathered in a circle and spoke silently, "I think it would be best to stick together. That way we could fight as one and it diminish any chance for us to be caught off guard." Haldir spoke up glancing around at solemn faces. Legolas shook his head in response,

"Nay, we cannot do that. If we all enter together it would make us an easy target. If this Jake is as powerful as we have heard he will take us down quite easily. We should enter as one and then immediately separate. That way we would not make such an easy target."

Haldir frowned and Nefaratoiel could see that this would surely escalate to something out of hand if continued, so she decided to step in.

"What do you suppose we should expect Rin? I mean you seemingly know this man, at least more than us." She asked gesturing to the group.

Rin looked about nervously and then glanced at Eomer who smiled encouragingly. Rin let out a deep sigh,

"You see, I don't really know him all that well...I never really wanted to know the guy, I mean he always hurt me and stuff so I tried to stay away from him. And to tell you the honest truth guys...." Rin looked away and took a deep breath before looking back to the rest of the group. "You wont have to worry about what he will be like.... it will only be Nefaratoiel, Steph and myself going in."

Aragorn and Eomer both rose to protest but Steph stood up and halted their speech with a silencing hand. "No, you've brought us this far and that is all you can do. You wont be able to get near the Temple, WE will."

Aragorn frowned and stood, "But Rin said that perhaps the lady Celebriatoiel might grant us entrance if she asked it."

"That is not a certain thing Aragorn. For all we know she may just kill us without a second thought. The woman is out for revenge not that I could blame her. Her word is not to be trusted even if she agrees to spare us, she might go back on it." Legolas spoke from beside Steph who nodded in agreement.

Gimli and Haldir then joined in and after a few moments all the men were in a heated argument. Sensing the opportunity, Rin grabbed hold of Nefaratoiel and Steph and then ran into the fog towards the Temple followed by Avath, Silmaneero and Esiar, who had shrunk to a normal size, completely unnoticed by the men.

* * *

"As I was saying before Gimli interrupted me. Rin..." Aragorn spoke looking towards Rins direction only to find it unoccupied. He looked around and noticed, ALL the women were gone, along with Esiar, Silmaneero and Avath.

"They've left! They snuck away while we were arguing!" Gimli grunted and went to follow.

"No! Wait! Gimli you mustn't rush into a place like this. We will form a plan and then enter to find them together." Haldir reasoned, all nodded and began looking for solutions.

* * *

The 3 women ran into the Temple only to realize they were surrounded by blackness, "Well this is just great!" yelled Steph into the darkness.

"Shut up you dumbass! Do you want to make our arrival known!?" Steph mouthed a sorry. "I can see fairly well and the Thea jewel will light up the rest of the way." Rin stated before she began to walk. The Temple seemed like a cave, it was almost endless, and then just about as she was going to turn around and suggest going a different direction, she lost contact with the ground and fell.

* * *

_Steph, Nefaratoiel,_ was all Rin could think. She was falling, her sister's startled cries echoed in her ears which meant she wasn't the only who had fallen, gold, crimson and argent bursting beyond her eyes in dazzling shows, so brilliant she could not bear it. Her hand flailed helplessly, her grip landed on fur, she recognized as Avath, they were lost as they plunged down- Before she could draw another breath, she tumbled head over heels and struck the ground. Rin lay there for a moment, stunned. She rolled over and opened her eyes.  
  
Nefaratoiel sat with Silmaneero a few feet away along with Steph and Esiar, and they were in some sort other dimension, and in front of large castle.

A roaring wind whipped her hair around her face. Her sisters moaned softly to her right and pushed themselves to their feet, swaying slightly in the gale.  
  
"Holy shit," Steph mumbled when she looked around her, her eyes round as saucers. Rin followed her gaze and her mouth dropped open. Above them was a raging maelstrom the likes of which she had never seen before. It was as though an endless sea of molten lead had spilled across the sky; it flowed and boiled, iron-colored and streaked with waves of bruised-green and violet. Lightning shot through the clouds, lighting up the sky and then hitting a nearby tree bursting it into bright orange flames.  
  
"Come on!" Rin screamed, motioning the rest across the drawbridge and into the castle. For some reason she knew that's where they had to be. With a deafening boom the bridge exploded right behind them, sending splinters showering over the 3 girls and their pets. Inside it was almost no better; the castle shook with the strength of the storm; so hard Steph was afraid it might collapse. Rin set her mouth in a hard line and felt a new surge of power and confidence, "Come on guys! We have to find him!" Rin called behind her and started to sprint down a corridor, looking for some kind of notion as to where she was suppose to go, while doing so the Thea began to shine brightly, lighting their way.  
  
"Where are we going?" Nefaratoiel yelled, running after Rin. Even she was not sure of this place and it was scaring her. Nefaratoiel and Steph caught up with Rin at the base of giant stone steps.  
  
"This way," she pointed, and began to climb.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing or where you're going?" asked Steph, huffing and puffing behind her.  
  
"I will when I have to do it," Rin stated. She looked at her sisters over her shoulder. "But watch where you're going, I have a feeling there something up. It can't be this -_WHOA!"_  
  
If Avath hadn't grabbed her tunic in his teeth at that moment, she would have plummeted over the top of the stairs and into a black nothingness. They all stood, gaping, in a stone archway that overlooked the ruins of the twisted perspective room, 'Where had that come from?' Rin asked herself.  
  
"_NO,_" she cried, "no no no! There's no way over this!"  
  
"What do we do now?" Steph whispered to Nefaratoiel.  
  
Rin peered over the edge; in the blackness below was a tiny point of light. It was dim but it was there. She closed her eyes. There was only one thing they could do, really. There was no turning back and this whole thing was about taking chances and risking everything.  
  
"We jump."  
  
"You're out of your MIND." Nefaratoiel screamed, backing away.  
  
For some reason this struck Rin as hilarious, and she started to giggle. They were standing on the edge of a precipice in another dimension trying to save Middle Earth, a place she always thought fake, from her Stepfather. She never once thought she was in her right mind at _all, except for when she first realized where she was, she thought she was dreaming or something but not now_. Rins insanity was catching; pretty soon both Nefaratoiel and Steph were grinning as well. Steph grabbed Nefaratoiels hand and held out her other one to Rin, and she took it.  
  
Steph stood close to Rin, looking down. "Three."  
  
"Two." Rin squeezed her hand tight, as did Nefaratoiel. They all took a deep breath.  
  
"One," Nefaratoiel spoke, in unison they stepped off the stairs.

* * *

"If we can't agree then what is the point of this?" Eomer said aloud to the others. Aragorn frowned as Gimli grunted some kind of response. Haldir spoke softly,

"We must conjure a way to get inside to help them. But none of us can agree on a proper approach. Unless we do we shall be stranded out here whilst our Ladies and friend risk death."

Aragorn started to speak but was cut off when a small whirlwind entered the circle where the 5 'men' sat. All took out their swords and readied themselves for a fight.

"Lower your weapons or I shall not be lenient." A soft melodic voice demanded amongst the mist that now replaced the whirlwind.

All then men obliged and gazed upon the approaching figure. A woman, no a female elf,

"Lady Celebriatoiel?" Haldir asked, still gaping at her.

"Yes it is I Haldir, I have come before you to help you. I will take you to my sisters, but you cannot interfere when I do. It could change everything a greatly risk their lives."

Although none of them liked that idea, they all agreed. Celebriatoiel smiled slightly and in a flash of light they disappeared.

* * *

They drifted down, the light source growing brighter as they fell. The smell of magic grew, and the farther they fell the stronger it became. It was getting thicker, cloying, her nostrils burning with it until Rin was forced to breath shallowly through her mouth. A cold draft flew between the women, separating them. She glanced around not seeing them and began to panic, Her arms flung about in a desperate attempt to grip onto something, and she did. Avath.  
  
Like a plane descending through clouds, she broke free of the wind, and drifted silently to the ground, Nefaratoiel sitting on a large Silmaneeros back and Steph hanging from Esiars talons they both landed right beside her and looked around.  
  
"What-"Steph began, but Rin clapped her hand over her mouth, motioning toward a stone altar about sixty feet away. The tiny pinpoint of light they had seen from the landing was emanating from the archway over the altar, only now it was as brilliant as a bonfire. A life-size statue of a hagly old man stood there, a man who looked eerily like Jake, his back to them. The statue wore a long black flowing robe, His black hair shinning in the light. 'Wait, It's not a statue.' Rin thought, terrified. It was Jake, but not how she remembered him.  
  
The wind made such a loud sound that Rin dared to creep closer, motioning for the others to follow quietly. The light grew brighter, and she could see a figure passed out in front of Jake. She crept closer and nearly screamed as she recognized whom it was, 'Eomer' Rin screamed inwardly. Jake raised his hand showing a long dagger.  
  
"NO!" she shrieked, and rushed at Jake.  
  
"Rin, wait!" Nefaratoiel cried, but was running right behind her along with Steph, ready to fight.  
  
Jake whirled, his face a mask of surprise, then rage, and Rin cried out at the sight of his alien-like eyes. He waved a hand and Rin froze in place, bound by some force. Nefaratoiel slammed into Rin with enough force to know the wind out of her, and Steph not noticing did the same to Nefaratoiel and before they could recover they, too, were frozen. Jake looked at the intruders as though he wanted to eat their flesh for lunch, and then grinned to himself. Rin's heart fell as Jake approached her. 

"Well now, this is fun indeed! Who would have thought that a stupid little bitch like you would appear here. Nevertheless dear Rin, you get to see your fiancé die. And I finally start my revenge on you."

Jake slapped Rin across the face roughly leaving a giant red welt under her eye, grinning Jake turned back to Eomer, who moved weakly on the stone slab. She could do nothing as the man raised the dagger over Eomers head; Rin's love or her jewel were no match for Jake's hateful; black magic, the dark magic that held her trapped.  
  
The dagger fell upon the Horselord and Rin's soul screamed in agony since her mouth could not. Blood misted the air and splattered onto Jake's face. With a cry that was more animal than human, Eomer finally found the strength to lift his arms, his hands clawing at the wound across his chest. Jake only smiled. His hand tightened around the silver dagger, he moved to slash Eomers throat.  
  
A familiar voice rang out over Rins mind "_Rin, your crystal, the stars, use them!_"  
  
Rin felt the magic that bound her loosen. She could move her arms.  
  
Rin looked to see her sisters standing behind her smiling, Rin frowned and looked to Avath who roared so loud the castle walls shook. With a cry, Jake stumbled backward.  
  
"Who dares interrupt me!?" he boomed glaring at the intruders again.  
  
Rin felt life flow through her veins again; she turned her head to Jake.

Starting at a whisper Rin spoke, "Starlight, Star bright, please keep my friends and family safe tonight." Rin looked up and her jaw dropped when saw a woman beside her, her long golden hair flowing in the gale and her eyes as blue as the ocean, sparkling with love.

'Celebriatoiel?' Rin thought, the woman nodded and grasped her hand, Nefaratoiel smiled widely as did Steph and they all took eachothers hand.

"This will end now!" called Celebriatoiel.

From behind them footsteps could be heard and familiars calls could be made out against the wind. Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir and Gimli stood in shock as they gazed upon the scene. Haldir nearly choked as he gazed upon Celebriatoiel, she was almost identical to Galadriel.

The four sisters glared at Jake with a deep hatred and spoke in perfect unison, "The stars, the moon, the constellations, this is night. We merge them together for this fight. A power deep within us to protect those we love from evil...."

"Stop, stop!" Jake cried, his body shaking in pain.  
  
"_You have no hold over me anymore._" Rin called in triumph, victory surging through her blood.  
  
To her horror, Jake started to laugh. It began as small chuckles, almost cries, and then grew to booming depths. Jake screamed in mirth and with his booming scream, a violent gale blew Rin off her feet and into Nefaratoiel, who fell beneath her sister. Her Stepfather's mad cries eclipsed everything else in the world.  
  
"You think you have power over me, you little whores? You're dead, _you're all useless so to be dead bitches!_"  
  
Without thinking of herself, Rin stood shakily and tried to run to where Eomer lay.  
  
"_Get back bitch-"_  
  
Rin screamed; it was as though she had been set aflame. Rin's face and limbs burned, her bones blazed with the most acute pain she had ever felt. She stumbled to her knees, and saw her sister's fall beside her, screaming as the pain enveloped them as well. She looked up helplessly.  
  
"This is my revenge and you are foolish to think you can stop me with your pity spells" Jake boomed. He looked insane; his fluid, alien eyes, and his hair sticking to his bloodstained face, his robes torn and ragged now.  
  
"No" Celebriatoiel said evenly. She walked into Rin's field of vision. She stepped to where Eomer lay. "This will end now, for I have waited far too long to get my chance at peace." She stated seriously.  
  
It was Celebriatoiel, but it also wasn't. She wasn't whole like she had been moments before. There was an unearthly quality to her; she faded in and out of sight, like a radio program that was filled with static due to interference. She was there...but she wasn't?  
  
"Celebriatoiel?" Rin whispered whispered.  
  
But she did not hear her. Celebriatoiel wasn't there. This beautiful white angel was, and it was gazing at Jake with such hatred that she thought she could feel the hate emanating from Celebriatoiel. "Eomer," she said. She stooped and touched the place where Jake had struck. "Eomer, King of Rohan. Come on hun, get up."  
  
Rins heart burst inside her. Because she thought Eomer was dead but when Celebriatoiel touched him, Eomer stirred, reached blindly out and Celebriatoiel caught her future brother-in-law's hand, helping him to his feet. "What- What's going on? Who are you?" His eyes widened. 

"I am Rinbelethwens eldest sister, Celebriatoiel." She said bowing her head.

"How can you be here? _You're dead_-"  
  
"DEAD!" boomed Jake, who had been frozen in fearful rage until that moment. "Revenge is mine, you are _NOTHING_, _NOTHING!_" His voice rose to a fevered pitch- "_I will destroy you all-_" Jake screamed, and Rin covered her ears, watching in horror as Eomer and Celebriatoiel fell under the barrage of Jake's power.  
  
Jake raised his hands and thousands of crystal spikes appeared and rose together. He froze, preparing to send them flying through every ones body.

Before Rin knew it, she was upon her Stepfather- a searing pain shot through her as she felt Jake's dagger pierce her side, razor sharp and causing blood to flow, dark and hot, down her legs. Then a scream, whether it was her own or Jake's she would didn't know. Jake threw her off, but not before Rin managed to grasp the life crystal that hung heavy on the man's neck and yank it off. Rin fell awkwardly, hitting her head on the stone floor. She rolled to her feet and Jake was there, his face a ravaged mask and his eyes like an oilfield on fire.  
  
_Sister-_ it was the faintest whisper from Celebriatoiel, who was crumpled on the ground, pinned in place by a stray piece of Jake's errant rage. Her entire being and all her remaining power was poured into keeping the thousands of crystal spikes from being released. She faded slightly, becoming transparent, and then came back into focus. Rins gaze locked with her sister's ocean eyes. The crystal. She knew what she had to do, what she _could_ do if she only let go of her fear and believed in herself.  
  
Mindlessly, unconsciously, Rin raised her free arm. Blew into her hand, and the Thea crystal sat in her palm. Rin stared at it in amazement more surprised than if she had woken up one morning to find herself to be a man. Her gaze slid to Jake, who was staring at Rin, comprehending what he was seeing but still not believing it.  
  
His mouth hung open, his grey eyes widening further and further in absolute horror. "It's _IMPOSSIBLE!"_ he boomed, his true self shining through his middle aged looks, turning his features into a disgusting, rotted, hag-mask.

Rin smiled and began saying a final spell, her sisters joining in from behind her.

"Through time and space, we have been joined again. To defeat the evil, to defend. At last this evil shall be gone, shall be defeated and return never more."

Rin then took the crystal she had taken from Jake's neck and threw it to the ground, smashing it too pieces. Jake let out an earth-shattering moan as Rin continued on her own, though her sisters and friends lending her their power and strength.

"Years you tortured me beyond anything. No mercy did you show me as you beat me to the ground and locked me in the basement, and even after you were sent away, my nightmares and memories of you still haunted me. Nothing's impossible, you sick bastard! It is time you get what your deserve!" Rin held out the Thea and Avath who stood behind her approached and growled, his collar glowing a bright red.

"Evil creature of both lands, I Princess of the Stars banish you from life on either lands. Never will you be able to torture anyone again. Starlight! Star bright! Banish this evil tonight!!!" Rin screamed as a large blot of power surged through her body and out of the crystal hitting Jake.

It struck Jake square in the heart and when it did a wail ripped through the castle, so loud that Rin clapped her hands to her ears and she fell to the ground, writhing, horrified at what was happening but unable to look away.  
  
Jake began to fade and then with silent explosion, disappeared, leaving only a cloud of black mist mist. It seemed like it took an eternity, but it was over in a few seconds. With a last howl of rage and anger, Jake, Rins stepfather, her torturer and the last threat to Middle Earth, was gone.  
  
Silence filled the world; Rin looked around weakly and saw Eomer smiling back at her, along with her sister's, Aragorn, Haldir, Gimli and Legolas.

"That was amazing!" Eomer said wrapping his arms around her, Rin screamed as a searing pain ripped through her body. Eomer backed away and gazed at her until his eyes fell upon her side. His eye went wide with panic, "Quick! Someone help her!" he called looking from Aragorn, to the Elves, to Celebriatoiel.

All looked sombre as they looked on in sorrow. Celebriatoiel approached Eomer, she faded in and out as she did so, "We cannot help her, he pierced her with a dark magic dagger. The one thing that not even elves can sure our kind from. Eomer she will die. I am sorry." Eomers face twisted in anger, then agony.

He looked back to Rin who smiled slightly, "I guess we won't be having a winter wedding huh?" she laughed and coughed as the pain over came her. Rin fell to the ground and grabbed her side.

"I'm sorry Eomer. I did what I set out to do, Middle Earth is safe, and Jake is gone. I only wish I could have married you, that would have been cool." Eomer chuckled at her words through his tears.

Rin looked around to Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Haldir, "I would have never made it this far without you four, I'll never forget you. I hope you guys live happy lives Aragorn tell Arwen I said hi, and that she was my idol. I only wish I could have met her." Rin said through tears as she looked into Aragorn watery eyes.

"I will Rin, she would have been honoured to meet you, little one. I will miss you greatly." He gaze Rin a soft hug then pulled away to stop from showing his tears. Rin then looked at Steph and Nefaratoiel, who by then were sobbing, Rin sat up slightly and held out her arms, the girls rushed into her embrace.

"You said you'd never leave me. You can't go now, not while we finally have perfect men and have a good chance at happiness, finally." Steph said through her sobs.

Rin felt hot ears cascade down her cheeks as she answered, "I'm sorry, I love you Steph, please don't cry for me, please. We will meet again. Be happy, you deserve it, both of you, Nefaratoiel you better marry Haldir or ill come back and beat your elf ass. " Nefaratoiel chuckled through her tears and helped Steph up and away.

Rin began coughing, she could taste the metallic, saltiness of blood in her mouth. Weakly she motion for Eomer to approach her, and he did in an instant.

"I love you. Be happy and don't grieve for me; LIVE for me Eomer. Live the life I wish I could have had. And don't look back, be the great King I know you are and when the time comes that we meet again. We can have the life we should have had together." Eomers eyes shed their tears as he nodded and place a kiss on Rins lips.

"I love you so my dear angel, I always will. Be at peace and come visit me in my dreams."

Rin felt her eyes droop, she could faintly see Eomer back away as Celebriatoiel took his place, gazing down at her sadly, "My dear little sister, I have failed you. Be at peace and together we will thrive once more in the Undying Lands."

Celebriatoiel faded just as Rin took her last breath. And all in the world seemed to still along with the Princess of the Stars heart.

* * *

Authors Note: AHAHAHA DONE THIS CHAPPY! ONE MORE TO GO! WOOT! ARENT YALL EXCITED ALMOST DONE!!!! .

REVIEW IF YOU WANT A QUICK UPDATE GUYS!!! =Y=


	25. 

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue**

Darkness surrounded her; she wasn't all too sure where she was or what had happened. She felt numb and light, like a feather floating in the wind. All she remembered were faces and vague occurrences.

"Hello?!" she called out but her voice only came out as a whispering echo. '_What's going on?'_ Rin asked herself, starting to feel a bit frightened. She didn't feel whole she felt light and not really existent...like in a dream.

Suddenly the air about her thickened, it began to get hot like in a steam bath and she couldn't breathe right '_Oh God what's happening?! Please someone help!'_

She could hear a voice in the distance it was very faint and it sounded like they were calling her name but no matter how hard she tried she was unable to answer. The voice grew louder and louder and Rin began to feel and sharp pain in chest, then as quickly as it came, the pain was gone and a bright pale blue light shone before her...

* * *

"Dammit Rin! Wake up you lazy nose fart before I kick your ass!" Rin's eyes flew open, her vision was still blurry from sleep, squinting she tried to focus on the form in front of her. She blinked a few times and oddly enough Steph came into view her hair shoulder length, poofy and she was wearing her black tank top and her red low rider velvet pants. Rin sat up quickly and found she was surrounded by people...she didn't know... and she was in the Bayshore Mall.

"Steph?" Rin asked puzzled, uncertain if she was dreaming again.

"Yah, who else would it be, Frodo?" Steph laughed and told the crowed to go away then pulled Rin off the floor.

"God, I just had the weirdest dream at least I think it was a dream...we were both in it and we were in Middle Earth and...Wait why are we at the mall? And how did I end up on the floor?" Rin asked now very confused.

Steph burst out laughing, "Well we woke up this morning and decided to go shopping. We shopped and we were hanging out here and well…you saw this really cool Lord of the Rings poster and ran down the stairs to get a closer look and you tripped on some woman's buggy and fell. I guess you hit your head pretty hard, because you've been knocked out cold for an hour. I didn't want to move you incase it was bad, and this person who said they were a doctor said you would be fine and would wake up in a bit but advised not to move you"

Rin nodded and blushed at her clumsiness as she rubbed her head feeling a small bump above her forehead. "Yah, well like I was saying, I must have hit my head pretty hard because I had to craziest dream.... It was so real...We ended up in Middle Earth and I was attacked by orcs and rescued by Eomer and..."

Rin had finished recounting the dream and it was nearly closing time in the mall Steph gaped at Rin's story and smiled dreamily, "Wow, I wish that had actually happened Rin, **sigh** but unfortunately we haven't left Bayshore Shopping Center. Too bad though, that it wasn't real I mean, because that dream sounded so much fun." Steph laughed as they both walked towards the entrance of the mall.

Rin opened her mouth to comment when something caught the corner of her eye. Sitting at the food court, staring back at her were two men, men that seemed all too familiar especially the one who was staring at her intensely. Though his dark blond hair was shorter he still held that same piercing and familiar gaze, and beside him the other man with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes gazed intently at Steph.

"Steph..." Rin began, quietly

"Rin seriously! Come on or will miss the bus again." Steph called, her voice undertaking a tad of annoyance.

"But Steph I think that..." Steph stopped to look at what Rin was babbling about and froze, why did those guys seem familiar? The two guys stood up and walked towards them, the long haired blond nodded to Steph as he walked by while the other stopped in front of Rin and smiled,

"My Ithildin...if it was a dream, then it was a good dream. We shall meet again." He spoke just above a whisper then bowed and followed his companion.

Rin gaped and turned to Steph who looked back at her wide-eyed.

"NO WAY!" They both yelled.

* * *

"Do you think they will remember Eomer?", the lightheaded man spoke to his friend. "I don't think my friend, I know. And if I am wrong, then my only hope is that she dreams again...because it was a wonderful dream to be a part of."

Legolas nodded and got into the black mustang convertible, Eomer crawled into the driver's seat and started the car, "_A wonderful dream indeed."_ Were his last thoughts as he drove away into the city….

* * *

Authors Note, : That's it Its done, it probably would have been longer if you all would have reviewed... but anyways the story is done....hey maybe if your nice **wink ,wink there will be a sequel ....**


End file.
